The Best Friend
by freedandelion
Summary: AU; Katniss Everdeen lost her father a few months back and she slowly stared to come to life with the help of her best friend, Peeta Mellark. She's afraid to fall in love with anyone but will a certain best friend help her out of that fear?
1. Peeta Mellark

"STOP!"

I run through the woods with all my might. I hadn't noticed with all the adrenaline shooting through my veins that Peeta was far behind me. I fall to the floor giggling like a fiend, when he finally catches up to me he looks so out of breath, he throws himself next to me and joins my laughter.

"I told you I don't like being tickled!" I yell, hitting his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Awwww, come on you know you love it when I tickle you!" he says, playfully. As he throws his hand behind his head to gaze at our ocean blue sky.

It's true; I love it when he tickles me. It's one of the few things that make me laugh uncontrollably. I'll never admit that to him though, because it will give a lot more of a reason to tickle me and I don't want that to happen. Sometimes I swear I'll end up wetting my pants by the way he makes me laugh. The laughter always reminding me of how free and open I can be with him. He was my anchor when everything started to fall apart and I can't help but smile at my best friend. I stand up and extend my hand to him; he brushes the leaves that are clung to his shirt and takes my hand.

"Where to Miss Everdeen?" He asks with his 1000 watt smile. The very smile that he only ever gives me.

"I'm not sure Mr. Mellark. How about we go swimming?" I ask, smiling back at him.

He takes my hand as we head toward the cabin my dad showed me when I was a kid. _Hands intertwined._ Our walk's silent, the way they usually are when we go on walks. We're both content with the silence—it's comfortable and soothing. All you can hear are the loud steps coming from Peeta's toes. It's difficult for him to ever be silent in the woods. It used to make me mentally slap myself because he will never be as quiet as I am walking through the woods but at other times it's a calming feeling. It reminds me he's with me like he's always been.

I can't think of a day where Peeta wasn't there for me with cheese buns and a shoulder to cry on. It's been a few months since I lost my father. And it took a big toll in my life. I felt lifeless without him and it didn't help that my mother turned to depression to cope with her loss. I knew how she felt and every time I wanted her to hold me or assure me that things were going to be okay, she did the exact opposite. She would just in her bed for days. It was always me who ended up telling her that we were going to be okay, that daddy would still be with us even if he's gone. Whenever my mother would have nightmares I was the one that would cradle her in my arms and soothe her back to sleep. It hurt me to see my mother this way, so weak because her husband died. I swore to myself that I would never fall in love since then. I don't want to end up like my mom; I don't want to fall deeply in love with someone to have them ripped away from you.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peeta asks, shaking my hand a bit. For a couple minutes I just tuned out of the world. It always happens now but Peeta's always there to bring me back.

"Nothing. Peeta, I'm okay." I answer, biting my bottom lip.

"You're a terrible liar. You now that, right?" He states the obvious with a chuckle coming out his throat.

I sigh, "I know I was just thinking about how after my dad died I became the mom for my own mom. Kind of ridiculous, _huh?_ I mean whenever she has nightmares I'm there soothing her back to sleep. Whenever I have nightmares I wake up from thrashing in my bed with no one to comfort me." I say, pouting.

Peeta pool of blue launch to meet my eyes. I can never put my finger on why, but looking into his eyes always makes my stomach flip a little. They're an amazing bright shade of blue that would make any girl melt.

"I can comfort you, you know."

_I do know that._

One day while we were in the meadow Peeta was drawing his little sister Prim a picture. He took me along so I wouldn't be stuck at home with my mom but I knew that he just really needed the company as much as I needed to get out. After a while of staring at him in awe of how consumed he gets when he draws I started to drift off to sleep. I ended up having a nightmare while we were in the meadow because I didn't know I was screaming and crying until I felt arms enveloped around me and '_shhhing_' in my ear assuring me that's everything's okay. It took a while to calm me down but he was patient, like he always is. When I finally okay he planted a kiss onto my check telling me that I was screaming for my father. It wasn't news to me that I was screaming for my dad, he's the sole reason of my nightmares.

"I know you are, Peeta." I say, smiling at him.

"Race you to the lake!" he laughs, letting go of my hand.

"Hey! That's not fair you had a head start!" I yell after him while chasing him down.

When I reach the lake Peeta's already in splashing around in his boxers, the sight of him splashing around like a five year old made smile. I don't feel like swimming so I just take off my shoes, roll up my pants, and sit in the grass with my feet swirling around.

It's warmer than I'm use to but it's relaxing, as it always is. I stare off around me as I remember the times I would spend with my dad out here while my mom was at the hospital. Uncle Haymitch offered my dad a job that made him travel around all the districts, but every single Sunday morning we'd spend our swimming. After my father was promoted, our time started to dwindle down more and more until it was rare to see him outside of our home.

I just began to spend more time alone as a kind. It didn't matter either way because I enjoy being alone. I'm not much for words or making friends, I only seriously have two good friends in my life. One's playing around in the lake making silly faces at me while the other one is probably at home reading. Madge is my other best friend. She's really quiet at first but once you get to know her she won't stop talking. We partner up for school projects a lot and sit next to each other during assemblies. Over the years we became closer and closer. At first, it was awkward because we're not like most girls. Clothes bore me to tears and we don't usually gossip about boys or who's dating who. But when she showed me how she plays the piano— I fell in love with the instrument, she tried to teach me how to play but I mostly just liked to hear her play it. After a while I started to take her to the woods and realized she wasn't too fond of getting wet, so we'd spend most of our times picking strawberries from a bush my father showed me when I was younger. She absolutely loved them and every time we came, I made sure to bring a bucket for her to take as many as she wanted home.

"HEY!" a splash interprets my thoughts. "Peeta! Don't splash me!" I yell, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay! I guess I'll have to bring you in here!" he shouts, coming towards me. I try to stand up but I'm too slow by the time I try to get up he already has me in his arms pulling me underwater.

"PEETA!" I try to sound angry with him but a giggle escapes my lips and doesn't make my yell not too convincing.

Peeta silently laughs as he throw a wink my way and I can't help but notice how attractive my best friend really is.

Peeta's handsome, he's not the tallest boy in school but he's of good height, with a nice muscular figure, and nice blonde curls that fall to his forehead. He could honestly spend weekends with any girl he wants but he spends them with me. I hear what people say about him in the hallways—girls mostly. They like him; they think he's handsome, or in other words "hot." I give them the reason but I don't think that gives Peeta any justice because he's more than looks. Peeta's the sweetest and most selfless person I have ever met. Sometimes I wonder if he knows the word 'no' because he usually comes up with a compromise if things seems to be odd, but he never just flatly answers 'no'. Unlike me, I don't like something and I become sullen and hostile, he just plays it off like nothing's wrong.

"Well now that you're in the water I guess you'll have to swim with me!" Peeta smiles, splashing more water my direction.

I dive in underwater and swim toward him but he sees what I'm up to so right when I reach him. Peeta grabs me effortlessly and cradles me in his arms, twirling me around in circles while my feet slightly hit the water.

"I-I'm geetting ... di-dizzy! Stoooooooooop!"

Peeta's laughter rumbles against my stomach as he walks toward the edge of the lake and sits me down. "Great, I'm all wet." I sigh. "At least you have dry clothes to change into!" I point to the direction of his clothes scattered around.

"I think you forgot that we decided to bring clothes and put it in the cabin out here." Peeta comments.

/

"Mom?" I whisper, making sure I don't make any noise just in case she's sleeping.

After drying ourselves and changing into fresh clothes Peeta walked me home before his shift at the bakery started. He promised he'd call me tonight but that usually doesn't happen. He gets too tired from carrying all those 100 pound sacks of flour; I don't blame him for wanting to sleep.

No answer.

Right as I begin to climb the steps of my house the phone begin to ring. I effortlessly glide down the steps as I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite niece?" a rough voice asks.

_It's Uncle Haymitch._

The fact that he'd say I'm his favorite makes me laugh because I'm his only niece, my mom being his only sister with one child.

"Hi, Uncle Haymitch!" I greet him.

It's a relief to have him call. He's the only person other than Peeta that I can be myself around. My mom used to say I remind her so much of him. The months following after my father death I began to notice exactly what she meant by it. Sometimes without even speaking we know what the other one is saying.

"How's your mother? Still in bed?" He questions, softly.

I know it tears him apart to hear his sister act like this. Every time he comes over and my mom hears about it she decides to straighten the house and make dinner for him so he won't worry for her. It doesn't fool him though; you can see the vacant look in her eyes even if she smiles.

"I just got home from being out. I haven't seen her all day but she made dinner yesterday."

"Out with the blondie?" He snickers to himself.

Haymitch loves Peeta, you can't resist from liking him. We've known Peeta for years and he's the sweeter one out of the three boys.

"His names Peeta! P-e-e-t-a! I've told you many times not to call him blondie." I scoff.

"Sorry to offend your boyfriend." He scoffs.

"Uncle! He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure sure, sweetheart." He laughs. "Anyways, I didn't call to talk to you about blondie. I wanted to know how your bills are going."

"They're okay. We still have a lot of dad's savings..."

After my dad died my mom wasn't capable of doing anything. I started to pay the bills, buy the groceries, clean the house, learn to make dinner, and make sure to keep myself presentable. If anyone found out my mom couldn't take care of me I would be sent to a foster home and I love my dad too much to have anyone tear me apart from his wife even if she was pretty much lifeless.

"Okay, that's great." His voice sounds pleased. "I'm even more content with offering your dad that job now than when he was alive, great employee though, probably one of my best." Sadness is coming from his end of the phone, even though I can tell he's trying to hide it.

My uncle and my dad were best friend when they were younger, being the same age and all. My uncle had a hard time when he found out his sister and his best friend were dating but he loved them both so much he couldn't stop them from being together.

"How's Effie?" I ask, changing the subject from my dad.

Some topics are still to raw to talk about.

My uncle got married to this rather cheerful woman from the Capital a few years back. We knew her for Capitol accent but apart from all of that Effie's a lot of fun, and thanks to her my Uncle has his head screwed on straight. When he stopped spending so much time with a bottle clung to his hand he said it was because he was trying a new 'health kick', but we all knew it was because of Effie.

"Talking up a storm like always, she keeps asking about you actually. That's why I called. Effie and I were talking and she was thinking that we could move out to District 12. I think it's a great idea. Some of these Capitols are freaks." I laugh. "We were thinking of having you move in with us, your mother as well. You know how she can't have kids." Haymitch's cheerful attitude falls.

I know how much he wants a child of his own. But I've always been like his daughter and now that my father gone he's become more overprotective.

"And we see you like our daughter. What do you say?"

I'm silent. _Should I live with them? _I know if I move in I will never have to worry about cooking or having to pay the bills. Effie will be in charge of cooking and they also have a few people that help them around their home. It would be nice to not have to worry about those kinds of things and being in this house is sometimes too painful. But if I do move I feel like I'll be forgetting my dad, I don't think I want to leave the house he picked out for his family to grow up in. But it was also meant for his family to grow up in, and he's gone. Might as well say my mother's gone as well with her constant moping around in bed. I never see her smile like she use to when my father was around. I'm not going to say I'm the same Katniss I was—I'm not. She's gone too but at least I try to go on with life. But I owe that to Peeta if it wasn't for him I would have probably turned into my mother over time.

"He'd want this, sweetheart."

As always being miles away he can still hear my thoughts without me even being in front of him.

"You can think about it though. Effie and I are actually going to be there in two days to see the houses for sale. Maybe you can help us pick one out."

When it comes to my uncle I turn into Peeta, I can't say no. "Okay, that sounds great." I smile into the phone.

/

"Peeta? Wow... you actually called I didn't think you would." I laugh.

"I promised you! I know sometimes I promise and I don't call but I wouldn't want you to think that I break promises all the time." I can feel his smile through the phone.

After my uncle hung up, I took a nice long warm shower and decided to read the book I chose for my AP English class. We need to have it finished by Friday. I'm not much of a reader I'd rather do labs, things with my hands but I can't afford to fail another class, and to my surprise I actually love the book Looking for Alaska by John Green. I was so into it I couldn't stop myself from jumping when Peeta's phone call rang throughout my room.

"Well now that you haven't broken your promise. What do you want? Because you just interrupted me from a book."

"Katniss Marie Everdeen! You're reading a book? I have to call the District 12 Times, have your picture in it and everything!" He says so surprised it actually kind of insults me.

"Shut up! To my defense this book isn't stupid, it actually seems to mean more than all those princesses falling in love crap." I mutter. "Once again, what do you want Mellark?"

"I just wanted to know if my best friend wanted to hang out tomorrow. I'm going to movies with a couple of people and Annie really wants to meet you." He pauses. "Before you say anything give it a chance, I know you don't like groups of people but I want people to get to know my best friend."

I hate groups of people. Especially hanging out in them, I don't like being surrounded by people. Peeta's a year older than me and he is on the popular side. That's another reason I'm surprised he spends so much time with me, he has so many friends.

Before I can even answer he rushes, "I'll pick you up at 2 in the afternoon so we can each lunch and then meet everyone up! Wear something nice. Okay? Bye Katniss. Sweet Dreams!"

Then the line goes dead.

I just stare at my phone debating if I should call him back and say 'no' or if I should just let it go. Before I make up my mind I just turn back and drown myself into the book.

Maybe I should go out, it can't be that bad.

/

"What are we even watching?" I whine while he's pulling up to the Cinema.

Peeta showed up to my house at two in the afternoon on the dot. He took me to this small diner with amazing lamb stew called Sae's and convinced me into watching the movies with his friends. It wasn't like me to give in so easily but if it wasn't for Peeta I would be at home right now doing nothing, because Madge is out of town with her father and my mom's in bed sleeping.

I really need to make new friends.

"The Avengers. You like superheros, don't you? Or would you rather us watch something mushy with loveeeeeeeeeeee?" Sarcasm is obvious in his tone. He knows how much I hate sappy love stories. Things like that don't actually happen in real life.

Peeta turns his car off and gets out of it to open mine. Wow what a gentlemen, I chuckle to myself. He just gives me a smile knowing what I'm laughing about. I always laugh when he opens doors for me. It's weird because no one ever does. Growing up I was always seen as one of the boys. I would never dress girly. Only on special occasions and I hated make-up. So boys never held the door open for me or anything and if they did I would punch them in the arm saying I could do it myself. Things started to change when I began to fill in and it didn't help that my dad died because I became more isolated, boys never noticed me and I never noticed them.

"I hear it's fantastic, Prim wouldn't stop talking about it when she came home yesterday. But then again Prim thinks anything's fantastic." He grins.

Before I can even say something a girl with long auburn hair jumps into Peetas arms. He loses his balance for a bit but regains it and hugs the girl back. I've seen this girl before in school, she's the same age as Peeta, I think she's called Annie but I'm really bad with names. I'm better at remembering faces.

After they untangle from their hold Peeta gestures to the girl, "Annie, this is Katniss." he says, smiling his famous smile towards me.

"Oh my god! Finally! Gosh Peeta, where you hiding her under a rock?" she pull me into a hug "I'm Annie. It's so nice to finally meet you. Peeta's talks about you all the time. I've been dying to meet you! You're prettier than he says you were."

I glance towards Peeta to see he's slightly blushing. I just smile and shake her extended hand, "Nice to meet you, Annie."

"So who else is coming? All I remember is you mentioning Johanna and Finnick." Peeta's asks, obviously stating his question towards Annie.

"Johanna isn't coming anymore her and Gale got into some big fight and she said she didn't want to come if he comes. And you know Gale, he's just not going to show up because Johanna's throwing a fit. Finnick's still coming I think he'll be here soon. Cato's coming, he's bringing his girlfriend Clove. Marvel as well and I think Glimmer's coming with him." Annie says cheerfully. She reminds me a lot like Effie minus the sometimes Capitol accent, I think if they ever met, they'd be good for each other.

I've heard the names before. How did I let Peeta convince me into coming? If they all make it that means I'll be with a group of ten and that's more than I'm ever use to.

I hate crowds. During lunch it's usually just me and Madge and sometimes her friend Delly. She was usually the one that would keep the chatter when we were sitting down, Madge and I were usually quite or nod to everything she says.

My eyes focus on the girl walking our way. She has a small figure but even from far away you can tell she has confidence, it's all in the way she walks. She has bright brown eyes and short brown spiky hair. Peeta starts waving at her, "Hey Jo! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Just because Gale wants to be an ass doesn't mean I'm just going to stay at home all Sunday." She states coming before us and pulls Peeta into a hug resting her head into his chest.

Jealously pangs in my chest because it's different than how he was hugging Annie. His hug with Johanna seems more sentimental.

Why am I jealous? Peeta and I are only friends.

When Johanna lifts her head from his chest and pulls away from the hug she stares at me, "Hey, you're Katniss! What did Peeta do to get you here? Tie you into his car and tell you to act like you want to be here?" Her eyes squint as she laughs.

"Something like that." I laugh.

She smirks, hitting Peeta in the arm. "I like her."

There's yelling coming towards us and we all turn to see who it's coming from.

"No Glimmer we are not watching The Vow!" a tall skinny boy, with blonde hair, and green eyes walking our way yells.

"WHY NOT? I don't want to see the vengers!" the girl with a sleek figure and the prettiest long blonde hair I have ever seen asks,

"First off it's the AVENGERS!" He chirps.

They're already in front of us and before he can continue Johanna cuts in. "Why's pipsqueak here?"

The blonde girl pokes her tongue out at Johanna and the boy answers, "She's only allowed out if she's with me. She was telling mom how she hates that we never hangout or spend time together as siblings should. Mom bought the load of crap and said I had to bring her to the movies." he sighs.

"Yeah, so we should watch The Vow!" she yells again.

"Ew gross." Johanna laughs. "Why doesn't she just watch The Vow on her own, Marvel?"

"My mom said I can't let her out of my sight. I thought I was coming to hangout with my friends. NOT BE A FREAKIN' BABY SITTER, GLIM! You couldn't have just waited to see Gloss at school? You just HAD to sneak him in the middle of night and not be quiet about it?"

"Whoa! what?" Johanna gasps.

"I snuck in my boyfriend at two in the morning. We weren't quiet enough so mom found us in the basement. She escorted Gloss out before she yelled but after he left it was chaos. But it's not like it was my first time sneaking him in!" Glimmer whines.

"Awwwwww! Little Glimmer has a boyfriend how cute!" Annie's practically jumping in the air.

"Annie! I'm fourteen! I'm a teenager! I'm not little."

"You act more like a baby then a teenager." Marvels mumbles.

"Ewwwww gross don't tell me Cato's going to act like that with the girl all night." Johanna says, gagging and pointing. We all shift our eyes to see a tall blonde and a short brunette making their ways towards us. They seem very comfortable with each other since he has his hands wrapped around Clove's waist and is either whispering into her ear or kissing her neck, I can't tell.

I recognize her from school as they come closer, she's my age and a year younger than most of the people here. I've talked to her a few times; she's shy but has this look that can scare the living crap out of you. She's mostly Delly's friend and we've talked a few times here in there since she's in my gym class and was my partner for the volleyball unit at school. We were both pretty bad but we were better than Madge and Delly, they're awful.

"Shut up Johanna! Don't act like you and Gale never act like that." Marvel laughs.

Johanna throw daggers at him.

"I think it's cute!" Annie chirps.

Johanna scoffs, "Of course you do."

"Hey Katniss." Clove says once they're in front of the circle we've managed to form.

Marvel, Glimmer, and Cato all look my way and I feel my cheeks begin to turn a shade of red. I've always hated attention, I'm more of the person that blends into the back I hate being the center of anything.

"Umm, hey Clove." I say with a weak smile and a little wave.

Peeta's by my side and puts his arms around my shoulders giving me butterflies. "Sorry. Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel. This is Katniss." He says looking down at me. "Katniss this is Cato, Glimmer, and that's Marvel." He states, pointing at every single one of them.

"Well well well! Mellark finally brought you around!" Marvels says, smirking towards Peeta. "How rude of you to keep a girl as pretty as her to yourself, Mellark." He winks.

I blush harder.

"Don't make her feel uncomfortable, Marv!" Glimmer screams. "I'm Glimmer, like Peeta said. Marvel's little sister. Nice to meet you," she smiles, extending her hand to me.

"Hi, Glimmer." I respond, shaking her hand.

"Hi, Katniss." Cato says with a smile.

"Everyone this Clove," he says, lifting the hand he has a grasp on. "Clove this everyone."

Annie laughs, "You're doing it wrong! She deserves a better introduction that that! Hi, I'm Annie. This is Peeta, Johanna, Glimmer, Marvel, and you already know Katniss!" She says, proudly.

"Hi, everyone." Clove shyly responds.

"I thought she wasn't coming, Finnick!" a tall man with broad shoulders, dark hair, and an olive skin tone says.

The guy he's yelling to which I now know is Finnick is a tall guy, with bronzed hair color, beautiful sea green eyes, and a nice skin complexion. "Awwwwh, come on Gale. Anyways, if you want I'll keep all of Jo's attention." The guy winks toward Johanna.

"Keep your hands off of me. Both of you." Johanna says, pulling Peeta into the Cinema. "Plus, I have Peeta here."

"And who's this pretty lady?" Finnick eyes me up and down.

I begin to wish Johanna hadn't dragged Peeta inside. It would had made everything a lot less awkward.

"That's Katniss!" Annie smile, tangling herself around Finnick's waist.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss. If you ever get sick of the blonde one you know who to call." He winks at me.

"Finn! They're only friends." Annie squeals.

"Oh, then that means we can spend all the time in the world together without it bothering Peeta," he says, throwing his head back laughing.

I just smile.

Clove appears to my side and pulls my arm. "Sit next to me in the Cinema, I don't really know anyone here."

Thank God. I don't know anyone either well except Peeta and her.\

I reply, "Sure.

When we go inside Peeta and Johanna are laughing about something. So, I decide to just stick to Clove. Annie pulls me from Clove's side and asks me to go get refreshments with her so I just follow her.

"Sorry about Johanna." Annie says, sadly. "She's only like this when Gale and she are fighting. Both of them always hog Peeta, though. If Gale was here first it would be him dragging Peeta inside, he wouldn't be draped over Peeta like Johanna is but they'd be joking around with him."

"Are they dating? Gale and Johanna?" I ask concerned.

"No one really knows. We all know they have a thing or feelings for each other but they've never became official. Then sometimes Johanna has dates with other guys. Gale doesn't really date other girls but it's not like we never find him fooling around with another girl. Johanna and Gale are crazy for each other. We all see it. They just don't want to admit." Annie sighs.

"Oh." Is all I can offer her.

"That'll be $25.38." says the man behind the counter. Annie hands him the money as I gather the buckets of popcorns and she pulls drinks from the counter top.

/

"THAT MOVIE WAS INCREDIBLE!" Marvel screams once we're in the parking lot, jumping up and down like a little kid would if they got the newest toy out on the market.

Clove and I just laugh.

I sat next to her and Peeta during the movie. Johanna and Gale ended up making up_, well_ I'm guessing because they were all over each other during the movie. I was comfortable sitting between Clove and Peeta. Clove was in Cato's embrace the whole time and by the way they were acting, I think they missed half of the movie. My head was on Peeta's shoulder the whole time and he would run this thumb over the hand he was holding.

It made me feel safe—like he always does.

"It really was amazing. Hmmm, Prim wasn't lying." Peeta comments once we're inside his car and driving away.

We said goodbye to everyone— almost everyone. Johanna and Gale were nowhere to be found.

"It was. I loved it." I smile.

"Annie wants to take you shopping soon by the way." My eyes widen so he continues. "I'm going."

"It's not that, I think I can spend an afternoon with Annie. It's just... I don't do the whole shopping thing. I'm awful at it. Clothes bore me. The only reason I have nice clothing is because of Effie."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm going. I'll be of much better assistance to Annie then you'll be." He teases.

It's only seven o'clock so once he pulls up to my drive way I stick my head toward the window as he levels it down.

"Want to come?" I offer Peeta to come inside.

"No thank," he politely declines. "I've still got some Algebra II homework."

_Slacker._

He pushed himself from the driver's seat and place a sweet kiss onto my rosy cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Kat." He whispers.

"Y-Yeah," I choke out.

Then he drives away.

Once I'm inside I brush my finger over the place his lips met my cheek and throw myself onto the couch to dream.

* * *

**First Hunger Games FanFic and first FanFic I've ever written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**


	2. Home

Clove decided to eat lunch with Madge and I today.

Delly seeing that Clove sat next to us came and took a seat next to Madge. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Seeing that Cato wants Clove to hangout with his friends like Peeta wants me to hangout with his really gives us a reason to try to talk more. If we ever end up getting ignored by their group we can just talk to each other instead of staying silent.

"So how long have you and Peeta been together?" Clove asks.

I nearly choke on my food and Delly's eyes are almost popping out their sockets. Anyone who knows Delly can tell how much she likes him, they've never talked except for the time I introduced them when he sneaked into our lunch period. Delly couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"We're only friends, Clove."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just the way he was holding you yesterday, it's just, you know. Seemed like you were dating..." her voice trails off.

You would think I would be use to people asking me this. When I first met Madge she had the same assumption about Peeta and me. But over time she realized we were just best friends_. It's the way we act_, I don't blame people when they ask. Peeta and I have known each other since we were toddlers. We would always spend most of our time side by side. His older brothers would always exclude me from games because I was a girl and Peeta because he was 'too little' so we would play by ourselves. Over time we were always so comfortable with each other. Whenever we had naps Peeta and I would cuddle with each other. It was common to see Peeta and I holding hands or our arms tangled with each other. We often gave each other kisses on the forehead or he'd give me kisses on the cheek growing up.

_I guess old habits die hard._

"It's okay, Clove. We've been best friends for years. I've known him since we were in diapers. Don't feel bad," I smile, brushing off the awkward silence.

We all went back to eating our food.

/

"MOM? DAD?" Peeta yells once entering his house.

"Yes, Peeta?" Mr. Mellark answers coming from the door that leads into the kitchen.

"Oh, Katniss is over. She's staying for dinner, is that okay?"

Mr. Mellark makes his way toward and pulls me into a big bear hug. "Oh, why would you ever ask that? Katniss is allowed to stay here whenever she wants, especially eat dinner!"

"Thank you, Aiden" I answer, holding him strongly.

The Mellarks always give me comfort.

Growing up whenever my parents were working they'd bring me here. My mom and Mr. Mellark were best friends when they were younger. When my mother started dating my father, Mr. Mellark and my dad instantly became friends as well. So whenever my mom needed someone to take care of me she'd bring me to their house. Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark always split up the time on who would stay home with the kids and who would stay in the Bakery they own. Mr. Mellark would usually be the one with us though, he'd always get up early in the morning to knead the dough and the bake bread and then leave Mrs. Mellark in charge in the afternoon or his employees. There were days when they would both watch all four of us.

* * *

Mrs. Mellark use to be mean towards me at first. Well not exactly _mean_ but you could tell she wasn't very fond of me. She'd answer me in a such a monotone voice you would think she was bored. It wasn't until she was pregnant with Prim that I found out that she was hurt that Peeta wasn't a girl. Also, that it didn't help that I was so friendly with Peeta because she knew that if Peeta was a girl I'd be best friends with her little girl instead of the boy she had.

One day when I was roaming the house looking for Peeta, I found her reading one of Peeta's book to her tummy while rocking back in forth in a rocking chair. I was surprised only being four I didn't know what she was doing, so I took a seat next to her and asked her what was going on. She told me she was reading to the baby in her stomach.

"Can the baby hear you?" I asked her surprised.

"Of course they can, the baby's listening to us right now." she answered, tickling my stomach.

A giggle escaped my four year old lips.

"Do you always read to the baby?" I asked.

"Sometimes. I also read to Peeta, Rye, and Tom when they're were in my stomach." She answered, looking down at her stomach.

"Is she going to be another boy?" I was hoping she'd say no and she shakes her head. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Primrose." She beamed.

"Like the flower?"

"The very one!"

The next thing I knew I was rubbing Mrs. Mellark stomach and speaking to her tummy. "Hi, Primrose. You don't know me yet but I'm excited to meet you. I'm Katniss, I'm not your sister or anything but I might as well be," Mrs. Mellark laughed. "You have a beautiful mommy and daddy, and three older brothers who will love you so so much! You'll be a really lucky girl."

My words brought tears into Mrs. Mellark's eyes and I felt bad instantly but then she assured me that she was crying of happiness and I kissed her on the cheek. Then I ran off to find Peeta to tell him what his little sister's name was going to be.

* * *

Peeta was asking me what movie I wanted to watch when I heard my name being yelled.

"KATNISS!" Prim shouted as soon as she saw me and ran into my arms.

"Hey, Prim," I greet her, holding her into my arms and smiling down at her.

"I haven't seen you in a week! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I've just been doing school work and hanging out with Peeta, you're right The Avengers was fantastic!" I beam while I brush her hair through my finger tips.

"I knew you'd love it!" She smiles. "Do you want to go to the town square with me? I need to buy something."

I look over at Peeta and ask him if it was alright. He nods and I follow Prim out of the living room. Before we can make our way out of the house Rye had his arms hugging me in a tight embrace from behind.

"Katniss Everdeen! Do you have no manners? You can't just be in our house without saying hi to the most handsome Mellark!" He says, laughing. "Where have you been? Has my brother been hogging you all to himself?"

I turn towards him and hug him back. "School assignments and I wouldn't say_ hogging_." I shrug, smiling at him.

"Where are you guys headed? Hmmmm?" Rye asks Prim.

"We're going into town, Rye. Do you need anything?" Prim asks.

"No," He answers. "Dragging poor Katniss here to do errands with you?"

"I'm not dragging her! She said she'd come." Prim yelps.

I just laugh.

"Well see you later, girls! I'm going to see what Peeta's up to," he continues to laughs, walking towards the living room.

Prim and I make our way through the front door and start walking towards the town square, it's actually not that far from where the Mellarks live probably a ten minute walk.

When Prim was younger she asked me if I could be her older sister. I laughed at the idea because we could never even come close to being sister with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair complection but I accepted. I've always seen Prim as a little sister. I've also seen Rye and Tom as older brothers, they'd always call me little sis along with Prim but never Peeta. I could never see him as brother, just a friend, _my best friend._

"How does it feel to almost be thirteen, Prim?" I ask once we enter the town square.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Rue was telling me how her older sister Seeder got once she turned into a teenager and would always blame it on something called PMS or hormones, I don't want that to happen to me. Rue says her sister goes crazy sometimes. I don't want to be crazy.." Prim stares off.

I just laugh and she turns to stare at me. "Prim that won't happen. I mean you're body starts to change and your voice but you won't turn crazy. Do I look like the same girl I was five years ago?" I say twirling in front of her.

"No! You're much prettier." She says with a big smile across her face.

"I don't think that's what is," I chuckle, poking my tongue out at her. "but I have grown."

She laughs. "Peeta thinks you're pretty," a blush starts to creep onto my face. "So does Rye and Tom."

"They do not Prim!"

"Do too, Kat!" She smiles. "Rye was asking Peeta why you don't have a boyfriend. Peeta just shrugged and Tom continued on saying how pretty you are and you could if you wanted to."

"Well your brother Peeta could have a girlfriend if he really wanted to too. Girls always comment about how 'hot' your brother is."

"_EWWW_! Never call Peeta hot!" Prim screams.

I just laugh. "I know what you mean it felt weird coming out of my mouth too. It is what the girls say, though. Peeta could have any girl be his girlfriend if he wanted to. I'm surprised he doesn't have one."

"Well I asked him why he didn't. He said that there's this one girl he's had a crush on for forever. I asked who and he said it's one of his friends."

_Friend? It's probably Johanna, the way he hugged her yesterday seemed more than friendly._

"That's why he never asked her on a date or anything," she continues.

"I met some of his friends on Sunday, if it's any of those girls then I'm pretty sure they'd say yes to him in a heart beat. They all seemed to love Peeta." I say. "Anyone would be lucky to have Peeta."

"It could be one of them but maybe not the person you're thinking of." She giggles.

_Does Prim know something I dont?_

I just let her comment go and follow her into a shop that's filled with school supplies. When she buys everything we head towards her parents Bakery.

"Wait here! I just need to run inside very quick!" Prim informs me as she dashes through the bakery's front door.

Prim comes out about thirty seconds later with a small box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Cookies! I promised Rory I would bring him so when he comes over later." She smiles.

"Who is this Rory fellow, hmmm?"

"He's my partner for our science project, that's why I need to buy all these supplies." She says holding out the bag in her other hand.

"Are you sure it isn't more than that?" I ask, obviously teasing her.

"I'm sure, Kat! Plus, he's Gale's little brother. Peeta would have Rory in a headlock if he ever tries anything with me." She states pulling out the key to her front door.

Peeta was always the most overprotective with Prim. It could be the fact that Mrs. Mellark would makes Peeta do everything for Prim. You could tell Prim was Mrs. Mellark's favorite and Peeta her least favorite. That would always give me relief on being the only child. Growing up I would want siblings but whenever I noticed favoritism in the Mellark home I'd rather not have siblings. I would have hated to compete for attention or know that your parents like your brother or sister more than you.

I barely make through the front door when I have arms around my waist twirling me in a circle. It takes me a second to realize the hands belong to Tom.

"Put her down, Tom!" screams Prim.

He does as he's told and hugs me, "Peeta and Rye told me you were in town with Prim and that you're staying for dinner. Long time no see, Kat!"

I hug him back and smile, "I know right, I'll be over here more often. You know since, ummm yeah. I've just spending more time alone."

"Don't worry, Kat. It's understandable. I'm on my way up to wake up Rye from his nap. Peeta's in the kitchen with mom helping her make dinner. You should go in there and say hi." He walks me towards the kitchen.

When I walk into the kitchen the aroma of lamb stew and cheese buns hit my noise making my mouth water. Peeta smiles as he's taking out the fresh cheese buns and sets them on the island. Mrs. Mellark see me and gives me big smile.

"Kat! Peeta told me you're saying from dinner so we decided to make your favorites." She says, swirling the lamb stew in the pot in front of her.

"Awww, you didn't have to but thank you so much Olivia." I smile.

"It isn't a problem. We haven't had you over for dinner in months, it's the least we could do," she grins. "and thank you for going into town with Prim."

"YES! THANK YOU!" Tom screams. "Prim never shuts up, if it wasn't you it would have been me who would have had to walk her and I would have come home with hair missing from my head."

"Tom, don't say that about your sister!"

"It wasn't a problem," I smile toward Mrs. Mellark. "and it gave me time to catch up with Prim. I can't believe she's almost thirteen."

"Yes, our little girl is almost a teen. Where have the years gone?" Mr. Mellark states, coming through the kitchen. "I see we're making all of Katniss's favorites."

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go wake up Rye from his nap. Katniss would you like to come with?" Tom asks.

"I don't see why not."

We creep up the stairs and walk silently toward the room that belongs to Rye. He's knocked out, you can tell by his snoring that he's sound asleep. It might be harder to wake him up then I thought. Tom looks at me with amusement and the next thing I know I see Tom swinging Rye's door open and jumps right on top of him. Rye screams like a little girl and Tom slides off of him laughing his head off, I join Tom's laughter. Rye never gets scared at anything, you'll never see him scream over something that happens in a horror movie or when you try to scare him yourself. He just looks at us and barges out of his room heavy steps down the stairs.

After a couple minutes of laughing our heads off Peeta comes in to tell us it's time to eat but finds us still laughing on the floor. We tell him and he laughs a little too. But then picks me up cradling me in his arms and walks us down the stairs, my head resting on his chest as my ears find comfort in the beat of his steady heart. At the end of the stairs he puts me down and holds my hand to lead me through the kitchen with Tom a step behind us.

/

Dinner was delicious and it was nice to finally be back in the household were I would spend a lot of time when my parents were working. No one asked me about how my mother was doing or brought up my dad which was _comforting_, because I knew deep down inside they wanted to ask. It's nice to know that I'll have the Mellarks to lean on. Most of dinner was spent talking about simple things like how we're all doing in school. The Mellark children teasing one another and memories of when we were all little.

As the doorbells rings Prim excuses herself dropping for and spoon and runs to the front door.

"It's probably Rory." Peeta whispers.

And he was right. Prim brings a boy who resembles a lot like Peeta's friend into the kitchen. The boy looks a lot like Gale except he's obviously shorter being Prim's age, and he's skinnier but he has the same features. If you saw them walking down the streets you could tell they were related.

"Mom, Rory's here! We're working on a school project." Prim sings.

"Hi, Rory. Nice to see you again." Mrs. Mellark smiles.

Prim pulls Rory over to the family room and they start working on their project while eating the cookies Prim brought home.

"Well, your mother and I are going to go to Bakery and set things up for tomorrow." Mr. Mellark states looking at the clock. It's 6 in the afternoon meaning we ate dinner pretty early.

"Peeta, make sure to clean the kitchen. I want it spotless when I get back," Mrs. Mellark says while she looks for her car keys.

Rye throws the keys to me and heads towards the basement, while Tom just sat at the table listening to Mrs. Mellark giving Peeta more orders.

I give the keys to Mrs. Mellarks and she gives me a kiss on the forehead before she leaves, "See you soon, Katniss."

"Kat, let's go upstairs while Peeta here cleans up." Tom winks.

"How about we help him?" I ask curiously.

Tom groans and stands up from the kitchen heading for the stairs. "I'll be upstairs, I hate cleaning."

"You don't have to help me clean." Peeta says.

"I know but I'd like to. The cheese buns were amazing and this is my way of thanking you." I say, while I collect all the dishes and place them into the sink.

"If you say so." Peeta grins.

I clean the dishes and dry them while Peeta sweeps the floor and mops. We both take the garbage out together and clean the table.

When were done Tom pops his head into the kitchen and asks if it's safe to come in. Peeta and I just look at each other and laugh.

"The kitchen's clean if that's what you want to know." I say.

"OH GOOD!" Tom smiles, then grabs a plate and fills them with store bought cookies, not the ones they make at their bakery and heads to the living room.

"I just washed that plate, Tom!" I yell after him.

"Then you'll have no problem washing it again!" He pokes his tongue out at me.

/

"Everyone missed you a lot in this house."

Peeta and I made our way to his room. We were planning on starting our homework but I was too lazy so I just flung myself on to his bed and lied on it while he sat in his desk chair playing with a baseball.

"I missed everyone too. It's just I couldn't ... I couldn't be around a functional family for too long before I would either run away or start crying."

Peeta gets up from his chair and lays next to me, he caresses my cheek and stares straight into my eyes. "I know, we'll always be here for you though."

I hold the hand he's caressing my cheek with and I smile into it, "I know," Is all i can say. Because I do know that. I know that the Mellarks will be there for me until my last breath. It's scary to think that I could someday near in the future die but it's the way life works.

We lay like this for a while, just staring into each others eyes until he pulls me closer to him and we cuddle like we would when were toddlers, I place my head on his left shoulder and my hand on his chest while he places his right arm on my lower back.

"Clove asked me how long we were dating today. I choked on my food." I tell Peeta.

He looks down at me and laughs, "I wonder what she would think if she saw us like this."

"She'd probably think I was lying to her," I say while I push myself closer into him.

Being like this with Peeta makes me feel safe and warm. It makes me want to stay like this forever. I have no idea why I would think that way. Peeta and I are only friends but whenever I'm with Peeta I don't think about how lifeless my life feels sometimes. How I have this hole in my heart that was placed when my dad died. No one understand my friendship with Peeta and I sometimes feel like we don't even understand it ourselves, but everything just feels right when we're together.

He just laughs, "I don't think so. You're possibly _THE_ worst liar I have ever met."

"I'm sorry not everyone has the talent to lie through their teeth." I poke his stomach.

He just laughs and pulls away from me searching for something. I miss the warmth of his body right away but I just sit up from his bed. When he finds his phone he turns to me. "It's nearly seven, I should get you home. I don't want to be the reason you're home late."

_NO. I want to stay here._

"I could get home at 2 in the morning and my mom wouldn't notice," I pout. "But since you're such a gentlemen I guess I'll let you take me home."

"Oh, come on." Peeta pulls me off his bed and throws my orange backpack over his shoulder.

We walk down the stairs with his arm around my shoulder. When Tom sees me he jumps up from the couch and drags me into a long tight embrace. I hug him back with the same strength.

"Come back soon, Kat." Tom whispers into my hair.

"Of course."

* * *

I live about five minutes away from the Mellarks' household so the car ride was consumed of my humming to the radio and Peeta drumming to the beat of the song.

When Peeta pulls up to the driveway he turns to me curiously.

"Who's here?" he asks, pointing to the car I hadn't noticed was parked right next to us.

"AHHHHH!" I yell while jumping out of his car.

Peeta gets out of the car as fast as I did and looks at me waiting for an answer.

"I forgot to tell you. My uncle's moving to district 12! I thought he'd be here tomorrow but I guess he's early or on time, I never know. Effie's usually the one in charge of everything when she's around."

"Oh, thank goodness!" He hits his car. "I thought there was a serial killer in there waiting for you with the yell you gave." He laughs.

"Wanna come inside?" I ask, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure." He replies. I make my way towards him and grab his hand pulling him into my house.

As I open the door I hear laughter filling the house. It's genuine laughter. It's laughter I haven't heard for months, laughter that would consume the halls of our house for years.

I freeze.

The laughter is coming from my mom. _My mom. _Peeta notices my state and gives my hand a light squeeze helping me through the front door of my house leading me to where the laughter's coming from.

"Katniss?" My mom's voice calls out.

"Yeah?" I answer coolly as we head towards the kitchen.

"You're uncle's here!" I can hear the happiness in her voice. Maybe the move with Uncle Haymitch will benefit my mom.

Once we're inside the kitchen there he is. My uncle, Haymitch. He's of good height, with his longish blonde hair reaching above his neck, and his blue eyes. You can tell that when he was my age he was a looker. Next to him is Effie, I loved it when Effie was in the districts. She let herself be natural. She had long blonde hair, that almost appeared white, big hazel eyes, and pale complection. She's also dressed more casual, instead of those outrageous outfits they wear in the Capitol.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your uncle a hug, sweetheart?"

Next thing I know I am in a tight hug with him. It takes all my strength not to cry into his shoulder like I've wanted to so many times. But he was so far away and now he's here and I could if I wanted to but I don't want to mess up this happy reunion with my mother looking like herself again and sounding like herself again, into one filled with tears. So I just let myself push away that lump forming in my throat. When I know I'm okay and I won't cry I look up and smile at him, he pats my head then I turn to Effie and hug her as tightly.

"Oh Katniss!" She says. "I've missed you so much!" When she pulls aways she examines me and begin to speak again, "So you are using the clothes I've sent you! See Haymitch I told you she'd wear them!"

He just grins and turns to Peeta. "Well look at you, blondie! What has your mother been feeding you?"

Peeta just laughs and starches the back of his head, "I guess the right food."

Effie makes her way to Peeta and pulls him into a hug. Peeta loves Effie. Actually, Peeta just loves people in general. He's always been able to make friends in a beat of heart, something I've always admired because it's a talent I lack.

"You're getting so handsome!" She squeals. Peeta just smiles and his cheeks start to turn pink.

Haymitch snorts, "Effie, don't embarrass the poor boy!"

"Well, I guess I'll get going. I have to make sure Prim and her friend aren't burning the house down as we speak." Peeta says. "I'll see you tomorrow Katniss. Nice seeing you again Effie and Haymitch, you too Mrs. Everdeen."

"Nice to see you too, boy. I guess I'll be seeing you almost every day with Katniss moving in with Effie and I, now that we're going to be part of this district again." Haymitch smirks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I elbow him and walk Peeta to the front door.

"You've always been his favorite." I tell him as we reach the front door.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Prim has always been everyone's favorite." He says. "It's hard not to like her."

"Oh he likes her. But he loves you." I state opening the door.

"If you so, Ms. Everdeen." He teases.

I decide to walk him to his car. "It's true, Mr. Mellark. Want me to go ask him?"

He wraps his arms around my waist and tugs me into him. "No, I believe you." he whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Peeta."

With that I watch him as he gets into his car and drives away. I stay outside in the same position for a while until I hear my uncle's laughter.

I snap my head to glare at him.

"And you said he wasn't your boyfriend." He states, with a clear smirk on his face.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**I know in the book it says Haymitch appears a lot like those from the seam but I loved how he was portrayed in the movie and since he's going to be Mrs. Everdeen's brother - he needs to be blonde, with blue eyes, and fair skin.**


	3. The Jersey

Today is going to be one of_ those_ day.

The days that nothing makes me happy because everything around me aches. I just want to lay in bed and sleep the day away. I want to shut out the world like my mom does but I owe it to Uncle Haymitch to try. I owe it to Peeta to get out of bed and go to school. I owe it to my father to continue living.

I take longer than I usually would. I have to tell myself what to do though, like some robot.

_Time to get out of bed, Katniss._

_Time to shower, Katniss._

_Brush your teeth. Change into clothes. Eat your breakfest. Grab your backpack. Tell Uncle Haymitch your ready to leave. Smile at your uncle. Give your uncle a hug._

_Time to go into school, Katniss._

/

"So when are we going on our hot date, Kitty Kat?" I hear a voice say as I'm picking up my tray for lunch. I tilt my head to see a wide grinning Finnick towering over my shoulder. The first part of school was a blur all I did was look out of every window and try to listen to all my teachers but I never fully registered what they said.

I freeze and just stare at him for a second to see Peeta laughing behind him.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your lunch period."

Finnick leans in and whispers into my ear, "I wanted to see you."

I scoff.

"He wanted to see Annie and he dragged me with him. If he was going to be in trouble he wanted to take someone down with him." Peeta says, grabbing a tray himself.

"Oh come on Kitty Kat." I flinch at his nickname for me. "Coach Brutus would rather us run a few extra laps around the stadium then have us sit on the bench. I mean what can he do without the sexy quarter back" He winks then shakes his head towards the blonde behind him. "...and Peeta."

Finnick laughs.

"I'd like to think I'm more than just 'Peeta' on the team, oh sexy quarter back," Peeta pushes him forwards towards the moving line.

When we all have our lunch Finnick excuses himself as he sees a smiling Annie waving him over. He practically sprints over to her. I tell Peeta he can go sit with his friends but he says he'd rather spend time with me. We haven't hung out in about seven days, that being more than a long time for me and Peeta. I have a feeling that's one of the reason I feel so blue today. We're so use to being together almost 24/7 but with Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch moving to the district and his increased football practices I only see him a few times during the school day, obviously not enough time. So all in all, I'm actually happy that he's sitting with me.

"Peeta! What are you doing here?" Clove ask surprised as we reach the lunch table.

Since the first time Clove came over to sit next to me and Madge it's been a permanent seat for her. I realized I really enjoyed her company after a while. Her chatter isn't mindless and gossipy like Delly's is, it's more about things that happen around Panem and her interest on our society. You can tell she's a smart girl by just hearing her talk for a few minutes. She's gotten closer to Peeta since she spends a lot of time at football practice. Coach Brutus being her uncle gives her a 'reason' to be in company of her lovely uncle. Even though we all know that she just wants to see Cato running around in his tight football pants.

"Wanted to see little Kitty Kat here," he says, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I just push him down to sit.

"Tell Finnick not to call me that." I wince.

"Kitty Kat?" Clove asks.

"Finnick decided to nickname Katniss here, Kitty Kat." Peeta snorts.

"Wow, how does he do it?" Clove ask with sarcasm written all over her tone.

I just shrug.

Delly and Madge make their way over to us and sit next to Clove and directly in front of us. I just see Delly turn about three shades of pink but doesn't say anything to us. Never thought I would see a day with a speechless Delly but I know she doesn't want to say anything that could potentially embarrass her in front of the guy she's 'in love' with.

Madge, Clove, and Peeta just chat almost the whole time. I'm mindlessly playing with my food never actually swallowing or biting any of it. It's becoming a mess on my plate before I realize someone was talking to me and feel Peeta's finger tracing my hand.

He pinches in between my index finger and middle finger, it's something that he does to make me** come back**. It's to keep me out of my daze.

There's also another habit we picked up through the months of my father's death. When I wouldn't lock myself in my room. I was usually the way I am now. In company of many but with a hollow and lonely feeling deep down inside my heart. Peeta was always by my side and whenever I felt this way he would trace things along my hands or arms spelling out beautiful things or just making me feel warm.

"What?"

Clove looks confused but says what I missed again, "We were asking if you were going to the game this friday. You know, the championship? If our football team wins they'll be the District 12 team representing us in the Capitol!"

"I'm going! So is Delly. You should come!" Madge says, almost jumping out of her seat. _Who knew Madge was such a football fan?_

I turn to see Peeta looking at me with hopefully eyes and a grin stretched from ear to ear. The way he looks at me makes my stomach flip and I would never be able to say 'no' to him ever again if he keeps looking at me the way he is now. I don't know how long we were looking at each other before I hear Delly clear her throat. I snap my head towards her and I feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks. When I look back at Peeta I see his cheeks are turning red.

After a few seconds I finally say, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I respond, smiling and looking into Peeta's bright blue eyes.

/

"I think I found the house!" Aunt Effie shrieks as I come close to her.

Ever since they moved to the District she picks me up everyday after school. Well not her, her driver, Aunt Effie is scared out of her mind to drive and Uncle Haymitch didn't want her to learn at the same time. He caters to her every need so getting a driver for her wasn't a big deal.

"Where?" I ask.

"Victor's Lane! It's so beautiful Katniss! I can't wait for you to see it. Your mom loved it, I took her this afternoon and she practically swooned over it. It's absolutely lovely!"

"Okay." Is all I can really say.

It's becoming a hurtful reality that the house my dad picked out with so much love for us is going to be put into the past. We're going to move somewhere else.

_The way it should be, move on. _My mind tells me.

I climb into the car and she tells me all about the house. My mind doesn't listen to anything she says so all I really do is smile at her. I have a feeling Effie knows I'm not paying attention to her but she doesn't seem to care or she doesn't want to try to mother me at the moment.

"Well, I was wondering when that young man was going to come again," she says, looking out the car window.

"Huh?"

Before she can answer I see a smiling Peeta leaning on his car waiting for me.

I don't even wait for the car to turn off. As soon as it come to a stop I jump out of the car leaving my stuff in it and run towards Peeta. His arms are already out ready to embrace me into a hug and begins to whisper_ I've miss you _into my ear like a mantra. I forget how sad I was this morning, how painful it felt to know that I was going to be moving out of the house we're standing in front of us, how miserable I am without my father. All of that is gone by just being in Peeta's arm and I let myself enjoy every single millisecond of it.

"Well, nice to see you again, Peeta!" Aunt Effie says while I'm still in Peeta's warm arms. "I'm going to go inside if you guys are going anywhere just pop inside and let me know."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" I ask, placing my head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

"Coach Brutus cancelled it for the day. The second he said that I got into my car and drove here. Skipping class and going to your lunch wasn't enough." He smiles down to me.

"Well then come on." I say, as I pull away from the hug and walk towards the front door.

Aunt Effie bombards Peeta with questions that she's been itching to ask since the last time she saw him. Peeta politely answers all of them and accepts the drink she was so kind to get him. I like hearing them talk, it's so sweet; as if they were old friends. Aunt Effie pesters me about how I should sit up straight every once in a while but I just leave my head on Peeta's shoulder the whole time. I know he doesn't mind.

Eventually she excuses herself to go watch a movie with my mother in the living room. Everyday since she's been here my mom and Aunt Effie watch movies together, sometimes I join them, sometimes I don't. The movies are more for my mom than for me, it's a way for her to get out of bed. I wasn't going to today anyways but now I at least have an excuse, Peeta.

Peeta and I move our way up the stairs and into my room. We flop onto my bed as we do on our lazy days. Whenever we're together we're usually very active or lazy. Today being lazy, those days usually consist of us just talking and embracing each other.

"Are you really coming to our football game this Friday?" He asks with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Of course." I smile.

"Well s-since you're going... w-would you mind .. umm."

"Spit it out, Mellark." I say teasing him.

"Wearing my away jersey?" He asks shyly.

"Wear your jersey?"

"Yeah... I m-mean you don't HAVE to. But if you're going. I'd like to see you... in the crowd. You know wearing it."

I hesitate and he rushes to get the next sentence out

"You don't have to!"

_Why wouldn't I want to wear Peeta's jersey?_

Being little I would always attend every single one of his baseball games, soccer games, and football games. I would sit on the side with little prim and Mr. Mellark cheering them on. We each would always choose a Mellark boy to cheer for so they'd all have equal support. Mr. Mellark would cheer for the oldest, Tom. Little Prim would cheer for Rye. And I would always cheer for Peeta. Wearing his jersey would be me supporting him like I always did.

"Peeta," After a few seconds he finally gets the nerve to look into my eyes. "I would be honored to wear your jersey."

* * *

"THIS IS THE HOUSE!" Aunt Effie screams as we pull into it the drive way.

It's the absolute biggest house I have ever laid my eyes on in all of District Twelve. The Mellarks residence is big but this was nothing compared. They probably would need this house more than we would, we're only going to be four and my uncle's employees. While there's six of them and having kids like their's it's like there's twelve of them. My mouth gapes as we walk in.

All the floors are made of porcelain tile and the stairs are right in front us wrapped around in a circle to the third floor. _It's amazing._Aunt Effie leads us around the whole house. My mouth can't stay closed. This house has a huge kitchen with a fridge that could store food for a family for thirty, has it's own home cinema, and has rooms beyond rooms. Aunt Effie leads us outside to see a pool in our backyard, I nearly yelled from excitement. It's nothing like the lake Peeta and I always go to but the crystal clear water almost makes me want to strip my clothes and just dive in. That will certainly not be appropriate though. Aunt Effie will scold me until I die for even thinking of such a thing.

Uncle Haymitch's eyes almost jumps out of his sockets when she ushers us downstairs into a basement to see a built in bar and a pool table. Two of my uncle's favorite things. He doesn't drink as much as he use to but he likes to let loosen up and drink every once in a while. I make my way up the circular stairs to the third floor, the second will be for all of the employees. I'm suppose to pick out a room as orders of both of them. _The pool table and bar sealed the deal._ I look through every room, first I pop my head into the master room..._obviously this one's from my aunt and uncle_, the next was too small, the next one was a little too big for my liking _that one can be mom's, _the next one is facing towards the neighbors house if I ever want to change I'll have to deal with curtains and it's too much I like sleeping with the window open. I finally come across the perfect room, it's bigger than the small room but smaller than the one I want for my mom and it's window has a ledge where I can throw myself onto the roof if I wanted, _perfect._

"I found the room I want!" I beam running down the stairs.

My smile falters a little and comes out as a huge laugh when I see my aunt and uncle tongue wrestling.

"I'll just leave you too alone..." I say walking backwards and away from them.

They both snap their heads my way, Uncle Haymitch growls and Aunt Effie starts to turn pink.

"Did you find a room, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I did old man." I chuckle.

"Perfect! I told you you'd love it! I can't wait until we move in." Aunt Effie smiles.

"When are we moving in?" I ask.

"Friday!"

"Oh, seriously? Can't it be before or after? I have this..." I trail off,

"You have what?" Uncle Haymitch asks.

"Well it's Peeta's chamionship game. If they win, they'll be taken to the Captiol to represent District Tweleve. I said I'd go and he asked if I'd wear his jersey. I obviously said 'yes'... I wouldn't want to let him down." I say.

"His jersey?" My uncle asks.

"Yes..."

"Well well, never thought Blondie would ever ask you to wear something so meaningful. It's about time though." Uncle Haymitch says as he stands up removing Aunt Effie from his lap.

_It's just a jersey._ I shrug.

"That's incredibly cute, Katniss! Peeta is such a sweet guy!" Aunt Effie says grinning from ear to ear.

_This is getting weird._

* * *

"Where should I put this, Kat?" Rye asks.

"Uhm... I have no idea." I laugh. "Just set it on the table I guess."

"You would think Katniss would know where things go in her new home." Tom teases.

"Shut up, Tom." I poke my tongue out at him. "Effie's in charge of all of that!"

"GUYS! She has a pool!" Prim squeals.

Rye and Tom look at each other for a second and stop whatever they were doing and rush to the back door where a small Primrose stands.

"YOU HAVE A POOL?" Rye yells.

"Um... yeah." I smile.

"That's incredible! Do you mind teaching me how to swim when we're done helping you move in?" Prim asks.

"Of course, Prim." I smile and pat her head.

She starts to jump from the excitement.

After I told Aunt Effie that I wouldn't be able to help moving in on a Friday she called the real-estate and told them we would like to move in as soon as possible. The guy selling the house came over right away that day and handed my uncle the keys. Rye, Tom, and Prim were given permission by Mr. Mellark to skip school like I was and help us move in. Peeta had to go to school, which he wasn't really happy about, for his intense football practice. I would be upset too but he has a championship game in two days. So, here we are unpacking boxes after boxes. Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch are around the house helping his employees move in the new furniture and the old furniture we took from my old home, and my mom's on the third floor putting away everything in drawers. The third floor was the first thing done.

"There we have it!" Aunt Effie squeals.

"Finally." Tom says exhausted. "I don't think I would have been able to move another box."

"Me either." Ryes says throwing himself on the new couch in the living room.

"I'm going to get us all drink!" Aunt Effie says with the click of her heels fading away and Prim following right behind her.

"Is anyone home?" a voice says as they make their way into the living room where we all stand.

"Peeta!" I rush over to him and kiss his cheek. "Is football practice over?"

_Did I just kiss him in front of everyone?_

Peeta must have the same thought running through his head because he tilts his head a little towards me. I do everything in my will power not to blush.

"It was over for two hours... It's nearly eight," he says as he throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh... I lost track of time." I respond.

"Mom told me to check on you guys or help if you weren't done." He looks around the house. "But seems like you guys are finished."

"We JUST finished." Prim beams walking in holding a tray with glasses filled with lemonade. "They have a pool!"

"A pool?" He arches his eyebrow grabbing one of the glasses Prim brought to us.

"Yes, we have a pool. How's football practice going, Blondie?" Uncle Haymitch asks taking a sip from his own glass.

"You do realize all of us are blonde, right?" Rye laughs.

"Yeah but I only call Blondie over there, Blondie." Uncle Haymitch lets out a big laugh.

Peeta just smiles, "It's going pretty good. I can't wait until Friday."

"Me either!" Prim squeals.

"Want to try swimming now, Prim?" I ask her.

"How about tomorrow?" Tom asks. "It's getting pretty late and you have school tomorrow."

"I don't!" Ryes smiles.

"Neither do I." Tom laughs.

"I hate you guys I can't wait until I go to college you guys go to school three times a week." Prim pouts. "Can I come here after school then, Katniss? I really want to learn!"

"Sure, Prim." I grin.

"Yay!" She jumps up and down.

/

"So what do you want for your birthday, Prim?"

After school Prim literally rushed into my house almost knocking a table over and ran to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. She was practically glowing about how she was going to learn how to swim all day. Our school doesn't have a pool like others around District Twelve do. So during our gym units we don't learn how to swim. I've been teaching her how keep herself floating while on her back after she mastered it, I let her back stroke.

"I don't really know... "

"Come on! You want something. Everyone always wants something." I say as I plunge underwater to get my messy hair pulled back from my face.

"When am I going to be able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go underwater!"

"Um... I mean you can do that but just don't try to swim underwater... That's for your next lesson." I say patting her on the head. "Are you going to tell me what you want or not, Primrose?"

"If I tell you, you probably won't."

_Won't?_

"I'd do anything for you, Prim." I say. Honestly, I would. If I could pluck the moon down for her birthday, I would. Prim is that endearing and sweet that she works a way into your heart.

"I'll tell you when my birthday comes closer." She smiles, splashing water my way.

"It's next week!" I say, shuffling water her way.

I teach her a few more basic strokes and we play "Marco Polo" for a good half an hour. Aunt Effie eventually calls us in for dinner and we eat Prim's favorite dish. She gushes over how wonderful it is and that she should come over more often. Aunt Effie admires how well mannered she is and glances over me every once in a way. I burp once to irritate her and Prim lets out a giggle. I know everything there needs to be known about how to eat properly and how to behave at social events but I'm not like Aunt Effie who does it every second she breathes.

/

I'm spread across my bed trying to finish my homework but it's no use. It's almost one in the morning and I can't find myself going to sleep. Everyone else in the house is sleeping, or at least I think. After dinner, Aunt Effie and I dropped Prim home and she promised Aunt Effie she'd be back soon. When we came home I watched a useless Capitol shows that both my mother and Aunt Effie enjoyed while I started at in disgust. _Who has that much drama in their life? Come on._

I decide to change into my pajamas and turn off my light. After a few minutes of tossing and turning in bed I decide to get on the roof. I throw on a huge sweatshirt and jump on my ledge and throw myself onto the roof. I just stare at the stars peacefully and hum a song I remember my dad singing when I was younger.

I hear my name a couple of times before I notice it's coming from under me.

"Katnisssssssssssssss." I hear again and finally sit up to see a familiar blonde with blue eyes staring up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I couldn't sleep and well I jogged here."

"You what? Peeta it's almost one in the morning!"

"I know. I just wanted to see you." He says, looking at me with those hopeful eyes again.

"Um... can you climb up or should I go downstairs?" I ask.

"Kat, we both know I'm not much a of climber. I'll break my leg and I need it for tomorrow." He chuckles. "Why are you on the roof anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep." I say. "Go to the back door, I'll be there in a minute."

I'm so glad these stairs don't creak the way my old ones did, it makes the task of sneaking Peeta in a lot easier than it should. Once I get to the back door I see Peeta's holding something.

"What's that?" I ask as I lead him into the kitchen.

"Oh right. I'm also here to give you this." He smiles, handing me a shirt which I'm guessing is his away jersey.

"Oh my gosh, it's so big! My Uncle's right what has your mother been feeding you?" I tease.

He's about to let out a laugh but I cover his mouth and he laughs into my hands.

"Not here. Come to my room with me." I say, pulling him through the kitchen up the stairs.

"Hey, these don't creak." He whispers into my ear. "I like it."

I smile and place my index finger over my mouth indicating him to stay silent.

Once we're in my room Peeta falls onto my bed. I just stand and stare at him while he grabs a pillow and places it under his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Peeta I can tell something's wrong. You may be the 'King of Hiding Emotions' but you never seem to hide them when you're with me."

"So that's what you call me behind my back?" He laughs, throwing a small pillow at my stomach.

I grab the pillow and make my way to the bed. I place my head onto the large pillow his heads on and scoot in near him my lips are practically on his when I speak, "Tell me what's wrong." I plead.

He shifts his gaze to my ceiling and I do the same.

"Tomorrow. Coach Brutus told me scouts are coming to this one, Kat. Some are here to see me. I'm scared what if I mess up? I mean I know we've been practicing for weeks on end but what if I'm not good enough?" He hesitates than looks at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Or what if I'm that good and they want to take me to a different district. Away from here, away from you. "

_Away from here? Away from me? I have never imagined a time where Peeta wouldn't be by my side. He's my best friend, they can't just take him away because he's good at some sport._

I'm at a loss of words for a minute or so before he says something again, "That's why I came here. I needed to see you. I remember all the times you would come over when you needed someone to talk to and I felt like I could do the same. I wasn't going to be able to see you tomorrow either. Well, not until after the game. Coach wants us to do bonding or something like that. I bet it's just so he can keep on eye on us and not do something stupid like injure ourselves."

I let out a small laugh and cup his face into my hands as I say the next few sentences, "Peeta, I may suck at words and giving advice. I'm also terrible at making any type of food to make you feel better but I'm always here for you. The same way you were there for me. And tomorrow night I'll be right there wearing your jersey cheering you on." I smile.

He leans in closer to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I pull a blanket off the floor and cover us. I place my head on his chest and and his warm hands hold me close to him. His steady heart makes me drowsy. Peeta whispers something into my ear but I don't quite catch. It's lost with the drowsiness that pulls me under.

* * *

**Here you are! Katniss finally moved in her new home and upcoming is Peeta's football game :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Always remember to let me know what you think (:**


	4. The Game

When I wake up my body feels colder than usual. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands to get rid of the fogginess. When I turn to my left I see my phone with a small light blinking at the top. I pluck it from my side and rest on my lap to see there's a text message from Peeta.

Peeta:

_Kat, we fell asleep on your bed last night. I'm so sorry for not telling you when I left. You just looked so peaceful. I would have hated myself for waking you up. Thanks for listening to me last night._

_See you later._

Seconds later the alarm on my phone started screeching. I 'dismiss' it and throw my phone to the floor. I felt so cold and I just wanted Peeta to come back and climb back into bed with me. _Get a hold of yourself, Everdeen. _I finally fling my feet off my bed and work toward my bathroom. I take a nice short shower and change into comfy skinny jeans and a green flowy top, then braid my damp hair down my back tossing the braid over my shoulder. I hop around as I put on my black chuck taylors when I hear Effie calling for me downstairs.

I'm barely down the stairs when I hear a familiar voice, the same voice I fell asleep to last night. I rush down the stairs to see a smiling Peeta in a blue shirt that matches his eyes perfectly, drinking a cup of tea with my aunt.

"Peeta?"

"Oh, there you are honey! Peeta's here to take you to school. Isn't that delightful?" Effice beams.

"Of course." I smile. Aunt Effie hands me my own cup of tea and I see a small box filled with cheese buns. "Did you make these?"

"Yes, when I couldn't sleep any longer I made sure to make you some." We look at each other and I feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks remembering last night's sleeping arrangements.

My uncle strolls in and keeps his gaze at Peeta, "Blondie, what are you doing here?"

"He's here to give Katniss a ride!" Effie squeals.

"Last night wasn't enough, huh?" My uncle asks, arching his eyebrow to both of us.

_He knows._

Effie fidgets around on her iPad and excuses herself to see my mother. I'm pretty sure she knows what's going on, and if she doesn't she understands it's none of her business.

My uncle's smirking at us and I feel my face turning red. "Didn't think I would see a familiar blonde in a bed with my niece?" He asks as he heads to the counter grabbing his 'everday coffee mug'.

Peeta opens his mouth but decides to close it. Uncle Haymitch finally has his coffee in hand when he looks at both of us. "You know I wake up every night around the same time to use the bathroom. Then, I go check on you Kat. Your mother tells me your nightmares haven't come in a long time but still to be sure."

I didn't think my face could get anymore red, I was wrong.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It's my fault-"

"Oh don't worry, Peeta. I trust you." He then points his finger at me. "Her. She. She's the one I don't trust. Always doing the opposite of what people tell her to do. Defying authority."

I poke my tongue out at him.

"I do believe there's school you two need to attend." He lets out a lengthy laugh.

You didn't have to tell me and Peeta twice. I grab the box full of cheese buns, throw my bookbag over my shoulder and make my way out of the house. We both yell goodbye to Effie and rush to his car.

Once I climb inside I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, "I told you. You're his favorite."

"I thought my heart was going to stop in there." He laughs.

"Oh shushhhhh, at least you're not going to be questioned about this later." I pout.

Peeta slowly pulls out of my drive way and I play with the radio frequency until I hear a song we're both comfortable with.

"How are you getting to the game tonight?" He asks.

"Your brother Tom. When he was helping us out on Wednesday he told me he'd give me a ride. Something about meeting a girl." I say slightly uninterested.

_What is he going to say to me later? I hope he doesn't tell my mom._

"Oh. Lavinia's her name. He told me he wouldn't date her unless the family approves. Everyone did, now all that's left is you."

"ME?" I snort. "Why? I mean I'm not family."

"Yeah, you're practically like family. You should just change your last name to Mellark." He chuckles. "Plus, my parents adore you. They probably want to marry you to one of us. Make you an official Mellark."

_An official Mellark? Katniss Mellark?_

That doesn't sound so bad and I know exactly who I would be married off to if his parents had the choice, no doubt in anyone's mind it would be Peeta. Ever since we were little I'd force him to play house with me. After a while it wasn't forced anymore. Peeta generally loved playing house with me. He'd always refer to me as Mrs. Mellark and I'd refer to him as my husband. His mom would always gush to my mom about how cute we were and that maybe someday the little game could become real. I once heard our moms talking about how it would be a real challenge to get into any fancy dress.

I just shrug. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any girls you're going to introduce me to?"

Peeta slams on the break as the car jolts and looks at me with wide eyes. "Umm n-no."

"Oh..."

"Why?" He asks as he pulls into the school parking lot.

"Just curious. I always hear girls whisper about you. I'm surprised you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet."

"I just … Well there's this one girl. But I can tell she's oblivious to how I feel about her." He says.

"You sure now how to pick them, Mellark." He laughs. "Prim told me about your friendship, how are you two now?"

"Prim? What'd she tell you?"

"Just told me it's one of your close friends. That's all." I say, nibbling on a cheese buns. I moan a little in my mouth. "Theses are amazing."

"You and your foodgasm." He laughs.

"Hey! Food loves me, I love food. Now, don't change the subject!"

"Well I think we're okay. I recently asked her to do something that defines more about us, and she accepted it. I feel like maybe soon I can tell her how I feel."

Jealously pangs through me, I feel my blood boiling and without saying a word I just get out the car. Peeta jumps out after me.

"You okay?"

He's concerned.

_Fine. Except I have no idea why I want to rip the head off the girl you have feelings for._

"Y-Yeah, I-I just needed some a-air." I stammer. "Plus, unlike you I need to get to class."

"Let me walk you into the building." He grins throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to faint on the way there."

"I'm a big girl, Mellark." I poke my tongue out.

"I know, big girl. But I'm going to have to spend time with a bunch of boys all day. I'd like to spend every single moment I can with my bestfriend."

"Okay." I smile. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be amazing today." I go on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "I know you will be."

He pulls me into a long hug and whispers into my neck, "Thank you," a shiver goes down my spine.

The bell rings making me pull away from the hug. We both say goodbye and we hurry off different directions.

/

"KATNISS!" Clove runs into me, almost knocking the wind out of me as she envelopes me into a hug.

"CLOVE!"

"What are you doing right now?" She asks, a little too eager.

"I have Math, why?"

"NOT ANYMORE YOU DON'T!"

"What?"

"Come on!" She drags me towards the opposite direction of my Math class.

"Where are we going, Clove?" I ask, letting her drag me.

"We're going to see the Football team." She grins.

"What? We're going to get in trouble! Clove..."

"Did you forget my uncle is the football coach. We can just bat our eyes and ask him to excuse us for a while. I promise you'll just miss Math," she leads me into the gym where there are tables of food everywhere. "And possibly lunch."

I laugh.

"Clove! Katniss! What are you too doing here?" Coach Brutus asks.

"We're here to see you, uncle." Clove bats her eyes.

Coach Brutus rolls his eyes. "Right Clove, Cato's over there." He points to the direction of a tall blonde man scuffing down food. She happily runs towards his direction.

"Nice to see you again, Katniss," He smiles. "Heard your good old uncle finally moved back to his district."

"Yeah we all live together now." I give him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry about that." He lets out a loud laugh, then turns his head to the left. "Mellark! You have a visitor!"

He gives me a wink and walks towards two boys wrestling yelling at them to stop.

I blush a little.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um. Hi." I give him a small wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"Clove dragged me here... She said she'll get her uncle to um excuse me." I smile.

"Well, thank god you're here! Finnick keeps telling me to not mess up tonight. I was ready to throw him into space." He chuckles a little. "Then he won't stop talking about Annie. He's got it bad..."

"They're cute together."

He pokes out his tongue, "Right. Who can resist the Finnick Odair charm?"

"Maybe that's why Annie fell in love with him." I smile.

"I would like to think Annie's feelings run deeper than Finnick's charm." He scoffs. "Come on." He drags me out the gym doors.

"What's with everyone dragging me around today?" I laugh.

"We're just going to the park." He smiles.

"Peeta! That park is a five minute walk from here."

"Not if we run." He winks taking off in front of me.

It takes me a minute but I'm running after him laughing along. I felt six again. Peeta's already seated on a bench when I arrive. I smile at him but I can tell something's bugging him. I just place myself next to him, and I wait for him to speak first.

"What would happen if I leave the district?" He asks.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Like what would happen?" His eyes bore into mine.

He's searching for answers. Answer, I'm not sure I can give him.

"What are you talking about, Peeta?" I feel my heart falling into the pit of my stomach. I never imagined him _really_ leaving.

"I don't know. I mean Cato's and Gale's minds are already set to go to District two. Annie and Finnick want to go to District Four and start lives there. Even Marvel's planning on going somewhere and Marvel's the laziest human in all of Panem." He laughs a little but I can tell he's scared. "What would happen if I leave? I mean my parents will get along the bakery just fine, they don't need me. My siblings have each other, they won't need me."

_I need you_, I think to myself.

"Tom and Rye never left the district and they say they partly regret it. That I should go on to another district. I can always come back and visit. But what if I come back and everything's different?"

"Peeta, nothing will change. You're going to graduate this year. In a couple of months it'll be your turn to start a life but it depends on you where you want to go." I say standing from the bench. "Now, I don't know about you but those swings look awfully lonely." I grab his arm and lead him to the empty swing set.

We swing and talk the rest of the time. Completely avoiding the subject we were talking about earlier. In six months, Peeta will be graduating, and he will have the opportunity to leave to whatever district he wants. _Away from me, if he wants._

/

"Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Tom Mellark and his friend are waiting downstairs for you." One of my uncle's maids tells me.

I make a circle around my face with my hands to wake me up from my sleep. "Thank you, Levvy. I'll be right down."

I stumble out of the bed I've spent my whole afternoon on and walk into my bathroom. After Peeta and I left the park we happily ate lunch with the football team. Then Clove and I headed to our last class of the day. Aunt Effie as always was outside waiting for me and as soon as I crossed the threshold of our house I ran up the stairs and laid across the bed all afternoon. I went to re-braid my hair but stopped noticing how I strangely like the curls formed around my face. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then quickly used the bathroom. My jeans were perfectly clean, so I left them one and slipped on a white long sleeved shirt. It's toward the end of October, the days getting shorter and nights getting longer. I already feel the cold breezy night ahead of me. I grab the blue and white jersey that was nicely hung on the back of my door and carefully examined it. I felt a shiver down my spine just seeing the last name printed on the back, 'MELLARK' in large white letter with the number '52' right underneath. I throw it on and felt cozy as if Peeta had his arms around me. I changed into new socks and grabbed my black chuck taylors racing down the stairs.

Aunt Effie had a small meal set in front of both Tom and his girlfriend, Lavinia I think Peeta said. She was a petite girl with medium length red hair and hazel eyes. She was thin but you could see the muscles in her arms. She definitely works out. I have no idea what led me to throw my arms around her and embrace her but I felt like I've known her for a while, her presence gave me comfort. And that's odd because no one other than the people I live with, the Mellarks, and Madge have ever given me that.

Tom grins and with that I can tell he's more than happy that he brought over his girlfriend. After I let go of her. Tom gives me a tight squeeze and introduces us.

"Katniss, this is Lavinia." He smiles. "Lavinia, this is Katniss." He says. We extend hands and shake.

"It's so nice to meet you." I give her a warm smile.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine, Katniss." She says.

She has an accent to her voice one I can't completely put my finger on until I stare at my Aunt Effie. I've heard the familiar accent before. When Effie first started working for my Uncle Haymitch, Effie spoke the same way. With my uncle traveling around all of Panem frequently she learned how to speak in a voice that doesn't have any accent in general.

"She's from the Capitol." Aunt Effie beams, answering the question I was about to throw Lavinia's way.

"What are you doing in District Twelve?" I ask.

"I saw the wilderness and how peaceful it was here. I love the Capitol, it's my home but it's always so busy having people everywhere. I wanted somewhere soothing. I felt like District Twelve would be perfect." She smiles and turns her gaze to Tom. "And it didn't hurt that I met someone like Tom to keep me here."

Tom blushes and it takes all of me not to squeal. Tom was always the level-headed one out of the Mellarks. He never paid much attention to girls. His importance was always just school, work, and his sports. The way he looks at Lavinia makes my heart clench. _I know that look._ It's the same look my father use to give my mother. I gulp and push those thoughts away. I can't mourn my father right now, I will soon be on my way to cheer on Peeta.

"I see your wearing Peeta's Jersey, Kat." Tom gives me a smirk before biting into the finger sandwiches Aunt Effie laid out for them.

"Um, yeah." I smile shyly heading towards the fridge in the excuse of grabbing something to drink. I feel my face getting hot and I don't want anyone, especially Tom to witness it.

"Well, we better get going. We still have to go pick up Prim and Rye." Tom says, grabbing a hold of Lavina's arm.

"Where are they?"

"Prim still needed time to get ready and Rye was taking a nap." Lavina smiles.

We all said goodbye to my family who promised they would head to the stadium once Uncle Haymitch gets home and headed towards the Mellark's residence Prim and Rye were more than happy when they climbed into the car and saw what I was wearing. Rye, being the guy he is teased me the whole time, pulling at my hair that wasn't tied in a braid and shifting his entire body weight on me whenever Tom made a sharp turn. It was comfortable and felt like old times so Prim and I couldn't help but laugh the whole car ride.

"KATNISS!" Annie squeals once we all made our way into the stadium. She was wearing Finnick's jersey and had the cheeiest grin on her face when she saw me. "Come sit with me! Jo won't stop complaining about how Gale gave his jersey to another girl."

"I was going to sit with the Mellarks." I speak shyly.

"You can join us if you'd like, Annie." Rye speaks up.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She said throwing her arms around Rye.

"My pleasure." He winks.

_Gross._

Once we spot both Mr. and Mrs. Mellark we sit a row behind them and talk the whole time. Rye excuses himself to go get something to eat but we all know that he's going to go flirt with girls. Prim and Annie are sitting next to my left playing with my hair the whole time telling me how I should keep it down more often. The game isn't suppose to start for another thirty minutes but the stadium is already getting full on both sides. Our side full of blue and white clothing representing the District Twelve Mustangs while the other side was in Red and Black represents the District Twelve Mutts. Clove, Delly, and Madge spot me in the crowd of people and make their way towards us.

"Hey Kat, mind if we sit here?" Clove asks, her hairs curled and she's wearing Cato's away jersey with black jeans.

"Of course not." I smile waving them towards the empty seats to my right. They all sit down and from the corner of my eye I can see Delly eyeing me.

"I thought you and Peeta weren't dating." She finally says.

"Um.. We're not." I blush.

"Oh. Then why are you wearing his jersey?"

"Because she can, Delly." Prim finally speaks up. The Cartwrights live on the same street as the Mellarks and have known each other as long as we've known each other. Except Delly never friend-ed Peeta the way Prim friend-ed Delly's little brother. Prim always rants about how Delly annoyed her always gossiping about Peeta with her friends as if he was a piece of meat.

Delly's cheeks start to turn red from anger or embarrassment. I can't really tell. Prim keeps fiddling with my hair while Annie talks about Finnick. She's in as deep as Finnick is.

"What position does he play, Annie?" Madge asks.

"He's quarterback!" Annie beams.

"Cato's running back." Clove smiles.

"What's Peeta, Kat?" Madge turns her gaze to me.

"Wide receiver." I give her a small smile.

I look over at Tom to see he's in his own little world with Lavinia. They're making cute face at each other and occasionally kissing. They look happily in love.

_I wonder how it would feel to be like that with someone. Completely smitten over one another. _But that's where it stops. I can't afford to fall in love. I can't afford to have someone ripped out of my life.

"Hey, Johanna's making her way towards us." Prim points at the spiky haired girl with a scowl on her face.

Annie groans. I laugh.

"What the hell, Annie! I had to find out from Rye who was desperately flirting with some girl to find out where you were!" Johanna screams.

"Well, you were annoying me. Who cares that Seeder's wearing Gale's shirt." She pouts.

Johanna looks like she's going to argue some more but decides just to sit in between me and Prim. She eyes me up and down looking at the jersey and smirks at me before turning to Prim.

"Hey flower." Johanna laughs petting Prim's long hair.

"Hey JoJo." Prim smiles.

"You're lucky you're cute. I hate when people call me that." She laughs.

Prim pokes her tongue out.

"THE GAME'S ABOUT TO START!" Clove yells.

I haven't gone to many of the football teams games this year. It was a thing I would love to do but after my father's death I didn't enjoy anything I use to love to do. This game was obviously different, usually all the players just run out on to the stadium and huddle together but today they're announcing everyone's name and the positions they're playing from both teams. Starting with the Captain who happens to be the 'sexy quarterback,' Finnick Odair. I didn't pay attention to anyone after that, just heard the occasionally scream coming from the girls sitting next to me until I heard his name.

"And lastly, our phenomenal Wide-Receiver, Number Fifty-Two, Peeta Mellark!"

There was screams coming from our side of the stadium everywhere which made my heart thump a little faster. Peeta was very loved and it made me feel like I wasn't a good enough best friend for him. I didn't let that get to me and screamed along with everyone. He came out in a white jersey with blue letters and blue pants that looked ridiculously good on him. I could feel myself blush thinking that. His curls were perfectly hanging in-front of his face and his eyes were sparkling with all the lighting surrounding him. His right hand clutching his helmet. He had his 1000 watt smile on and when he spotted me in the crowd not to far from where he was standing he winked and waved. I smiled and blew a kiss his way. I have no idea what _possessed_ me to do that but it felt right.

I guess Johanna noticed the gesture because she snorted and elbowed me in the stomach. I yelped in pain but she didn't say sorry she just kept laughing. My mind couldn't really focus on the game or could concentrate on what was going on. I have watched football games millions of times and I always followed along perfectly but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Peeta. During half time I convinced myself I would be okay if he left. Peeta was doing amazing and I had no doubt in my mind that some amazing University in another district will go after him. It hurts to think about it but I want Peeta to be happy and have whatever he wants. If going to another district is what he wants than I'd let him. _I'm no one to hold him back._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"I yell jumping out of my seat. I cut out of my daydream fast enough to say Peeta score the winning touch down.

"WINNING THE GAME! OUR OWN PEETA MELLARK SCORES THE WINNING TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yells.

Everyone wearing blue and white were hysterical jumping up and down. From a distance to my left I saw Aunt Effie yelling and wrapping her arms around my uncle. _I'm going to tease her about that later, I don't think that's lady like. _Mrs. Mellark has tears in her eyes and Mr. Mellark looks like he might have some soon. Everyone is in such a happy daze. I see Cato and Finnick hoist Peeta onto his shoulders. Peeta's cheeks are turning red obviously embarrassed but his eyes say differently, he's proud of himself,_ and why wouldn't he be_? Johanna's pushing her way through the crowd to get towards the football team only to stop in her tracks when she sees girl who I recognize as Rue's older sister, Seeder, have her hands around Gale's neck. She stomps her feet on the ground and turns around to join Rye and links her arm around his. Rye's impression is comically that if I wasn't so focused on Annie dragging me to get to Finnick I would have thrown myself on the floor and laughed. I was too busy paying attention on Johanna and Rye that I hadn't noticed a pair of comforting hands around my waist.

"Peeta!" I laugh and turn to face him, throwing my arms around his waist tightly. "You did amazing!"

He blushes, "Thanks. I was dying out there, hardest team I've faced so far."

"Didn't notice." I smile.

I pull away from his waist as I see Prim running up to her brother and jumping into his arms. "PEETA! You did amazing!" She yells.

"So I was told." He smiles putting his sister down.

Mrs. Mellark is talking to Aunt Effie still in the stadium's benches along with my mom. You can tell she was also crying. My mom has a happy smile on her face when I met her eyes and there's something in her eyes that I can't register. But any emotion is better than the vacant look she had a few weeks ago.

"EVERYONE PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Finnick yells, as he kisses Peeta on the forehead and repeatedly tells him he loves him. I can't help but snort at the whole scene because just this morning he was harassing Peeta on his technique.

"Do you want to come?" Peeta asks.

_Do I?_ I don't really go to parties, unless they're social events for my uncle or family gatherings. High school parties have never been something I came across of.

"I'd love to." I say with confidence I didn't know I had in me.

"Great." He says, shooting me his 1000 watt smile as he heads into the locker room with his whole team.

* * *

**What do you think about the game and Katniss's jealously/feelings all over the place?**

**Always let me know what you think (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	5. You're amazing, you know

Peeta comes out in the same blue shirt he was wearing when he picked me up this morning and ripped jeans. His hair is falling damp in front of him and he looks freshly clean. He picks me up over my shoulder and starts walking towards the parking lot.

"PEETA!" I yell.

As we're in front of the car he lets out a loud laugh. "You know, you're thin. Has your uncle been feeding you?" He pinches my stomach.

"Yes, he does." I stick out my tongue.

"Well good!" He opens the car door for me and I slip inside.

I fiddle with the radio as he pulls out of the parking lot. I finally settle on a station that doesn't have ugly music and relax in the passenger seat.

"You look beautiful in the jersey, by the way." I start to blush. "You should wear it more often."

"Well you look really nice in your uniform, Mr. Mellark." I state.

He laughs and I notice we're on our way to my neighborhood.

As if reading my mind. "Finnick lives ten houses down from you." He says, answering my expression.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Johanna's lives on this street too. She's Finnick's neighbor. They drive each other insane." He laughs.

"Couldn't imagine how." I laugh with him.

Before we get out of the car I neatly take off Peeta's jersey and fold it onto the passenger seat. Thankfully, the long-sleeved shirt I put in is lacy and looks party appropriate. He entertwines his hand with mine and we make into Finnick's house. The house is exactly like mine, except with teenagers running around it making a mess of things.

"Do his parents care?" I whisper into Peeta's ear.

"They're not going to be home for another week." Peeta laughs. "Might as well let Finnick have fun before he's dead."

That's when I spot Finnick he runs over to us. I half expected him to run to Peeta but his arms embraced me. "Kitty Kat, you made it!" He chimes.

I just laugh and can smell the hint of alcohol so I give my best and decided to hug him back. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Music's blasting through his house and that's when I see the dance floor that's been formed in what's suppose to be the living room. I can barely make out a happily dancing Annie and before I can think anything she has her arms around me tugging me to the floor. I let her drag me because her smile is so innocent and undeniably cute that I couldn't say no to her. We're dancing and singing along to the music as we twirl each other. From the corner of my eyes I can Johanna who looks to be heavily drunk but she probably doesn't care as she grinds into the man she's dancing with.

"So Katniss!" Annie screams over the music. "Can I take you shopping tomorrow!"

"Sure!" I smile.

Then shes grabs my arm to twirl me and that's when I'm take back from two familiar blondes dancing together.

_Delly's_ dancing with _Peeta._

I don't know what emotions are spreading through out my body but I suddenly feel like clawing her eyes out. If it wasn't for Annie's movement in front of me I would have no problem doing so. I shake my head and keep my attention on her, she obviously didn't see what made my heart rage a couple seconds ago. And if Annie didn't notice it, I won't either. After the songs over, Annie's happily laughing and I join her. Right as a new song starts Finnick asks if she can steal her for the dance. I, of couse, give him her hand and make my way through the living room out to the back to see that Finnick also has pool. People are running around splashing each other and it's not until I hear Johanna that I noticed they're almost all naked.

"SKINNY DIP!" She yells and throws herself into the pool. She's underwater for a couple seconds until her head bobs up. "OH HEY KAT! COME IN!"

"No, I'm okay Johanna." I smile.

"JUST SHRED SOME CLOTHES!" She yells even though I'm two feet away from her.

I just laugh and tell her maybe some other time before I work my way to the seats he has outside. I text my aunt to let her know I'll be home later.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asks.

I turn to see a tall broad shoulder man looking down at me.

_Gale._

"Um. I need some air, I guess." I shrug.

"Shouldn't you be inside with Peeta?" He asks.

"He's dancing. I don't want to bother him."

"Oh, you're not even close to being a bother to him." He laughs. "He probably wants you to go save him from the blonde."

"They're still dancing?"

_What. The. Heck. That must be the seventh song!_

"Yeah, I went to ask him where Johanna was, the blonde shushed me away and told me to find her myself. Peeta's too nice to just leave her. Plus, she reeks of alcohol. Another reason he might not want to push her way." He says indifferently.

"What can I do?"

"Whatever you want. I'm pretty sure she'll back off if you grab him." He smiles and turns his gaze to Johanna. "AH JO! DON'T DO THAT!" He yells, leaving me to my own thoughts.

After the song finished I let myself walk back in the living room that's now extremely dark with a hint of stobe lights around the room. I squint my eyes to the shifting lighting on the mission to reel Peeta away from Delly. It takes half the song to find Peeta but when I find him I see Delly leaning in to him. Her lips very close to his exposed neck. If I was infurated earlier, this gave me the push to almost launch myself at her. _Calm down. Katniss. Don't make a scene._ While I calmly make my way over to them I remind myself to breathe. When Peeta catches me his eyes lighten up and he gives me the 1000 watt smile he has specially for me.

"There you are! Peeta, I've been looking for you. " I smile st him grabbing him by the arm away from Delly.

Delly looks like she wants to say something but before anything comes out she covers her mouth and hurries off to a direction I assume is the bathroom.

"Thanks." He whispers into my ear. "She doesn't talk to me almost all my life and now she decides to make her move."

"I'm sorry about her." I say.

"Don't be. How can I ever repay you?" He winks.

"I believe a dance is in order, Mr. Mellark." I smile, arching my eyebrow.

"Okay, let's dance."

"Aren't you going to ask?" I ask in an adsurb Capitol accent.

Peeta laughs and takes my hand placing his lips over my knuckles giving them a gentle kiss. I suppress the shiver running down my spine as I smile widely at him.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Oh, please call me Katniss." I laugh as I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor.

The rest of the night is spent in Peeta's arms dancing the night away. Laughing along with Annie and watching a lot of people making an ass of themselves because of the alcohol in their body. When everyone leaves around two in the morning Annie excuses herself to put Finnick to bed saying she knows 'the drill', whatever that may be.

Peeta and I stay behind to clean the house talking about the funny things Johanna does when she's out of her mind.

"Annie's taking me shopping tomorrow." I say, throwing cans of pop into a garbage bag.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun. I like her."

Peeta just smiles brightly and begins to wash dishes.

"GUYS!" Annie hurries towards us. "You don't have to clean, I'll do it!"

"Oh, don't worry about it Annie. I live like ten houses down my uncle won't mine."

"Well, okay." She beams.

Annie decides to blast more music as we swiftly clean the house as best as we can for three teenagers that are partied out and tired. When we finally finished we all made sure to lock all the door and make our way out of Finnick's house. Annie promising to call me tomorrow to set up a time.

Peeta drove the ten house distance and was going to say goodbye but I shut off his engine and pulled him to where my backyard lies.

"Lay down with me. Let's stare at the stars." I say, laying down on my back throwing my hands behind my neck.

"Katniss Everdeen, a star gazer? Never thought I'd see the day." He laughs setting himself next to me.

We spent long minutes just pointing out constellation at each other and other minutes just laying down peacefully when I felt myself dozing off.

"Katniss." Peeta nudged me.

"Huh? Wait, what?" I snap my eyes open.

Peeta chuckles "Nothing, you're falling asleep Kat. Let's get you inside." He stand brushing away strands of grass clinging to his shirt. "Plus, it's cold out here. I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay." I smile at him as he pulls me up. We're about to enter the back door of my home when I turn my attention to him.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty amazing, you know?"

My cheek began to redden and he leans in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thought, I'd tell you if you didn't already know," he says as he walks back towards the back-yard's door, leaving me on the back door's steps blushing.

* * *

"How about this one, Katniss?"

I glace up from my text conversation with Prim to see Annie in a light pale pink dress. "Annie, that looks great on you."

Annie lets out a small groan and stomps back into the dressing room to come out in a red dress. She pulls herself in front of the 3-way mirror and spins around with her hands over her head. "What about this one?" She smiles sweetly.

"I think it looks great on you."

"Katniss! I didn't pick you up at eleven in the morning and throw myself on your bed for you to not answer me truthfully!"

"Thanks for that by the way," I poke my tongue out at her. "I _almost_ had a heart attack."

I woke up before noon on Saturday all thanks to Annie's squealing. While I groaned she made herself at home and worked her way around my dresser and clothes grabbing my bra, underwear, pale blue jeans, and a 'District Twelve Mustangs' sweatshirt. She than marched me into the bathroom where I had to brush my teeth as she braided my her into a perfect fish tail.

"Katniss! You've been saying the same thing about everything I've tried on!" She whines.

"Well, it's true." I glance up to her again fidgeting with the fish tail braid.

"Really?" She asks, hesitantly. "You think so?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." I assure her giving her a warm smile.

"Okay!" She beams rushing into the dressing room. "Jo's coming soon, by the way."

"What is she shopping for?"

"Same as me! A new dress for the Winter Festival we have." I can hear the clattering of hangers and clothes beginning thrown around. "Are you going with us this year? That'd be so much fun!"

The Winter Festival is something huge we celebrate. Basically the whole district gets together and is thankful for another year of having a family and love. We do it in the first Saturday of every Decemeber because it usually never snows. If it snows it's held inside somewhere but most of the time it's in the Town Square. Everything is decorated in white and there's something for people of all ages. Carnival rides, games, food courts, dancing areas, and shops to buy presents for Christmas.

There's a tradition where the male shows up to your front door with twelve roses and asks you to be their 'partner' for the festival, you either decline or you accept. It's a special thing that couples do or people that really like each other. Even if your married the husband will come home with the roses. It's like saying 'Thank you for being in my life.' Most years Peeta's family and mine would just go in a group so I've never been asked and Peeta has never asked anyone, same with Tom. Rye on the other hand always asks a new girl every year.

"I usually go with Peeta and his family so probably. I don't understand why you need a new outfit though." I say indifferently, looking through the racks of clothing outside of Annie's dressing room. I usually just wear one of my mom's older dress from when she was my age. They are her prize possessions and are in beautiful care.

"Well this year Finn and I are going as a couple," she beams as she comes out in bright blue dress._ This dress is the same as Peeta's eyes,_ I think to myself. "So I want to look perfect and it's also our last carnival before we live to district four. I want it to be memorable."

She nods disapproving before her and rushes back inside where I hear zippers being pulled. "Plus, this year we finally get to speak to you. We would always see you with Peeta the previous years and he always kept you to himself. Which was_ selfish_ of him because I really like you, Katniss."

"Well, I really like you Annie." I smile as my phone starts to ring. "I'll be right back I'm getting a phone call."

"Okay!"

I look down to see who my caller is, a picture of Madge laughing with a book in her other hand in response, her hair is slightly messy and her eyes are shut from the laughter. It's one of the only time she hasn't yelled at me saying 'NO PICTURES, KAT!'

I press on the green button and answer, "Hey Madge, what's up?"

She clears he throat through the other line before speaking, "Um. Clove and I are going shopping for the Festival. Wanna come with us?"

_Is everyone shopping for the Winter Festival?_ I turn around to see Annie in front of the mirror in a sea-green dress moving her hands up and down her figure asking what I think about the dress. I give her a huge smile and thumbs up. It's the best one I've seen on her yet and it matches her eyes perfectly. She jumps in the air and nods enthusiastically.

"I'm actually at the mall with Annie. You should join us." I reply.

"Oh, that'd be great! See you soon, Kat." ending our call.

I was too busy texting Prim in the attempt of getting her to tell me what she wanted for her birthday in four days that I hadn't noticed I bumped into a large figure.

"Shit!" I yell, as my eyes are looking up to the ceiling having all the wind knocked out of me.

"Kitty Kat!" The figure says, pulling me to my feet.

"Finnick."

"Well well well! What do I owe this pleasure?" he winks.

"I'm here with Annie. Who apparently says I suck at giving clothing advice but she has to remember she invited the girl who hates clothes."

"Does that mean I get to see you unclothed anytime soon?" He asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"In your dreams, Finnick."

"Yes you will be," he winks again.

"I think she found the one anyways. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Shopping," he says, making the 'p' sound pop.

"_For_?"

"Awww. Kitty Kat wants to know everything about me!" he chimes.

"I'm just curious." I poke my tongue out at him.

He turns his gaze a different direction and grabs a hold of my upper left arm dragging me to where he was looking.

"Guess who I found!" he sings.

I look up to see the blue blazing eyes I was thinking about earlier when Annie was deciding on her dress.

"Hey!" Peeta says smiling. "Annie did get you to mall! Have to get her credit, you never wake up before noon on a Satuday."

"Bite me, Mellark." I shove Finnick's hold on me away.

"Wow, feisty! Just like I like them," Finnick laughs.

Annie comes out with her gaze on the sea-green dress we both agreed on. "Katniss! I found th-" She stops in her tracks as she sees Finnick smiling at her. "Finn! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Then I bumped into Kitty Kat here," he throws his arm over my shoulder.

I pry out of his embrace and look at Annie, "He literally bumped into me. One moment I was looking at my phone the next at the ceiling. Thanks to hot shot over here." I poke Finnick in the chest.

They all laugh.

Peeta and I excused ourselves as Finnick and Annie look through the whole mall for something 'outrageous' for Finnick to wear.

"Want to go eat?" Peeta asks.

"I think my stomach would_ love_ that." I pat my growling stomach.

Peeta chuckles and loops his arm into mine. We order basic junk food and I find a place for us to sit as Peeta waits for our food. I glance around and find a perfect table for two. I sit down and look at my cell phone to see that I have a missed text from Prim. "_Prim: Nothing Kat! It's okay, I don't want anything._" I huff and tap my fingers on the keyboard. "_Of course you do. Just tell me please. I'm practically begging, Prim!_"

"Hey stranger." Peeta smiles handing me a tray of food.

"What does your sister want for her birthday?" I ask, turning my phone face down. _If she's not going to tell me I'll get out of her brother._

"What?" He asks, as he takes out his silverware from it's wrapping shoving rice into his mouth.

"Well, what does Prim want? I keep asking her and she keeps saying nothing."

"She'll kill me if I tell you." He wipes his mouth clean.

"Please." I bat my big gray eyes.

"I can't Kat. She'll literally kill me and my parents won't do anything about it cause she's the favorite." He states, taking a sip of his overly large drink.

"Please, Peeta." I plead. "I'll get down on my hands and knees if you tell me."

He chuckles, "You don't have to do that. I'll tell you but you really don't have to. Prim understand if you won't."

"I'd do anything for her. Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't say that until I tell you."

My phone beeps and I face it right side up to see a message from Madge. "_We're here! Where are you?_" I clean my fingers from the greasy burger I'm eating and reply. "_Food court w/ Peeta_."

"So are you going to tell me?" I glance up at him.

"Sing," he pauses. "She wants you to sing for her."

"_Sing?_"

"Like I said she'd understand if you don't sing for her. She told me she's actually trying to figure out what you can get her so she's won't have to tell you what she wants. But I'm guessing she having a hard time thinking of something."

_Sing? _Prim has always made it obvious how much she loves my voice. After the first time I sang to her when we were little. She probably doesn't remember it but after that day I'd sing her to sleep whenever I had the chance. She knows I haven't for months. The reason I know so many songs or have the singing voice I have is because of my dad and I don't know if I could sing for anyone, even if it was for Prim.

* * *

"Peeta!" I yell. "Prim's crying! What do we do?"

"I-I-I don't know how to make her stop." He looks likes he's on the verge of tears himself. "I'll go find Tom!"

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had to run an emergency errand leaving Tom in charge of all of us. Peeta and I were playing hide-and-seek when we heard two year old Prim crying. When we found her she was cuddled in the fetal position holding on to her beat up stuffed bear. Mrs. Mellark has tried to replace many times but Prim won't budge she loves the thing. As Peeta ran around the house looking for Tom I cuddled Prim into my skinny arms and ran us to her bright pink room. I repeatedly shushed her and told her everything was going to be okay but her cries became harder. Then I remembered all the times I would cry and my dad would sing to me. It always made me feel better so maybe it'll make Prim feel better too.

I cleared my throat and I began to sing to her.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes_  
_and when again they open, the sun will rise_

I wipe away all of Prim tears as she stops crying and looks at me with her bright blue wide eyes. Her small smile encourages me to keep going.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where i love you_

I continue the song to very end and as I'm about to finish the last verse her eyes start to flutter shut keeping the small smile on her face. When I look up I see a teary-eyed Mrs. Mellark and a grinning six year-old Peeta looking at me from the door way. I shuffle out of Prim's small bed and give them both a big smile. Mrs. Mellark gives me a big hug and tucks Prim into her bed. Peeta keeps his eyes on me grinning from ear to ear. He then closes the space between us and gives me a kiss on the cheek. _The first kiss he ever gave me._

After that day I would always sing Prim to sleep whenever I had the chance.

* * *

"The festival's next Saturday and I have no idea what to wear!" Madge whines.

After Peeta confessed what Prim wanted for her birthday I apologized to him saying I don't have the guts to sing, not yet. Peeta said it was okay that he'd help me find something for her. Right as we were done eating Madge and Clove found us and dragged us from store to store. Thankfully Peeta was more help than I was. In minutes, we found an orange ruffled dress for Clove. Madge on the other hand was harder. Every time we told her what we thought she whined and said we were lying.

"Madge, you have just tried on a bunch of great dresses stop being ridiculous!" I yell as she throws a dress over the dressing room door landing on my head.

"It's just... I have to look perfect."

"Who asked you?" My tone comes out harsher than it's suppose to but I didn't really care. I want to know who asked my shy friend to this thing.

"Marvel," she sqeaks.

"MARVEL?" Peeta exclaims before Clove or I had the chance to react. "Wow, can't believe he actually worked the courage to ask you."

"When?" Clove and I ask in unison.

Madge comes out in a one shouldered yellow dress and looks at all three of us nervously. "Yesterday. He came after the football game with twelve roses and asked."

"And of course you said yes," Peeta smiles.

"Mhmmm," she grins straightening out the hem of the dress.

"We should all go together!" Clove says, drapping her orange dress over her right hand. "Who are you going with Katniss?"

I fidget with my tail fish braid and bite on my nails. "Uh. No one ever asks me. I usually go with family." I say, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Would you go if someone asked you?" Clove eyes me.

"I guess. Sure. I don't see why not."

"You should still come with us," Madge smiles.

/

"I'm home!" I yell as I shut the front door behind me.

"We're in here, Katniss!" Aunt Effie yells from the kitchen.

I kick my shoes off and let my hair loose from it's braid. Everyone found a dress for themselves. After a million and three dress Madge finally decided on a strapless gray dress with sequins along the chest. Johanna never showed up apparently she had 'business to take of', and Finnick found a sea-green vest to match Annie's dress along with a perfect dress shirt. Peeta and I had the worst time trying to figure out what to buy Prim. I was no help being a girl and he was no help being the older brother. We gave up eventually and said we'd go before Wednesday. Clove drove both me and Madge home. Peeta said he would but he had to go pick something up.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really honey." My mom replies. "We're looking at your old baby pictures."

"You were such a cute kid, dear!" Aunt Effie says, bobbing her head cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

I leave my mom and aunt to their admiring 'Katniss when she was a baby' time and enter the 'TV Room'. My aunt and mom usually hog this room but it's finally my turn to watch something. Just as I'm about to pop in a movie I hear the bell ring. I usually ignore it but Aunt Effie's voice calling my name came to my hearing.

"YES?" I shout.

"Get the door honey!"

"Okay!" I yell.

I throw my phone onto the couch and head towards the front door. I quickly check how I look from the a mirror in the hallway and brush my long hair over my left shoulder. My hand grabs a hold of the knob and when I open the door I see a familiar head of blonde hair facing the other direction. As he turns around to full view I fight my mouth to stay closed.

A blushing Peeta stands before me with twelve red roses in his right hand.

"Would you like to be my partner to the Winter Festival, Kat?"

I don't know how long Peeta and I are starting at each other. It felt like long hours before I finally jump towards him throwing my skinny arms around his neck. His strong arm wrap around my waist and I feel the stems of the rose poking my back.

"So is that a yes?" Peeta chuckles, awkwardly.

I have never been a person of many words so I just nod and carefully grab the flowers from him with my left hand. I kiss his blushing cheek softly and lead him throw the front door. My aunt and mom are still looking at my baby pictures as I enter the kitchen leaving Peeta in the hallway, they're talking mindless gossip. Leave it to Aunt Effie to know the latest news in both the Capitol and District Twelve.

"Do we have a vase?" I ask.

"Why do you need a va-" Aunt Effie glances up from the album, her speaking cuts off as she see what I'm holding in my left hand. When my uncle first gave her roses she was ecstatic. She went on and on about how in the Capitol they never do something so romantic as the gesture of twelve roses and Aunt Effie is a sucker for love stories.

"Who gave you those?" Mom asks, smiling.

"The guy in the hallway. Should I bring him out or?"

"Of course! Who's the charming man bring roses to our Katniss?" Aunt Effie beams.

I glide out the kitchen to see Peeta with his hands in his pocket and his head down. "You act like you've never been here." I grin.

"I wonder what they'll say when they don't find a charming man. All they're going to see is me." He says softly.

"Are you kidding me? Aunt Effie rants to me about how handsome you are. I swear if you were a couple years younger she'd be after you." I joke, extending my available hand to him.

He quickly takes my hand and lets me walk him into the kitchen. As Peeta glides into the kitchen with his hand in mine Aunt Effie's reaction is priceless. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs a mile open. I tease her about how that's not proper manners when a guest comes over, and she glares at me which throws me into a laughing fit. My mom smiles widely at Peeta and lets go of my hand and give both of them a small wave.

My aunt rushes over and open a cabniet under the kitchen skin. She hands me a wide vase with a red ribbon around it and says, 'Here." I take the vase and she turns to Peeta, "They're beautiful, Peeta."

His cheeks starts to turn a shade of pink as he softly replies, "Thank you."

I take the flowers out of the plastic wrapping and pour water into the vase while my mom shows Peeta pictures of when we were little. I carefully place the flower into the vase and set them on the counter where the three of them are smiling away at mine and Peeta's baby pictures.

"I remember this! My dad let Katniss and I try to make little gingerbread people and we ended up with most of the flour on us." He says, laughing.

I get close to the island where everyone is staring away at our pictures. We were about seven in the picture and we were completely covered in flour. I was laughing away in the picture where Peeta was staring at me with longing, an intense look in his eyes with a small smile on his face. I can't put a finger on it but seeing the way he looks at me throws a shiver down my spine.

/

"You totally planned this!" I shriek.

"Did not!" Peeta pokes his tongue out at me.

After about my third scream I am literally in Peeta's lap, his hands around my waist laughing every time I slightly jump or scream from the horror movie he picked out.

"You so did!" I yell.

"Okay. Maybe I did," he shrugs, laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." I reply, trying to sound menacing but once I say it with a hint of laughter it doesn't sound believable..

"No you won't," he smiles, sweetly. Then extends his arms and starts to run them down my belly and starts to tickle me away. I start shrieking and laughing hysterically all at the same time. I couldn't stop the tears coming from my face either.

"I told you not to tickle me!" I yell. Finally gripping away from his grasp.

He winks at me and throws me over his shoulder onto the couch to tickle me away some more not even bothering to give me time to breathe.

"What's going on in here?" My uncle asks, entering the large room.

Peeta jumps from hovering over me as I'm trying to gain my breath. _In. Out. In. Out._

I look over to Uncle Haymitch who has big smirk across his face. He nods his head at both of us and exits the 'TV Room.'

"You know, you're going to kill me from tickling me so much. I couldn't breathe!" I chuckle, straightening my hair while I lie there.

He pulls me up from the couch smiling at me, "Nah. I wouldn't let you die."

I smooth out the large sweater I'm still wearing and try to hit his head with a soft pillow. Peeta of course reads me like a book and catches it before it can reach his face.

"What are you doing Monday?" he asks, plopping down next to me.

"Well, since you asked me to the Winter Festival I bet on everything that my aunt is going to drag me from store to store for a dress." I say, placing my head on his shoulder. "She might even go to the extreme of calling in someone from the Capitol."

"You'll look beautiful in anything you wear, Kat." Peeta says, grabbing my hand facing the palm up and starts to draw a flower with his finger.

"You're only saying that because you're my best friend." I lift my head from his shoulder and turn my gaze from the TV to his face. I can still hear the shrieks coming from the horror movie Peeta picked out coming from the TV speakers but we both seem to careless about what's going on.

It takes him a second to turn his face to mine and a small puff of air escapes his lips before the corners of his mouth form a breathtaking smile.

"No. I say it because you're beautiful, Katniss."

I smile and once again lean my head onto his shoulder. We turn our attention to the rest of the movie and every so often my hand places a death-grip on his because of the screams that escape my mouth.

"You're never choosing a movie ever again." I shut of the TV..

"Yes, I will." He beams.

I let out a small chuckle before it turns into a yawn, stretching my arms over my head. I tilt my head towards Peeta, "What time is it?"

Peeta grabs his phone from his back pocket. His phone makes a clicking sound as he unlocks it and his eyes widen a bit at the moment he sees the time. "It's midnight." He locks his phone and places it into his pocket once again and pulls me into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smile, my small hands find his back and rub small circles across it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Awh Katniss & Peeta are going to the winter festival together, yay :)**


	6. The Dress

_BEEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEEEEP._

The shrieking sound of my alarm throws me spiraling out of my bed. My body hits the ground with a big _thump_.

"Stupid alarm!" I cry out, patting the back of arm. I think about standing but I let my body sink down to the carpeted floor. _How can anyone wake up this early on a Sunday?_

Peeta's probably been awake for hours already.

Seconds later Leevy walks through the room frightened, "Oh dear! I heard a noise! Ms. Everdeen, are you alright?" She quickly rushes to where I'm spread across the floor and hoists me up.

"Sorry to scare you, Leevy. I'm fine. I'm not use to waking up so early on a Sunday morning." I mumble.

She let's out a small laugh. "I'll set your bath if you'd like." She says, handing me the towel at the foot of my bed.

"No, thanks. I'm okay," I say, grabbing the towel from her. "Is anyone awake?"

"Your uncle and aunt have been in his office all morning. Your mother's still in bed, though." She replies. "We'll start breakfast for you, if you'd like."

I nod. "Thanks, Leevy."

I walk into the bathroom and turn the knob as I test the water before I turn it into a full shower. Once it's warm enough I quickly shed my clothes and climb into the shower letting the running water press against my back. _Good thing today's the only day the following week I'll have to get up this early._ Every year the week prior to the Winter Festival school's cancelled. Everyone in the district is too occupied helping out for the upcoming festivities. Meaning: I'll be at the Mellark's Bakery helping out with all the pastries they get together for the event. When I was little Peeta and I would make more of mess than actually help the situation but we always had fun running around making gingerbread people. Mrs. Mellark use to think it was all a waste of money, giving away so much bread for a festival. All of us would always tell her the same things, 'That's it's only once a year.' But she could could careless, that was until Prim got old enough to help. She practically begged for us to make pie beyond pies. After that Mrs. Mellark never complained ever again, instead she would join ours hours of fun.

My uncle and aunt on the other hand will probably donate a bunch of electronics his company has up and running for the raffles. He has every year before even though he doesn't usually attend them, being so far away and all. This will be his first one he's attending in about eleven years. When my uncle graduated high school and he was given a scholarship to a fancy college in District 3, he was welcomed with open arms into the industry surrounding all types of electronics. His time there he invented an array of gadgets that would help boost and quicken the pace of phones and computers. Slowly, he started to become successful at the particular business and started to run his own company in the Capitol. Unlike my father when he was alive, Uncle Haymitch's allowed to work from home or has to option to just attend the most important meetings.

I smooth out all the water from my hair and shut the shower off. I wrap the white towel around my small waist and wrap another one on tops of my head. I head out of the bathroom and hear my phone _DING! _I unlock it to see a message for Primrose blinking at me.

_"Be there in ten minutes, Kat!"_

I smile to myself and throw the doors of my closet open. I pull out a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. I slip into my underwear and bra and quickly change into the clothes I picked out. I quickly brush my hair and decide to leave it out of it's braid. I run down the stairs and once Aunt Effie sees me she tells me to march back upstairs and change. I give her my signature scowl and make sure to be loud while going up the stairs, just to make sure she can hear how much I don't want to change. I know why I have to though. It's Prim's surprise birthday party later and since Peeta and I are in charge of entertaining her I won't be able to change into something nicer later on. I brush my hair thoroughly once more and put on a creme shirt I found in my closet, one of the many shirts Aunt Effie bought me. I place it on me and run my finger through my clothing as I pass the leather jacket that belonged to my father. My heart clenches as the one he gave me comes into view directly behind him. When I turned twelve he came home with one exactly like his. I would never take it off, practically slept with it. _It's almost been a year.._ It takes everything in my will power to ignore them both as I grab a light gray sweater and throw it over both of my shoulder sliding it on. I fidget with the zipper as I glide down the stairs, I eventually give up when I appear in the kitchen and I haven't had any success with it.

"That's more like it," Aunt Effie smiles, obviously pleased. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Manners, Katniss!" she squeals which makes me stick out my tongue once more. She pouts but continues, "Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know. We use to do this before and she recently asked to do it again." Before my dad died and I wasn't so closed off to the world, all three of us would do something together. "So, I guess wherever she wants. We need to keep her out of her house for like five hours."

"Make sure to arrive at the Mellark's at three, Katniss."

"Don't worry about that. Peeta's in charge of driving and time or whatever." I reply, indifferently picking a strawberry from the bowl before me.

"Then you three will make it on time." She smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Peeta's the one always on time while I drag everyone to be late." I say as Leevy set a stack of waffles in front of me.

She lets out a small laughs, "It's true, dear. You have to work on managing your time better."

"I would but that's why I have you." I laugh, throwing a large smile her way.

She puckers her lips and let's out a long breath, "I guess you're right. You nor your uncle would ever get anywhere without me."

"You're welcome." I smile.

"Hello?" I hear a small voice that could only belong to Prim spread towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen!" I shout.

"Manners." Aunt Effie mutters, under her breath.

Seconds later a brightly smiling Primrose walks in with her soft curls bouncing as she walks over. She's wearing a bright yellow dress with a white bow across her stomach and matching shoes. She runs over to us and carefully places herself into one of the seats on the other side of the island that we're standing behind. "Hi," she smiles.

"Good morning, Prim," Aunt Effie greets her. "Are you hungry?"

"I just ate pancakes this morning but can I have some orange juice?" she asks, politely.

"Of course, I'll have it for you in a second."

"Prim, you've already had orange juice." I hear Peeta say.

I look up to see him standing at the edge of the kitchen's entrance, leaning against it with his shoulder. His blonde curls are falling in front of his face in a way that makes my breath catch. He's wearing the navy blue varsity jacket I bought him last Christmas along with a white v-neck and dark blue jeans.

"_So_?"

I laugh, "Let her drink some orange juice, Peeta."

He breaks out into a smiles and shrugs, "I guess since Kat here is giving you permission."

"Here you go, Prim." My aunt walks over with a tall glass in hand.

"Oh thank you!"

"Where are you three heading towards today?" Aunt Effie asks, obviously directing it to Peeta and Prim since she couldn't get an answer out of me.

"The mall," Peeta answers, making his way towards the three of us. "We still have to buy Prim her present for her birthday this Wednesday." He says, poking Prim's side.

"I told you I don't want anything," she sighs.

"Of course you want something," I reply. "You just don't know what yet."

She sighs again and twirls one of her curls with her index finger. "Okay, I promise if I come across something I like it will be my birthday present."

"That's all we ask for, Prim." Peeta smiles, planting a kiss on her forehead.

/

"Find anything you like yet?" Peeta groans.

We've been going in circles around the mall several times in the past two hours and Prim still hasn't chosen anything. She insists on looking at every store before she can really pick out her present. Spending so much time at the mall is one of the only times I see Peeta actually lose his patience. _Men_. I hate shopping and trying on clothes as much as any person can but following other people as they shop isn't so bad, as long as they don't ask for my opinion. My eyes flickers up to see two familiar faces and an idea crosses through my mind rapidly.

"Hey Peeta," I whisper. "How about you go join Johanna and Gale over there? I'll keep Prim company while you distract yourself."

He turns his gaze to where I'm looking and suddenly turns to face me, "Are you sure?" he asks, fiddling with his phone.

"I'm sure. We'll call you when we're done." I smile.

"Okay. You _have_ to call me when she picks out her present so I can pay for it." I nod. _As if, my uncle gave me his credit card for a reason._

"See you soon," he smiles, walking towards the store's exit.

"Where's Peeta going?" Prim asks, coming into my view.

"He's going to distract himself for a while. I'm keeping you company."

"Oh good!" she chimes. "Now we can talk."

I arch my eyebrow in surprise, "About?"

"You and Peeta!" Prim sings. "I heard he's taking you to the Winter Festival, Kat!"

"How do you know?" I ask, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, when he got home at midnight last night. Mom almost had a heart attack and yelled at him for what seemed like hours. Woke the whole house up. Then she asked 'What could possibly be so important?' We were all downstairs by that time trying to figure out what was going on. Then he muttered your name and we all knew what he meant." Prim twirls around once making her dress spin with a large smirk on her. "You and Peeta are partners to the dance!"

I feel my body turn raging hot all of sudden and feel sweat running down my spine. I turn my head avoiding Prim's face. "This watch is nice, do you like it?"

"Kat! You're changing the subject!" Prim whines. "Do you want to go to the Festival with Peeta or did you just say yes because he's the only one that asked you?"

_What?_ How could Prim possibly think that?

"Prim, if you know me at all you know how blunt I am about things. If I didn't want to go with your brother I would have said no."

"Then what's the problem?" she asks, grabbing the watch from my hand and placing it back to it's rightful place, her pale blue eyes are boring into mine.

"Remember you said he had a crush on a girl?" Prim nods. "Well, I don't want to get in the way with him being able to get her as a girlfriend, you know?"

"Oh Katniss. You seriously don't know Peeta, do you?"

"What?! Of course, I do! He's my best friend!"

"We all know he's your best friend and your his, but soon enough you'll know what I mean," she throws a wink my way and skips over to the hand bags, leaving me slightly confused.

I shake my head from thoughts and follow her.

The next few hours are the same. I follow around Prim like a lost puppy while she tries things on. She doesn't ask for my opinion something I'm very content with. She just snaps pictures and sends them to her friend, Rue. She never mentions the Winter Festival again until we're in front of a store that harbors fancy dresses in every size and color. "Can we go in, Katniss?"

"I don't see why not."

Prim practically swoons all over the place. Her eyes can't seem to find a place to hold her gaze she frantically looks around for what feels like an eternity. I stand at the side and watch her as I reply to Peeta's most recent text. We've been texting since he left the store, but every once in a while he breaks the conversation asking the same thing.

_"Did she find anything yet?"_

_"No, but she's looking at dresses that could fit her for the Winter festival."_

"I found it!" Prim squeals as I hit send.

"What'd you find?" I ask

"A perfect dress for the Winter Festival! It's beautiful, Kat! It's pink and flows perfectly. I love it."

"Well, let me see it." I smile.

"No way!" She yelps.

"What, why not?!"

"'Cause, you're going to want to buy it as a birthday present."

"Prim, I have been following you around for hours. At least let me buy you something," I plead.

She runs her small finger through her bouncy curls and seems to be thinking it over. She finally lets out a sigh, "Fine, but on one condition."

I let out a small groan, "What's the condition?"

"When it's your birthday you have to accept whatever present I get you," she grins from ear to ear. "Okay?"

"Okay," I give her a soft smile. "Now get the dress!"

She runs over to the lady behind a wide table and tells her something. The woman nods enthusiastically and grabs a white bag as I make my way over. They're talking about the Winter Festival. _I mean who wouldn't? It's all anyways thinks about. _The woman sees me walking over and holds the dress up for me to see. Prim wasn't lying in any way when she said she found a perfect dress. It looks exactly as something Primrose would wear, it's a delicate pale pink with sequins and bows along the bottom puff of the dress. It's her in every single way.

"It's beautiful, Prim." I say, completely awed.

"Would you like to purchase it?" The woman asks.

"Yes!" Prim beams.

The woman puts the dress into the white bag she has initially pulled out and carefully places the dress in it. She then hands the bag to smiling Prim and I can't help but smile along with her. I hear buttons being pressed in front of me as I take out my uncle's credit card. "That'll be two hundred thirteen."

/

"Surprise!"

The chant completely bewilders Prim, her mouth is hanging out as she steps into her fully decorated house.

I smile in triumph and I can't ignore Peeta's grin. We were worried Prim would figure it out. She may be very kind and tries to keep her mind as optimistic as possible but something she has is Prim's the observant type. Two years ago, Peeta and I tried to surprise her with a new bike but she already knew it was coming before we even purchased it. I'm a few steps behind her and the color pink is splashed everywhere with ribbons and streamers all over the place. Prim rushes over to her parents with the biggest smile on her face and gives them a tight hug. Peeta walks over and grabs the bag being clutched by Prim's small fingers. He smiles at his parents and starts to head towards the stairs as he walks up them he turns around and nods me over. I quickly hurry through the crowd of people formed in their large living room congratulating Prim.

"I still say you shouldn't have bought it without my help," Peeta sighs.

Peeta eventually found us in the food court eating ice cream after I send him a text telling us to meet us there. He look exhausted and before he could explain his eyes widen when he saw the white bag laying across the table. Prim just shrugged and I tried to keep the grin off my face. Peeta always feels obligated to pay for anything Prim wants. The whole way to his house he kept reminding me that I should at least let him 'help' but I kept denying or ignoring him whenever he would say something about the dress.

"Peeta, get over it. I paid for it already," I huff as we both step into Prim's room. He swiftly hangs the dress behind Prim's double door closet and close the space between us. He sighs once more and I run my fingers over his forehead and remove the curls over his eyes. "I wanted to give her something she really wanted."

"I know," he smiles, leaning his forehead onto mine.

As my eyes look up to stare at Peeta's there's a blaring sound coming from outside of Prim's window making a scream escapes my lips with a sudden jump.

"God, that scared me!" I yell.

Peeta's doubled over in a fit of laughter. "You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face." Peeta says, through his fit of laughter.

My mind gets the best of me as I wrestle him to the ground. My legs straddling his waist once his back is on the floor. His eyes look like they're going to pop out of his eyeballs and I can't help but smirk. I grab his large arms and throw them over his head.

"Laugh again, Mellark. I dare you."

He doesn't laugh, he gives me a huge smile that makes my stomach flip. The feeling makes me feel safe and uneasy all in one. As I feel his breath close to my cheeks is when I start to realize how close we really are. My legs settled against his hips straddling over his waist, my hands holding his over his head, our faces are centimeters from each other, and all I can hear is my heart thumping loudly throughout not only my chest but my whole body. I can feel the heat rising in my cheekbones and I'm thankful that the only light turned on is the one coming from Prim's closet, hiding my red blushing cheeks completely. The way we're settled isn't only affecting me but I can tell it's affecting Peeta as well, the way his adam apple bobs as he swallow hard.

"Fine," he mumbles almost without any breath. "I won't laugh at you."

"Look at you two," says a voice coming from right behind us.

It feels like ages before we pull apart, strictly out of embarrassment as well. My hands loosen their grip from Peeta's hands quickly and I jump off his waist, tumbling right next to him on the floor to see a wide grinning Johanna and Gale staring at us.

"You know, if you'd like to do that you shouldn't do it in your little sister's room," she smirks at both of us. "Try your own bedroom next time."

Johanna and Gale both turn leaving us still on the floor. My body suppresses the radiant heat I feel as Peeta grabs my elbow. I lift my chin to the right, the direction he's lying and his pale cheeks are blazing red. "We should go downstairs," he raises his head to face mine. "Before anyone else sees us."

I quickly nod and lift myself off the floor.

* * *

"Good morning!" Rye shouts as I walk through the Bakery's front door.

It's the first time I've seen them since Prim's birthday party.

It was everything a thirteen year old could want. The house was full with everyone the Mellark's knew and Prim had a pile of presents overflowing a single table. I spent most of my night at Peeta's side. Gale and Johanna would sneak off every once in a while but when there was a room full of people Johanna would stick to us and Gale would talk to other people. I asked Peeta about it and he said it was nothing so I left it alone. When it was time to cut Prim's cake, it awed every single person in the room. Mr. Mellark proudly said it was all Peeta's making and he got a round of applause because of it. My family was the last to leave we made sure to help clean the house.

The last two days were as I bet on Sunday full of Aunt Effie dragging me from store to store to find 'The perfect dress!' It exhausted me and all I did was whine because I hate trying on clothes. She still hasn't given up though. Since it's Prim's actually birthday I was allowed to be with them all day if I desired.

"Good morning, Rye." I smile.

"Peeta's in the back if that's who you're looking for," he winks. "You know, you two all cozy going to the Festival together."

"Shut up, Rye." I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm here for all of you."

"You keep saying that," he chuckles. "Everyone's in the back. I'm just grabbing sprinkles. Come on."

I follow him through the back door and everyone is there.

The back is bigger than you would expect it to be. There's several oven spread across the left side of me and refrigerators all across the back of it, table spread throughout the whole room. Prim's next to her mother mixing something into a bowl and Mr. Mellark is kneading dough with several of his employees. Tom is nowhere to be found, probably out with his girlfriend. I spot Peeta in the back, his undivided attention on the pastry he's icing.

\"Happy Birthday, Prim!" I say, passing her. Primrose jumps into my arms and says thank you several times.

Peeta doesn't even notice I'm in the same room as him until I'm by his side.

"Whatcha doin'? I ask, tipping from my toes to my heels back and forth.

His back tenses in surprise and carefully turns to face me. His face breaking out into a wide smile, "When did you get here?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"I didn't think you were coming today," he says, grabbing a stool for me to sit on. "Since you've been parading the district with your aunt."

I groan and I throw my body onto the metal stool, "Don't even remind me."

He chuckles, "It can't be that bad."

"It's horrible!" I shriek. "She has been going everywhere. Katniss wear this, Katniss wear that, Katniss this is the one. Oh Katniss this color would be wonderful." I tug at my braid. "I wish I could just find the perfect dress."

"You'll find it don't worry," he grins. "Want to help?"

I nod.

He stands from where he's seated and hands a bag full of icing my way. I catch it with my left hand and grab a tray of cookies set in front of me. Over the years I've learned the process of how to properly ice a cookie but they're never as good as Peeta's, _no ones are ever as good as his._

"Hey, that looks better than mine!" He says, once I'm done with my first cookie.

"Shut up," I laugh. "Yours are always the best."

He runs his hands through his blonde locks and winks, "Well if you do say so."

I shove his arm playfully and we continue icing the cookies in silence. It has always stuck out to me how concentrated Peeta loses himself when he's doing something that includes drawing. It's as if his mind completely zones out and all he knows is the simple action.

"Liking the view?" He asks.

I jump a little, I hadn't noticed I was staring at him for so long. I turn my head away from him in hope that my face isn't as red as it feels. I let out a small cough, "So lovely."

He arches an eyebrow.

"The cookie!"

"Mm-hmm." Peeta teases.

After two hours of working at the bakery Mrs. Mellark tells us to gather our things.

We were going to go home and eat Prim's favorite dishes. Mr. Mellark explained everything he wanted done to his employees as we all shuffled out the door. Peeta and I climbed into Rye's car and Prim left with her parents. Once we go inside Rye through himself on the couch and turned on the Television. Obviously no intention on helping out with Prim's birthday dinner.

"I need to show you something," Peeta whispers into my ear.

"What is it?" I ask, while we move to the hallway in front of the stairs.

"You'll see," he tells me, grinning from ear to ear. "But you have to put this on."

"A blindfold?" I ask as he pulls a cloth from his back pocket.

"Yes, it ruins the surprise if you don't put it on."

"Peeta, I'm not putting that on!" I yell.

"Katniss, I want it to be a surprise." He whines.

"Are you trying to kidnap me, Mellark? Cause I swear, I can take you."

"Yes, I'm well aware you can take me," he chuckles. "Now, please."

"Peeta," I groan. "Do I have to?"

"Well, do you trust me?"

I nod and my eyes lock with his, "I trust you with my life."

Peeta embraces me into a tight hug before he turns me to face the wall. I obey and blackness engulfs my vision as he swiftly ties it to the back of my head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asks.

"Peeta, I can't see!"

"Just guess, Kat." He chuckles.

"I don't know? Four?"

"Hey, you can see!"

"I can not! Liar!"

He laughs and grabs a hold of my hand, "I wasn't holding any up, actually."

I let out a loud groan and he laughs as he puts his free hand around my waist. He boosts me up the first set of stairs and we find a pace to guide my up the stairs. When we arrived to our destination he tells me to wait a minute while he sets up whatever it is he needs to set up. _I wonder what it is..._ I run my finger across the palm of my hand and hum softly to a tune I would sing often as a kid.

"Okay," his voice comes into hearing once again. "Hold out your hand."

I do as he says and a second later I feel Peeta's large warm hand intertwine with mine. I ignore the burning sensation running through my skin as I'm lead through a room and I can distinguish the light through the blind fold.

"Do me a favor and keep your eyes closed, okay?" I nod my head and I feel his hand untying the blindfold. "It's nothing bad, Katniss." I suddenly let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

"Sorry... it's just. You know, surprises." I exhale deeply. "I'm bad at accepting them."

"I hope you like this one." His voice soft. "Now, open your eyes."

My eyes slowly flutter open and my eyes take in the light surrounding me and the suprise unfolds before me. My mouth gapes open and it takes everything in not to cry. In front of me is the exact dress I always wanted to wear to an event like the Winter Festival. It's a beautiful stunning one shouldered high-low dress. It captivates your heart in one look, the red color blazing furiously at you.

"How?" I swallow back my tears.

"Remember when we were little? I asked you what you would wear if someone asked you to the Winter Festival and you proudly said that you would want to wear the dress your mom wore when she went with your dad their first time. Well, I told Effie about it and I'm sorry it's not the exact dress it was beyond saving, Kat." He runs his fingers along his jaw line. "But Effie ran around the house and through about every picture until she finally found one of your parents. She sent it to this stylist in the Capitol named Cinna. Effie told him your sizing and he gladly made it for you."

"But.. but.." I say in complete disbelief. "I've been going around looking for a dress with her."

"She didn't want to ruin the surprise we had in store. Cinna's a fast worker and being from the Capitol and all he had it done yesterday night. She brought it over this morning. Way before you even get out of bed."

I let every single word sink in and the next thing I know I throw myself onto Peeta. I can tell by the way he freezes for a second that the act took him by surprise but he quickly recovers. Hovering his strong arms around me.

"I'm sorry it's the not same dress, Kat," he whispers into my ears.

_He's saying sorry?_

I pull away enough for him to see my face, "Peeta, it's even better." I smile through my tears.

He blinks and his lips form that smile, the 1000 watt breathtaking smile, and it outshines the bright room. I lean in to kiss his chin and mutter a thank you against his skin.

_Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for remembering. Thank you for the dress. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for asking me to The Winter Festival._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Always let me know what you think!**


	7. The Winter Festival Part One

"The Festival's tomorrow!" Madge cheers. "We better get ready together, Katniss!"

I shift from sitting on her bed to roll face down on the floor.

"Do we have to?" I groan.

If there's something more I hate than having to get ready is doing it with a bunch of people. I like the down time of getting ready for these type of things. Especially since this is going to include Peeta, but at the same time since it does include him I'm going to need all the help in the world.

"Of course! Can we _not_ do it here? Your uncle's house is way bigger than any of ours..."

"Who's coming?" I mumble into her carpeted floor.

"Just Clove and I," Madge replies fast.

A little _too_ fast.

"Who else, Madge?" I ask, shifting my body to stare at the ceiling.

"NoonereallyjustDelly," rolls off her tongue quickly.

"DELLY?" I shriek, sitting up. "Why on earth would I let her into _my_ house?"

"Oh come on, Kat. She's not that bad..."

"Only that she's after Peeta." I huff, throwing my body to floor once more. "I don't like her."

"Is someone jealous?" She giggles.

"I am not!"

"Come on, Kat. We all know you and Peeta are going together. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure you're not."

"I'm not! And to prove it tell Delly it's fine that she can come tomorrow."

"I'll tell her right away," she grins, taking her iPhone out of her back pocket. "So what time should I tell them?"

I scowl at her as I realized she planned this. Madge knows the one way of getting under my skin and it always includes Peeta. Everyone always assumes we're something even though I know were not, and she knows that I'll go to any length to prove it.

"I don't know? What time does the Festival start again?"

"Four in the afternoon, Katniss! How do you not know that?"

"I'm never in charge of time!" I defend. "It's always someone else in charge of that. How long does it take to get ready like an hour?"

"You are awful at being a girl. You know that, rightt?"

"I know." I mumble.

"I'll pick a time!" Madge grins. "Does noon sound okay?"

_Who the heck needs four hours to get ready?!_

"Yeah, sure. Aunt Effie will be thrilled."

God knows she gets excited every time I tell her I have plans of some sort. I guess after being locked into a shell for so long any type of activity coming from me makes her happy.

/

Madge and I spent our whole time watching the chick flicks she picked out for us and babbling about scenarios that could happen tomorrow. She want Marvel to kiss her. She finally wants her first kiss and it made me realize I've never received mine. I mean Peeta and I share kisses but they're always on the cheek, or forehead. They're simple and lovely kisses but they're not what could be considered an actual_ kiss_. After all the movie were done she drove me home, I didn't want to call my uncle's driver.

"I really need to learn how to drive," I mutter to myself, kicking the shoes of my feet and making my way into my living room.

"You what honey?" My mom asks. I pause not noticing that she was in the room and eye her carefully. She looks just like she was a year ago. Of course a little warn out and her eyes don't shine like they use to but she's there.

My mother's there.

"Nothing. Just that I need to learn how to drive."

"You're uncle can teach you if you'd like," she says, facing her book down onto the table. "Want me to ask him?"

"No, mom. Really it's okay. We have his driver and no one really minds driving me around," I sigh. "Plus, I never have the need to go anywhere."

"Are you sure? I don't think anyone would mind teaching you. Why don't you ask Peeta?" she asks.

"Nah," I say, awkwardly placing myself next to her on the long couch. "I'm alright, really." I assure her.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asks. "I know I was when I was your age. I could barely sleep the night before."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I sigh.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Aren't you happy your going with Peeta?" her smile falls.

I can detect every sort of concern laced into her features.

"Yeah, it's just I feel like he could have gone with anyone else." I tug the end of braid letting it fall to my shoulders and smoothing it out as I look at my mom. "I feel like he just asked me because no one else would."

"Oh, sweetie. You know Peeta he wouldn't do something like that. He knows how you are with the whole 'pity' thing."

"I know, I know. It's just Prim told me that Peeta has this massive crush on one of his friend. And I-I-I don't want to be the reason he doesn't approach her or anything. You know what I mean, mom?" I sigh, letting my hands fall into my lap.

"Do you know who this friend is?" her lips twitching into a small small, throwing me completely off.

"No," I pout. "No one will tell me."

"You'll find out sooner or later, don't worry about it." she pats me lightly on my back. "It's almost time for me to go to the 'TV Room' with your aunt, would you like to join us?"

I jump off the couch in a quick beat, "No thank you! I'll be upstairs in my room if you either of you need me."

My mom laughs as she continues to read the book I interrupted her from not so long ago.

My lazy body climbs the stairs in a slower pace than a snail.

Once I finally reach my room I throw myself onto my bed. My head pops up to see the red dress reflecting from the bright lights in my room. I detach myself from the bed and work my way to where my dress hangs. I carefully unzip the clear bag from it's hold and gently take the dress out._ It's beautiful..._ and it's from Peeta.

I know that the dress wasn't made from nor did he pay for it but he gave me the best present I have ever received, to just remember that I said that so many years ago. It makes me want to cry on the inside of pure happiness that this boy that I call my best friend has never been anything but that. Pulling me out of my state of loneliness when my dad slipped away, coming up with forms to talk to me when I wasn't feeling the conversations at hand, tracing words throughout my skin to make me feel alive, just being there for me when I needed someone's warmth - someone's arms.

Peeta Mellark has given me all of that and _more_.

He starts training again on Tuesdays. Apparently, they have to start getting ready to beat the other eleven football teams also invited to the Capitol. My fingers swiftly trace the sequins and sheer design of my dress. I place myself in front of the mirror and cover myself with the red fabric. Seeing it just cover me bring shivers throughout my body.

_Tomorrow will be a day I'll never forget._

My thought breaks as I hear the shrieking sound of my phone. I move frantically around me room until I remember I left my phone plugged into the iHome.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey! Are you busy?" Peeta asks.

"Not really, I was just laying in bed. Why?"

"I'm heading to a party," Pause. "Want to come?"

"A party before the Festival!" I gasp. "Do those things exists?"

"Of course they do! You should come. Madge, Annie, and Clove will be thereeee," he sings through the phone.

"Are you trying to get me to come by naming people?"

"Maybe," he says. "Maybe not."

I can practically feel his grin through the phone, "Well, will you be there?"

"Only if you want me to be," he laughs.

"Then pick me up before the party." I say.

"Will you be ready in twenty minutes?" He asks.

"Yeah, why would I need more than ten?"

"I don't know how girls work. Apparently now that Prim's a teenager she need _way_ more time in the bathroom."

I chuckle, "Have you not noticed I suck at being a girl?"

"I beg to differ! I'm going to shower. See you in twenty, Kat."

"See you, Peeta."

/

"So who's party am I going to?" I ask as I climb into his passenger seat.

It only took me five minutes to get ready after Peeta hung up. My braid made me hair flow into nice curls and all I did was pull on a pink lacy shirt with a black cardigan, my jeans weren't dirty at all and I slid my feet into black flats. So I sat in bed for the next fifteen minutes trying to figure who's party I was even going to.

"Gale's," he shifts his car into reverse. "He said I should bring you. So I am."

"Where does he live?" I quickly fasten in my seat-belt.

"By where you use to," he says, putting his car into drive once we're out of my large driveway and on our way to Gale's.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, I didn't think you knew either but he lives a street behind where you did."

"Oh," I say. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay, Kat. It's not like you ever really needed to know where he lived," he smiles. "What time do you have to be home?"

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"You're really bad at this whole time thing. How do you survive?" he asks me, pointing at the clock above his radio.

_7:30_.

"Time doesn't exists. Clocks do." I say, indifferently.

"Very deep today, aren't we?" He jokes.

"My mind is a pool of deepness, Mr. Mellark." I wink.

"Don't call me that," he laughs. "You make me sound old. I am not my father."

"He's not even old, Peeta." I poke my tongue out at him.

"He's still my old man," He smiles.

"True."

As the word escape my lips Peeta turns his blinker to turn right. I recognize all these streets and Peeta wasn't lying when he said Gale lived a street behind me because he did. We pull up to Seam Ave and turn into a large light blue house. You can tell the party has already started with the light flashing from the inside and the dozen of car parked up front. Peeta parks next to the a cherry red car and slides out to pull my door open.

"Is he throwing a party without his mother's permission?" I whisper into his ear as I climb out the car.

He smiles and nods.

He clicks the button of his car keys to lock his car and motions for me to follow him.

_Like I would escape his sight_.

When we're in front of the house I already see people are losing their minds to alcohol. I see Gale as Peeta waves 'Hi' to him and I peer over his shoulder to see a semi-drunken girl slayed across his lap. I don't have to be told who she is because Rue's resemblance to this girl kicks full force, it's Seeder. I kindly say hi to the two of them before I get to witness any make-out sessions.

Peeta laces his fingers with mine as he pulls me into the house. The house is a lot larger from the inside than the outside. The first thing you see are stairs once you walk into the threshold of the home. Tile floors and pictures are hung everywhere.

_I would have put those down if were my home, wouldn't want them to get ruined_.

Peeta swiftly dodges people through the house until we're in the backyard where the party continues. I hear the blaring music coming from speakers and teens are huddled around dancing. There's beer cans everywhere.

_Welcome to teenager years,_ I think to myself.

I feel smoke linger past my nose and once I tilt my head to see where it's coming from, my eyes land on a scowling Johanna Mason taking a hit. I nudge Peeta's hand and glace over to the scene before me. He turns his gaze to mine and his smile falls.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with her, okay?" I nod. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I'll go look for Madge and Clove anyways."

It takes me a while to find someone I actually know and it happens to be the last person I would ever want to talk to.

"Hey," Delly says to me, taking a long sip of a dripping beer can.

"Um.. Hi." I stutter. My mouth really fighting to say,_ You're really the last person I want to talk to, go away_. But I won't. "Have you seen Madge or Clove?"

"Clove is probably somewhere with Cato. Last time I saw them they were really wrapped into one another, if you know what I mean." Delly winks.

_Gross_.

"Madge is inside by where the food is."

"Okay," I say quickly. "Thank, see you later."

"Wait!" Delly grabs my arms. "Are you sure you want me at your house tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah I don't really care Delly."

"But... But the whole Peeta thing I don-"

"Look Delly, I don't really care what you and Peeta have but tomorrow night he's going to be _my_ partner to the Winter Festival and I would like to keep that way. So if you don't mind I'm going to go find Madge."

I turn on my heels and march back into the the house. The model of Gale's house is the same exact one as the neighborhood I use to live to so it doesn't take me more than a minute to figure out where the kitchen is. Delly was right, Madge is happily eating a way at a plate right in front of here except Delly didn't include that Madge was wrapped in Marvel's embrace herself.

"Hey, Madge." I smile at her while I slide in next to her.

"Oh Katniss!" she shouts, happily. "I knew you'd come!"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask, joking.

"Because you're not the type to go out!"

"True. But I can go every once in a while," I smile, grabbing a bite from her potato chips.

"There you are!" I hear a voice squeal. I tilt my head to see an overly happy Annie. "Peeta told me you were here!"

"Hi, Annie." I smile.

"Katniss! Please come dance with me!_ You have to_! Finn doesn't want to anymore, he's in front drinking with Gale. What a bore." she exhales.

If it wasn't for Annie bubbly person I would have said no but she so undeniably sweet that I can't ignore her. She reminds me of a little dog wanting to be played with and held. I stand from where I was sitting and let her take a hold of my hand, "Lead the way, Annie."

"Oh thank you! This way!" she pulls me through the pool of people forming around the house and out the back door once more.

I can once again hear the similar music that was playing at Finnick's party and go into the same dance moves I did that time. Annie's hair swirling along with her. When I was younger I was like Annie pulling people out on dance floor to dance away with me but it's one of the things that changed since my dad disappeared. It's one of the things that floated away with him. It makes me happy though dancing away ten, fifteen, twenty songs with her and Madge who joined about the seventh song in. It makes me feel like a normal teenager.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" someone yells. I turn a little to see a wide eyed Clove staring at me grinning. "I didn't know you had dance moves!"

This makes me smirk, "Then you don't know me at all."

She lets out a Clove like laugh and pulls me for a hug. "Where's Cato?" I ask her.

"With Finnick, Gale, and Peeta." she pouts.

"Wait, where's Peeta?" I ask.

"I think they're on the front porch still," she says, grabbing my hand and moving me along to her rhythm. "I don't really know."

Once the song end I excuse myself to look for Peeta. I came here with him and haven't even spent a whole minute doing anything together. I glance around the large backyard to see that he's definitely not back here. I slide open the back door and make my way into the house going through people as quick as possible. I can smell the spilled alcohol and vodka from a mile away. I go to the front porch like Clove said to find everyone there but Peeta. I turn to Gale who's holding a pretty bruised Seeder in his lap and I look away quickly.

_Whatever happened...none of my business_.

So I glance at Finnick, "Where's Peeta?" I ask him.

"Oh, Kitty-Kat!" he smiles brightly. "I had no idea you were here."

"Yeah, right," I reply. "I'm pretty sure Peeta told you."

"Actually he did not," he grins. "He was too busy handling Johanna."

_Handling?_

"Where is he?" I ask once more.

"He took Jo home but don't worry he'll be back soon. I'll entertain you while he's gone!" he winks, grabbing me by the shoulder and guiding me towards the front door.

"Is that girl okay?" I ask him once we're inside the house out of their hearing.

"She'll be fine. She just drank a bit too much and let wrong things slip from her mouth," he tells me.

"You should really go dance with Annie. She's almost destroying the dance floor without her beau at her side."

"Well! We can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't. Now go dance with her. I'm hungry anyways," I say, pushing him towards the backyard.

I sit by myself for about twenty minutes munching away at the million of foods that were laid in front of a large white table until a very familiar voices whispers into my ear, "Ready to go home yet?"

I turn to see a very exhausted Peeta and quickly shove him towards me giving him the biggest hug I can. Even though he's two times bigger than me. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "What happened? You look so tired."

"I'm fine, Katniss." he wraps his arms around me. "It's getting late though. I should get you home."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost eleven."

_I've been here for almost four hours?_

Wow. Sure didn't feel like it.

"Then let's go, Mister." I say.

"Behind you, Miss," he laughs.

I text Clove, Annie, and Madge a goodbye and telling them I can't wait to see them tomorrow, my body was too lazy to go out in the group of people to find them and say goodbye. This was way easier. I do say goodbye to Gale who doesn't have a girl across his lap anymore.

_She must have gone home_.

"Thanks for coming, Katniss," he tells me. "I hope you had fun."

"I did. Thank you for letting me come Gale."

"No problem! See you two tomorrow!" he yells at both us while stepping into his house.

* * *

"Time to get up Katniss!" I hear my Aunt Effie yell. "You have a big, big, big day ahead of you!"

I groan inwardly and throw another pillow above my head. "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes dear!" she squeals. "Your friends will be here in three hours! We have to get you fed and pre-ready. Do your nails and such so all we'll have to do is your hair and make-up once your little friends arrive."

"That sounds like so much work!" I yell.

"Beauty costs a price, my dear," she laughs, pulling the pillow from my face. "Now, please get up."

"I don't want to be beautiful." I whine but Aunt Effie's pointed look gets me to roll out of bed.

Aunt Effie has everything planned out to a tee. When I'm going to eat, what I will be eating, the time to shower, the time to get my nails done, the time to shave my legs, the time to get my eyebrows shaped, I'm pretty sure the time to breathe is laced somewhere in those words as well.

"I'm not allowed to eat anything until these things dry?!" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry dear but I didn't bring my nail dryer you'll have to wait."

"This is ridiculous!" I sneer.

"Oh, Katniss. You'll look lovely," she smiles, obviously ignoring my bad mood. "I promise!"

"Can I at least nap?"

"No!"

Ugh.

"Fine, then I'll just sit here and stare at that wall," I point behind her.

"We can watch TV is you'd like."

I shake my head. I'm really not in the mood to watch anything at all. I'd rather just sit here and seriously just stare at the wall than watch some Capitol show that Aunt Effie will put on. I only have to wait ten minutes anyways, so it wasn't as bad as I would have thought. By the time my nails are dried and eyebrows shaped Madge is knocking on my door bell. I skid down my three story stairs and rush because _I_ want to be the one opening the door. Once I push open the door there they are with garments bags in one hand and large purses in the other.

"Are you excited, Kat?" Clove asks.

"Of course she is!" Madge replies for me.

Behind her I see an uncomfortable looking Delly. I do my best to smile at her. Today is a big deal for a lot of teens our age and I wouldn't want her to have a terrible time.

I just laugh at Madge's reply and lead them through my front door. It's the first time they've step foot into my new house since we moved in.

"Geez, Kat!" Clove gasps. "I knew your uncle was loaded but your house is _amazing_!"

I laugh awkwardly not knowing what to say and lead them up the stairs, "My Aunt Effie has some of her friends from the Capitol in for the occasion..."

"She what?!" Madge asks.

"Yeah, they're going to do our hair and make-up the way we want it," I say. "Anything we want."

"You're kidding!" Delly says. "That's wonderful!"

All three of them shrieks.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Madge jokes.

"Shut up, you're just happy someone's here to make you look pretty."

"Yeah, and?" She laughs.

"Come on, we're close my room."

All four of us walk into my large room and Aunt Effie's eyes light up when she sees my friends. I only told her about Madge and I can totally tell she doesn't mind that I brought another two girls along. Her attitude towards friends always makes me feel like such a loner.

"Aunt Effie, this is Clove and Delly," I tell her. "You've already met Madge."

She rushes to each of them and pulls them into a hug, "Nice to meet you two! I hope you guys are ready for what we in store for you."

"More than ready!" Clove smiles.

While I was downstairs I noticed that they set my room like some sort of Salon with chairs around and full body mirrors. My Aunt Effie obviously went all out for today.

"I can't believe it's finally the day!" Madge squeals, happily sitting into the seat Flavius pulled out for her.

"Me either!" Clove chimes in. "Are you and Marvel matching?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Madge smiles. "Who are you going with Delly?"

I hadn't noticed none of us knew who she was going with. As much as Delly annoys me I wouldn't want her to go without a date if I have one. It would be strange. She's a typical pretty blonde girl, with bright shining blue eyes. The only difference than her and a typical blonde girl is that she has _curves_ and she isn't ashamed to flaunt them.

"Thom." Delly says, with a tight smile.

"Seriously? He's hot!" Clove exlaims.

"Yeah, he came over to my house and asked with the red roses, of course."

A flood of relief runs through my body as the conversation unfolds. Aunt Effie pulls out a chair for me and I notice that she'll be the one to take care of me for the Winter Festival, and I couldn't be happier about it. I'm very personal with be touched, especially when it comes to my hair or face. I just don't like being touched by people I don't know. I glance at my aunt's friends to see that they look normal, they're dress casually. The same way my aunt does when she's in the district and now that she officially lives her. It's nice to see them that way. _Their natural beauty._

I find myself staring at the set before me.

There's colors beyond colors of make-up sitting on the small table in front of me.

My eyes going wide to the sight, _I've never seen so much make-up before in my life._

I close my eyes as Aunt Effie tells me to do and never open them once. I let myself relax and listen to mindless chatter of my aunt's friend, gossiping about things in the Capitol and all the things she's missing but I can tell my aunt likes it here more than she lets on. It's like she's finally found a home. It's nice to think that we've given her that because she's given me that. Her and my uncle have both given me a place where I don't have to worry about anything other than myself, as selfish as that sound but I'm only sixteen. Every time I feel myself dozing off I get a pinch on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to turn you now dear so I can start on your hair," Aunt Effie tells me.

"Am I allowed to open my eyes now?" I ask.

"No!" She shrieks.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I ask, feeling her part my hair in a direction different.

"This is so relaxing!" I hear Clove say.

"It so it, thank you so much Mrs. Abernathy," Madge gushes. "It's the best I've been treated in my life!"

"Oh, please call me Effie dear. Mrs. Abernathy is my mother-in-law," she jokes.

"Are you guys' eyes closed too?" Delly voice asks.

"Yes!" We all say in unison, followed by a fit of giggle.

"Girls! Stop laughing! You'll ruin your make-up!" I hear one of my aunt's friend scold.

"Sorry!" We all cry.

* * *

_**Part Two on it's way...**_


	8. The Winter Festival Part Two

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Effie cries. "You look beyond beautiful, Katniss!"

I can see her tears from the corner of my eyes and I fight the roll of eyes I'm feeling. I just give her a nice small smile. "

You ready to see yourself?"

"You have NO idea," I groan.

"Okay, close your eyes."

I close my eyes shut as I feel her taking me to my bathroom.

"I'm going to slip your dress on," Aunt Effie speaks. "So you can see your dress all together, okay?"

I just nod.

Every other seconds she's telling me how to move or which way to tilt to take off my clothing easily without hurting any of the work she's done. It's uncomfortable as first but once I get the hang of it and feel the clothing slip onto me I can't help but smile. I let out a long breath finally content with the fact that Aunt Effie has zipped my dress close.

"Turn around, Katniss," she whispers into my ear. "Now open your eyes."

I hesitate at first not knowing whether I will even like the person I will see the moment I open my eyes but decide against even feeling the way I do.

Aunt Effie and Peeta have gone through the trouble to get me the dress. My eyes carefully open and I feel as my eyes are going to pop out of my sockets because the person in front of me does not resemble my appearance in the slightest. My hairs perfectly curled into a beautiful bun and my make up is absolutely stunning with shades of red and blush covering my cheeks.

"Do you hate it?" My aunts asks, her voice shaking slightly.

I totally forgotten she was even in the room, "Oh god no!" I yell, rushing to her side. "It's the prettiest I have ever felt! Thank you so much." I say, wrapping my hands around the middle.

"Knock knock!" a voice sings from the outside of the door. "I want to see my sweetheart before her blonde boyfriend sweeps her off her feet."

"He's not my boyfriend," I shriek, swinging the door open to see a smirk on my uncle's face.

"Whatever you say," he laughs. "Your aunt did a wonderful job on you if I do say so myself. She's got you looking like a girl."

"Haymitch!" Aunt Effie scolds.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," my uncle smiles at me as he kisses my aunt on the cheek. "Now when are you getting ready?"

"Later," she smiles. "First Kat and her friends. I have everything planned out!"

"Of course you do," he laughs.

/

"Oh my god, Kat!" Madge screams as I walk into my room. "You look hot! I never knew you had curves!"

I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks at the sound of those words, "Thanks Madge."

"Where's Clove and Delly?" I ask, looking at the empty seats.

"Oh, Clove in your bathroom and Delly's in another room. They're adding the finishing touches," Madge smiles. "So what do you think?" she asks as she twirls in her sequined gray dress.

"You look quite lovely, Ms. Undersee." I smile.

"I know," she winks. "But that's all thanks to Flavius here! He's amazing!"

Flavuis looks up from his iPhone at the words, "Oh please, with a face like Madge it isn't hard to turn her into a stunning beauty!"

"Thank you, Flavius." Madge grins from ear to ear.

It doesn't surprise me how fast Madge and Flavius got along in the short time. Even though Madge is more of a quieter and soft spoken soul, she tends to get along with just about anyone.

"How do I look?" Clove burst into the room, strutting towards as if she was on a model's runway. She flips her hair and bat her eyes throwing Madge and I into a fit of laughter.

"You look so pretty, Clove!" Madge gushes. "We all do! I'm so excited!"

_Madge is such a girl._

"Where's Delly?" Clove asks, looking around my large room.

"Oh she's..." Flavius pauses. "Well, I don't know what room exactly but she's still getting ready."

His sudden appearance of his Capitol accent would throw me off but I've heard it from my Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch so much occasionally that it doesn't as much as it may be to Madge and Clove.

"Oh okay," Clove smiles, turning to seriously look at me for the first time since she's loomed into my room.

"Katniss where the hell did you get that dress?" Clove's mouth agape. "It's beautiful! Are you trying to show me and Madge up?"

Normally I would gawk at any type of compliment. I've never been good at accepting any kind but the fact of the matter is that I can't help but smile at Clove's. Maybe it's because it's all thanks to Peeta that I'm going to show up in my dream dress or that Aunt Effie has been supportive throughout the whole day but I just feel lighter and happier about the whole thing.

"It's shipped in from the Capitol," I smile even wider. "Peeta told my aunt about the dress I've always wanted to go in. When we were little one afternoon he asked me if I was ever asked to the Winter Festival how would I go? Being the kid I was I ran to my parent's album and show him that I would want to go exactly like my mother. The other day Peeta surprised me at his house showing me this," I lift my hands in a up and down motion showing off the red dress. "It's a replica of my mother's dress but fit exactly for me."

Clove and Madge are sharing secret stares and smile that would throw me off but I'm just to content with what I just told them. Peeta is seriously going to make this night perfect.

"That is probably the sweetest thing I've heard a male do!" Flavius speaks up, dabbing tears away from his eyes.

"Guys?" A voice comes into hearing, turning our three heads away from the tearing Capitol hair dresses. "How do I look?"

Before us stands a girl who can work every single curve of his body, from her lips to the end of her toes. Saying that Delly Cartwright has the best body out of the four of us would not be a lie. Her body is to die for and jealous doesn't surge my skinny tooth-picked body it brings me joy for her.

"You look so pretty, Delly," I smile.

Her eyes widen at the words and I curse myself for the tension between us the past few days. I have Peeta and she has Thom, it's how things are suppose to be. Well my partner is Peeta.

Madge and Clove babble about how good Delly looks and how Thom won't believe his eyes. I walk towards the mirror next to my dress and slightly fix my hair, smiling at myself. I feel pretty for once in my life. I guess I didn't notice the door opening because a second later my mom is right behind me places a sliver headband on my head.

"It was a gift from your father that day," she whispers. "I'm sure he'd love for you wear it."

"T-T-Thank you, mom." I choke out, my hand tracing the stones of the delicate headband. "It's beautiful."

"So are you sweetie," My mom smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

"Ladies!" I hear a rough voice is calling us from the stairs. "Your males are here!"

All three of us snort at his statement 'our males'.

"Wait!" Aunt Effie yells, coming through the room suddenly completely dressed in a beautiful emerald dress and hair blonde hair pinned into a elegant bun. "All of us out! We'll take pictures as the ascend the stairs!"

Every adult in the room rushes out of the room taking out their camera ready to snap pictures away.

"Deep breath girls," Aunt Effie smiles. "You four look wonderful."

All four us smile at one another as we decide which comes first. Delly, Clove, Madge, then I will walk down the stairs. My excitement is growing through our three story house's roof. I watch as all three of the girls before me squeal in excitement and have pictures snapped away. No doubt in my mind they're smiling from ear to ear.

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell. I was distracted I hadn't noticed it was my turn to walk down our flight of stairs.

I take a deep breath as my painted fingers slip onto the mahogany rail and begin to walk down the stairs. Snapping of pictures are blinding me as I walk down the stairs that I don't realize there's no more until I feel a hand slip around my waits.

"You look as radiant as the sun," I hear Peeta whisper into my ear.

My head turns as blue meets gray and I swear in that moment I could melt. "Thank you," I say, my heart wanting to burst.

/

"Well that was exhausting," Peeta says, as he pulls open the car door for me. I lift my dress slightly as I slide into the passenger seat. Everyone else riding along with their dates as well.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling so much," I say, puffing them out to stretch it's muscles.

"I can't believe there are so many places for pictures in your home," He laughs.

"We did decide to take pictures in a three story house," I say, poking my tongue out.

"True," he states, shifting the car from park to reserve as he follow Thom's car towards the Town's Square. "Are you excited?"

"Very," I smile, turning the radio on.

"So am I," he grins. "I wonder who they'll choose for the reaping this year."

"Maybe it could be you," I joke.

"It is my last year... it would be fair," he smiles.

The reaping is something that has been in our district for the past 75 years. Before Panem there use to be a world ruled by Kings and Queen and when our Winter Festival comes strolling in every person from the age of 12 to 18 are entered. If you are chosen you're given a crown declaring you the King or Queen of this years Winter Festival and like royalty you are your partner are allowed to cut ride lines, request any song, and pick all the food you'd like for free. It's exciting and always has people at the edge of their seats when the chosen adult reads it. This year my aunt and uncle are chosen to read, apparently my uncle won about 25 years back and since he's finally home for another Winter Festival they couldn't help but offer him the role along with his wife.

"What if we tell my uncle to rig the reaping?" I ask. "Let him just say your name."

"That'd be cheating, Kat." he scolds.

"Cheating smeating, you deserve it." I smile.

My words bring a laugh from him. "If I get chosen it's because it's fair and square, okay?"

"Fine," I say, crossing my arms in front my chest.

Peeta parks alongside of an alley as I swing up the door and flop my feet out of the car, "Who are we meeting up with?"

"Finnick sent me a text saying him and Annie are already here along with Johanna. Gale came early to help Seeder out with something and everyone else is behind us," he says, pressing a button to lock his door.

"Is your family here already?"

"Rye's probably still picking up his date and Tom isn't coming until later," he states, looping his arm to mine. "Guess who's Prim's here with?"

I don't need to guess because the moment the words slip from his mouth I see an overly joyed Primrose attached to the hip of the smaller version of his older brother, Prim's here with Rory.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask, whispering into his ear.

"He knows I'd have him in a head lock if he ever tries anything," he winks my way.

"Should we head towards Clove and Madge?" he asks. "Or do you want to walk in alone?"

"I guess we could walk with them," I say, glancing over at Clove being hand in hand with Cato.

"Okay," Peeta says, gliding me towards them.

"Everything looks so beautiful!" Madge exclaims coming into full views with Marvel a step behind her.

I turn my head to see what exactly she's looking at and my breath gets stuck to my throat. The Winter Festival is always beautiful but this year it's mesmerizing. The way the whole Town Square is as white as snow. Lights flashing around in every direction, the tables of food towered in every way, glistening streamers, the faint sound of delicate music, I can make out the body shapes of small children arguing to get on the Ferris Wheel first. Everything about the Winter Festival screams perfection.

"Let's go!" Delly smiles, nodding towards the festival's entrance.

As we walk inside the first person I noticed is Johanna, happily talking away with Annie and Finnick. He are probably the golden couple of this whole place. The Winter Festival is a buzz with little kids running around, couples swaying to songs, families laughing and stuffing their faces with food, boys winning prizes to impress the girl they like. The mood is lighter and happier and everything you could want on a day like this. Johanna stops talking as she see the way Annie and Finnick are staring.

"About time!" She yells. "What were the eight of you doing?"

"Taking picture," Madge smiles.

"A LOT OF PICTURES," Marvels groans, receiving a swat on the stomach from Madge.

"All of you making lovely couples," she grins. "Now let's eat Ann and Finn here wouldn't dream about me eating until the eight of you have arrived."

"The reaping's going to happen soon, Jo." Finnick says.

"Yeah, let's wait for them to announce the name before we eat. What if one of us gets it for free?" Annie squeals.

"Fine," Johanna scowls.

As if on cue, my Aunt Effie hits the main microphone of the evening winning everyone's attention.

"Welcome, Welcome," she smiles. "This year 75th Winter Festival. In a moment my husband will pull out to name of the King and Queen of our evening," zhe squeals.

"Oh the excitement," My uncle appears at her side as he pulls out a name from the girls bowl of names.

She clears her voice as she begins to speak, "The Queen of the evening is Primrose Mellark."

Applause erupts around us as the wispy blonde runs towards the stage hugging my aunt.

"And the King is. Oh my, what a surprise. Peeta Mellark."

Applause erupts once again and he gives me a pointed look before he heads towards the stage his sister's standing on. The place the crown on their head and a plaque with both of their names is placed at the side of the Justice Building declaring their wins for the rest of their lives.

As Peeta appears to my side Finnick lets out a loud whistle, "Food on Peeta!"

We all nod in agreement as I secure the crown on his head, "Did you tell him to rig it?"

"No way!" I almost scream. "I don't even have my phone."

He chuckles, tracing a small _ok_ against my skin. "Let's all get food!"

We all cheer following him close behind.

Every single one of us appreciating the fact that Peeta won, we devour every single food in sight, for about hours we laugh and eat and mingle around the Festival. We play games and ride all the rides set out at the edge of festival. Peeta wins me a big MockingJay plush stuffed animal and we place into his car before we all join the dance room for the rest of the night. At some point all of get separated, it sticks out to me at some point that Seeder is all alone at the edge of the square but I ignore it.

_None of my business._

Peeta and I quietly make our way to a bench outside of the Festival. It's the most fun I've had in a while and it's all thanks to him. He looks deep in thought and I don't pressure him to speak. I just chew away at the funnel cake he got me. He looks at me with such intensity that a surge of warmth grows through my body.

_Warmth I can't explain_.

I finish my funnel cake grinning at him between bites every time I look up at him. When I'm all done with it, I raise my dress a bit and make my way over to the towering trash can and drop the plate inside it. Peeta's already standing as I make my way over to him once again. He intertwines his fingers with mine and pulls me over to a quiet and closed off place from everyone.

"Dance with me?" he asks his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Of course I'll dance with you," I snort. "But why here? Why away from everyone?"

He doesn't respond he just pulls me close to him and I let him. He rests one hand by my waist and another holds my hand, the typical form of a waltz as I place mine on his shoulder. I barely make out the song playing feet away from us and without any thought I open my mouth and I begin to sing. It's an old love song I use to hear my dad sing proudly to mother.

_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with yo_

Peeta's eyes lit up with emotions I can't register through my mind as I continue to sing. He suddenly drops the hand holding mine and places both of his large hands on my waist. Without a second thought I wrap my hands around his neck. He pulls me so close it erases any type of space between us. My head rest against his chest as I continue to sing, his face burying into my curled hair.

_I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your loveliness_  
_I hoped and I pray that someday_  
_I'll be the vision of your happiness_

Peeta and I seem to be in our own world everything behind me seems to disappear as his eyes lock to mine.

My eyes flickers from his eyes to his lips and the desire to have them pressed against my own lips consumes me.

Suddenly he's closing the space between us, I can see he's giving me time to turn away or push him but my eagerness gets the better of me as I close the space between us faster than anything I've ever done. I just want his soft lips against mine. I can feel my heart warm an incredible heat and feels as if it's about to burst as his soft lips come into contact with mine.

I feel more alive than I ever have and where his large hands rest ignites my skin on fire.

My hands maneuver from my side to his blonde hair, clutching his soft curls like a life line, leaning in closer as his tongue glides across my lip. I softly bite his bottom lips and I receive a moan escaping his mouth, giving me the desire to deepen the kiss further. One of his hands move to the back of my head pushing me further into him, and I do not deny him it. I grant him as much access as I can.

Our tongues dance to a beat of their own rhythm. His free hand maneuvering to my hip bones slightly clutching my dress. There's nothing awkward about this kiss. Our deep kiss throwing us into heavy breathing and I can't help but smile widely at him as I meet his eyes.

The look on his face brings joy through out all of me, nothing could destroy this moment. We're heavily panting and staring at each other with wide grinning face, his eyes shinning brigther that I've ever seen and I'm pretty sure mine are doing the exact same thing. He places another chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm in love with you, Katniss Marie Everdeen."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or 'Earth Angel'.**

**I absolutely love both though!**


	9. Love

My world starts to flip upside down.

I never thought a simple sentence could bring me into a complete spin. I don't know what to do or say. I feel as if I was a fish pulled out of it's bowl, gasping for air.

"Huh?"

"I ju-just. Y-you deserved to know."

Then my smiles falls. Instead of trying to figure out what Peeta is trying to say my mind blanks. I see the way he scratches the back of his neck and starts to run his finger across his upper thigh, it's something Peeta does when he's nervous.

A sound can't escape my mouth as I desperately want it to.

He raises his eyes to meet mine. "I've been in love you since I can remember. I know that I've never told you. I know how you feel about marriage and kids and the future but I'm hopelessly in love with you, Katniss Marie Everdeen. I can't just go on days without telling you. While we were out there dancing and the way you were looking at me just gave me hope that you could love me too. I would shout to the skies to prove to you that my love runs that deep. That I'm not lying to you because I would never do that to you. Kat, you're just so beautiful in every single way. You're so strong and... and so. You're so you."

My eyes blink several times, my mind trying to capture the words that just slipped out of Peeta's mouth. "P-Peeta, y-you can't." I choke.

"But I do. I love you, Katniss. When you were asking me about the girl I was hoping you didn't know it was you because you're my best friend, I didn't want to lose you.. But," he places his hand on my cheek. "When you accepted the jersey, when you said yes to this. I-I can't keep it in anymore. Kat, you're the best thing I have in my life and if I didn't tell you before it was too late I would never forgive myself."

Without hesitation my cheek presses into his hand. "Peeta." I whisper.

His eyes are scanning me. He's searching for answers that I will never say.

He wants to see that I love him too.

But when his hand falls from my cheek he knows I can't respond. He goes in to embrace me, probably to reassure me that his words mean nothing if I don't want them to . I know that every part of him wants to take back his confession wants to continue enjoying the Festival we were so giddy about but he can't just take it back.

I try not to think about the hurt that his face displayed as I take a few extra steps back. Without thinking I turn my heel to him and run away from here. I hear my name being shouted several times but I don't stop. I keep going. It's not until I'm past the meadow and into the woods that I find the den I use to hide in all the time, that I slow down my pace.

The only place I know I won't find someone to judge me.

I arrive to my destination, heavily breathing, sweat drenching from me, and my the lower half of my dress covered with water. I've managed to fall into puddles on my way here. I throw myself into the small den I found years ago. The one that I would hide in when mommy and daddy were working, when the Mellarks were busy, when I felt alone. Here I can cry until my eyes run out of tears, no one will ever disturb.

I curl myself into the fetal position and try to sob to myself. Hoping that maybe I could get some sleep but sleep never comes. When my eyes don't form pools of tears anymore I sit up and bring my knees to my chest, thankfully the dress isn't tight around my legs. After my dad died I had to go to therapy for actions I'm not proud of. There was an exercise he taught me and it was a sort of game to remind myself I'm alive.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. _

_I'm sixteen years old. _

_I live in district Twelve. _

_I am the daughter of Theodore Everdeen and Allison Everdeen._

_ My father died almost a year ago. _

_Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie moved back to district Twelve for mother and I. _

_We all live together in a house on Victor Lane. _

_I'm a junior in High School. _

_My best friend is Peeta Mellark. _

_Peeta Mellark loves me. _

That's when the list of things stop and anger surges through my veins.

_But he can't love me! _

_Peeta, can't love me. _

_He deserves someone who isn't going to screw things up for him. _

_Someone who can love him the way he's meant to be loved._

After what feels like an eternity and my breathing finally becomes slightly even. I find the courage to let myself out of the small den, my heart feels as if a ton bricks has been heavy loaded on top of it. I'm drenched from head to toe and I can feel my hair sticking out in different directions.

Every part of me is exhausted and I'm partly glad most of District Twelve is still at the Festival because there would be no doubt in my mind that any other day all eyes would be on me. After my ridiculous slow walking I finally reach my home. There's nothing more that I want right now other than to land on my bed and cry some more but I stop to see a figure sitting on the steps with a flask in his hand.

"Finally got out of your small den, sweetheart?"

"How do you know about that?" my voice comes out hoarsely.

"Your mother." Uncle Haymitch mutters. "Didn't think it was real."

I finally get into some lighting and his smirks falls from his face.

"He told you."

"You knew?" I gasp.

"Oh sweetheart, we all thought you knew. When Rye told me you were no where to be found I thought you ran somewhere with Blondie. I never thought. Oh my." he gapes.

"You knew?" I repeat. My voice turning cold.

"Everyone knew, sweetheart. It's hard not to see that. The boy is head over heels for you. I thought you knew. We all thought that. Your mother. Me. Effie. We saw the way you guys act. Holding each other, the kisses on the cheek in front of everyone, you wearing his jersey. If you didn't notice only girlfriends do that." He takes a long sip of his alcohol before he continues. "We all knew how shit you are with words that we thought that was your way of letting us know. The way he came over without permission at night, the picking you up for school, how you finally hangout with other people. Most importantly - _his friends_."

"He can't love me, Uncle." I say. "He just - He just can't."

"And why not? Because you say so? That's not how feelings work, sweetheart."

"He just can't." I plead.

"I knew this day would come. I knew that you would fight your feelings for that boy."

"What feelings?"

"We all knew how Peeta felt about you. We all know how _you_ feel about him. Sweetheart, you love the boy. Don't argue with me on it because you do. One day the boys going to get up and leave and your heart will be crushed because you can't live without him. I see the way you look at him and you look at other boys. I don't think you even notice the way you eye Peeta but it's as if no one else is in the room. Effie and I were already planning your wedding." He chuckles.

"I'm never getting married."

"I always thought you could."

"But I-"

"But nothing. Katniss. You don't want to love him because of the hopeless way you saw your mother go after her husband died. Katniss, it wasn't only him your mother was mourning. It was her own father. I don't know if your mom every told you but we lost our dad younger than you were. While people were running around with things to buy daddy on holidays, we weren't. We didn't have a dad and neither of us got the chance to mourn him. Your grandmother made sure we were a peachy-keen family, even though we were falling apart. Instead of a funeral it was a memorial. What bullshit that was. None of us ever got to cry for him. Your mom's depression wasn't only losing her husband, it was that you lost a dad.

She knows how you must have felt first hand. I became a dad for your mother. I stepped up to play the role for her. When I found out she was getting married to my best friend I let her. She deserved to be happy with someone she loved even if that person was my best friend. I walked her down the aisle, I gave her away so she can be happy. When you were born my life changed completely. I had a little bundle of joy to meet that came from my best friend and my sister. I love you more than you can imagine, sweetheart. After your father died, I did the same as I did to your mother. I stepped up to make sure you had a father figure in your life. I made sure you wouldn't need anything. Effie left her home life behind for you. We'd do anything for you."

_I never thought about that way._

"You don't deserve him if you ask me, though."

"What?"

"Blondie. You don't deserve him."

"W-Why not?"

"I love you, sweetheart. I do. But if you were ever to run him over with a truck he would a way to blame it on the truck than you." He chuckles. "Just admit you love him, sweetheart. There's worse games to play." He takes sip of flask and heads up the stairs before he's out of sight he throws something I will fall asleep thinking of.

"Love isn't one of them."

/

"What did you do to him?!" a voice shrieks as I pull open my front door.

Johanna Mason is standing before me with fury in her eyes that scare me in every possible way. I want to hide upstairs in my room and never come out but since I happily obliged to opening the door I know I can't escape her.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, not meeting her eyes.

"You're going to act dumb? Seriously, is that how you're going to play this?" she asks.

"What's going on dear?" Aunt Effie asks, coming into view behind.

"Oh, I'm just picking up Katniss for our plans. Remember, Kat?" Johanna smirks my way.

Oh god. She's going to kill me. I'm sending messages through my mind to my aunt knowing she won't get them, but it's all I have.

Whenever someone comes to take me anywhere she happily jumps up and down on the inside.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she beams. "Well have a nice time you two." she says, pushing me out our front door.

Johanna doesn't wipe the smirk off her face as I slowly follow her towards her car.

_S__he's going to kill me. She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me_.

I carefully place myself into the passenger seat of her Jeep Wrangler.

"Now what the fuck did you do!" she yells. "And don't you dare say nothing because I swear brainless I'm small but I can take you!"

I don't doubt it. "I don't know what to say..."

"Leave it to Peeta to fall in love with someone as brainless as you," she mutters,

"I'm not brainless!" I yell. "Why do you care so much?! This is between Peeta and me! You have no right to just invade whatever the hell is going on between us."

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you to yell at me. You have fire inside of you. I knew Peeta shouldn't have told you. I begged him for so long to just get over you."

I can't help but feel my heart drop to my stomach. "Why? So you can have him for yourself? I see the way you drape yourself all over him."

"Jealous?" she smirks.

"I'm not jealous! It's just none of your damn business!"

"None of my business? He's my best friend, brainless!"

"And he's mine too! You can't just come to my house and yell at me about Peeta when you go running around talking about Gale or being mad at him!"

"That is none of your business!"

"Then me and Peeta are none of yours!" I yell. "Just because your Johanna and you run around like you own the place doesn't mean you can just come to my house and tell me I'm brainless!"

She lets out a long breath, her hands clenching on the steering while.

"Annie told me about you two, you know? That you two always seem to fight but than mess around at the same time. Like the way you guys acted at Prim's party escaping to be together and than acting like you didn't know each other in public. Or the way you were at his party, smoking with the biggest scowl on your face. For me to find out he had to take you home. What the f-"

"Me and Gale can't be together!" she says, cutting me off. "Okay? Is that what you want to hear?! That I can't be with the one person I only want!"

My face falls, "What are you talking about?"

"I swear to God if you tell anyone I will slice you open. The only person that knows is Peeta."

She pulls her car out of my drive way before she begins to speak. "

Gale and I aren't allowed to be together. When I was the age of twelve my parents and brother died in a terrible accident down in my old District. My only relative still alive was my uncle Blight and he took me in. He's a big shithead sometimes doesn't really care what I do but he's the closest I have to being cared for.

So, when I came to District Twelve I didn't have high expectations of this place. I was going to wait to get school over with and go back to Seven. The first friend I made was Gale. He was outside one afternoon playing soccer with Peeta when the ball landed by my feet I passed it over his head and into the goal post."

She huffs and her finger traces the steering wheel. "Gale and I grew older and we just we happened, okay? I'm not going to tell you how but we just did. One afternoon he tried to introduce me to his mother and she hated me. Apparently Blight Mason and Hazelle Hawthorne had a rough past and she didn't want her son to be with the orphan child. Biggest bullshit on the planet. That night as hot headed as Gale is left his house and I had to sneak him to sleep with me that night.

I told him to go back to his family that he had to be there for them. I didn't feel like pulling him away from his when I don't even have mine. It bugged him... I knew it did. But in the morning he came to his senses. My uncle didn't approve of him either when I brought him up during a dinner meal. He swore to me that he didn't want any Hawthorne stepping into his house."

She let's out a deep breathe before she continues to speak, her face becoming hard. "I never found out the reason of why they hate each other, they just do! Alright? Gale and I suffered through all of it for years so we wouldn't be separated. That time I ditched you guys at the mall it became a day for just the two of us. That's how it always happens, ignoring each other in public as best as we can but every once in awhile getting caught up in moments. We're leaving after graduation, we're going to District Two together and that's that. Peeta supported us through it all. So whenever we wanted to get together because the agony of not being with each other hurt he would cover with us or let us hangout at his house. That's all I want for Peeta as well."

This is a side of Johanna Mason I never thought I would discover as she continues to speak.

"You know, me and Annie and Peeta have this tradition every Sunday after the festival. We all get together and talk about it. Every year Peeta talks about you and only you. It got boring but I started to see patterns about how deep his love was for you. This year Annie was practically jumping out of her seat excited to tell Peeta all about her day with Finnick and she wanted to hear all about him and you."

She grits her teeth in angers and grips the steering wheel, "But once we make it to the bakery where he usually is. Rye told us he's no where to be found. That last night after the festival he went home early to get something and he found Peeta crying his eyes out in his bedroom and he told him that he told you and that all you did was run away. Run away! If you didn't love him you could have at least stood there and tell him you didn't feel the same way not run away like a dumb coward. Then apparently Peeta left and didn't say anything about where he was going. Rye's been covering for him said he slept over at Finnick's house and that he'll be home later on."

"He he was crying?" I ask, holding my hand over my chest.

She scoffs, "Why do you care?"

"Because I do, Johanna."

"Should have thought of that before you ripped his heart out."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?!" I yell. "I didn't ask Peeta to love me! I didn't ask him to throw his heart my way."

Tears start to flood through my eyes and a sob escapes me lips. I will power myself not to cry. _I can not cry,_ not in front of Johanna Mason. "I just can't do this. Whatever it is that Peeta wants, I can't. I'm scared shitless. It scares me that a person can work their way into my heart in such away that it loses me. But it's not like it matters. No one will see my side of anything because I'm the heart breaker."

"Awful thing, isn't it? Have a wall built up and have simple boy just shred it and become something more than you've ever wanted?" She asks, anger laced with her words. "It's complete bullshit if you ask me."

"D-do you think I-I-I-"

"Stop stuttering, Everdeen. Do I think what?" she snaps.

"Whatever." I mumble. "Where are we even going?"

"Fine." she says. "No idea, I should probably take you out since your aunt think we're have a jolly good time together."

The next few minutes consist of her blinking turn signals and occasionally beeps coming from her horn.

Johanna is a raging driver and I couldn't expect anything else from her. It surprise me though, the way she just threw so many words my way. I come to the realization the she isn't what she seems to be. Johanna my by a little scary and a cannon ready to blow at any moment but when she cares about someone she cares deeply.

"Want to eat at Sae's?" she asks, turning onto the street where it's located.

"Sure," I shrug. No need to be picky with her, don't know what she would do to me.

"Great," she smiles. "I love their lamb stew."

"So do I," I grin.

As we pull up to the restaurant my heart lurches to pit of my stomach. How could I have forgotten this is the same place Peeta took me the day we went to the movies and he invited me to meet his friends?

I hadn't realized Johanna has already parked the car and waiting for me to get out until she slams her fist against the passenger window, "Are you coming or what?" I hear her shout through the glass.

I unbuckle the seat belt as I glide my feet out of her and close the door slowly behind me. Johanna's phone starts ringing as we make our way into the large restaurant. Her mood relaxes a bit as she sees the caller. I follow her slightly behind, letting her have a private conversation but Johanna Mason probably doesn't know an inside voice if it hit her in the face.

"He what?!" she yells.

"No I have no idea where the hell that is," she scowls into her phone.

I quietly open the door for the both of us as she continues to screech into her phone.

"You know he won't come out unless someone goes there and no one knows where that is," she says into her phone quieter than when she was outside. "Seriously she does?"

Johanna keeps her eyes trained on me as we slide into a booth in the back of Sae's. "Word is Peeta's hiding. He wasn't even at Finnick's last night."

My stomach churns. "He's h-i-iding?"

"You know his hiding spot, don't you?"

Straight to the point she is.

"No," I say, shaking my head.

Even though I do know I have the need to protect Peeta's hiding spot. If Peeta went there it's because he wants to be alone. One night when Mrs. Mellark's anger got out of hand and slapped Peeta behind the head at the age of seven he ran there, it took me hours to find him but I did. Huddled in a place at the edge of District Twelve hidden in our woods. He told me if he ever needed to get away this is where I would find him, but I know I'm probably the last person he wants to see now.

"Are you lying?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"If I knew I would tell you. I hate when Peeta disappears. It isn't his first time nor last time. He just needs space," I sigh, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Let's hope that's all he needs because I don't know if Rye will be able to cover for him while he needs his precious space."

* * *

As it turns out Rye doesn't need to cover for Peeta the days that come. Like the male he is he hides behind his beautiful smile and pretends that everything's okay.

No one in his family know what happened between us except for Rye and they don't pressure questions about me to him, at least according to Johanna. I begin to pull myself away from everyone.

One afternoon when I showed up into Mr. Beetee's classroom he arched an eyebrow towards me, he use to be my choir teacher along side with musical tech teacher, but I pulled myself out of both classes the moment my father died. When he did die I could only find comfort in Mr. Beetee's presence so when I showed up with my lunch tray he didn't hesitate, pulling out a chair for me and playing recordings of the newest project of his currents students. Mr. Beetee never pursing what bugs me or what was going on.

It wasn't until one afternoon during our usual break that tears started to fall down my eyes.

"Katniss dear, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice evident with concern.

"I-I don't know," I say.

But I do know. Peeta and I haven't spoken in four days. I've been trying to build the nerve to march over to his house or the bakery and ask for him to forgive me but I can't. I don't know how to speak to him and standing before him will bring me beyond hysterical.

"I lost someone else recently and it hurts more than I thought," I whisper, wiping away the tears.

"I'm not going to apologize about your hurt, Katniss." He tells me. "It's the last thing anyone ever wants. How can someone being sorry ever make anything okay? You're allowed to cry and feel sad and you're welcome to do it in my room at anytime. But if you're seriously hurt over it, why don't you try to fix it? There's always a solution to everything as long as you're alive."

I let his words sink in for moment before I nod and throw my orange backpack over my shoulder, "I think I have somewhere to be."

With that he gently smiles and let's me out of my seat. I rush out of the school doors not caring what anyone thinks as I cross the grass of fields behind the school. I pass the park Peeta and I swung on the afternoon before his big game.

I guess it's for the best how things played out according to Annie who visited me last night that Finnick says Peeta has never been 'more in the zone.' Their practice started the Monday after the Winter Festival and have been going on longer than they use to. Forcing them three to four hours of practice after school. I don't know exactly where I'm headed at the moment just that I need to be where he's been for the past few days when I hear that he isn't home.

I cut through short cuts and pass hollow and narrow trees along the way. I just want to pick up Peeta's scent and lose myself in something that occupied his presence. As I lose myself in our last memories, chasing after each other in the woods, picking dandelions on our walks, dancing along side at parties, flour spread across our cheeks making cookies, that I hadn't noticed the blonde hair as I come into contact with another human body.

The person make a sharp turn almost knocking me over, obviously confused to feel another human this far in the woods. His eyes nearly pop as he notices who stands before him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice hoarse and soft.

It's obvious he's been crying.

"I-I don't know," I sigh. Suddenly frustrated with my lack of words. "I-I-I wanted to be n-near something... that-that had anything to do-do with you."

And then I lose it, my cheeks start to soak in tears and I cover my face with my shaky hand trying to control the sobs coming from me. I'm not good at this, at words, at saying sorry, at being the better person, at loving. I just so desperately want him to understand that there is nothing for me if he isn't my best friend. Even if I've been visited by Madge, Clove, and Annie the past few days it isn't the same without him being my best friend.

I just can't do it.

To my surprise Peeta never missing a beat scoops me into his arms and begins to making shushing sounds into my ear like he always has when I would wake up from a nightmare, assuring me that he's here that everything going to be okay. I wrap my arms around him and cling to him because we haven't seen each other for the past few days, because his scent has been haunting me, his touch screaming to be near me. I hold on to him like my life depends on him and sob into his chest. It isn't until I hear sniffling coming from him that I notice that tears stream his face as well.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta." I cry out. "I-I-I'm not good with words. Or love. Or people. If you haven't noticed my only friends are from other people and the only person I tell everything to is you."

"Katniss, please don't," His voice becomes softer as we both into each other's eyes. "What I said is true. I do feel that way about you Katniss. I always have and always will. I don't expect you to return the feelings if you don't. I don't expect you to."

"Pee-" I try to interrupt.

"No, Kat. We've been bes-"

And then I interrupt him with my lips. I don't know what possesses me to throw myself against his body and press my lips onto his but I do and I don't regret any moment of it. Peeta begins to notice the urgency of my kiss and doesn't hesitate by licking the bottom of my lip and tugging it with a small bite. He slides his tongue into my mouth and once again do I give him access.

My knees begin to buckle and I can feel my body surrender into this one kiss, I'm desperately trying to erase the last days of our lives.

I'm trying to let him know how I feel even if I am 'shit' with words.

His hand move to clutch my hips as he guides me to the nearest tree, pressing my back to it and slowly lifting my body against it. I can feel the rough edges of it but nothing right now matters other than Peeta. I feel as his hands glide to back of my hips and press me closer to him, sensing what he want I lift myself against him and wrap my legs across his waist.

His hands over both of us supporting us against the narrow tree. Peeta moans into my mouth as the contact of each other's core is only covered by articles of clothing. My hands maneuvering through his blonde locks. Never breaking contact, it isn't until I feel trickle of water beginning to pour down that we pull away. The sky dripping rain over us and in that we continue to stare at each other as the rain unfolds before us not giving a damn about the weather. Because even as it's storming we're in each other's arm. It takes a while before we untangle our limbs and he brushes my cheek with his rough fingers.

"Is this real?" He whispers into my ear, as his large hands come close to my waist pulling me against his front. "Because if it's a dream I never want to wake up."

I lean my whole body against him and turn my head towards the left to face him, "Everything's real, Peeta."

With his 100 hundred dollar smile against my ear and my grin flashing through out the woods I know that Peeta and I are going to be okay. That Peeta and I are _always_ meant to be okay.

_Because I do love him._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**A little :( at first but then I made everything better.**

**I actually _loved_ writing this chapter - it's my favorite.**


	10. Popcorn Kisses

"So, you're telling me that Peeta basically threw you against a tree and devoured your lips but you two still aren't a couple?" Johanna asks, mixing Sprite and Coke together in the cup in front of her. "You two are brainless."

All of them recently finding out about the evening that I decided to skip the rest of my day to find a place where Peeta's presence has been to actually bumping into him and as Johanna says 'suck each other's faces'.

I lower my face onto the island of my kitchen table as I put my hand over my ears. I've never been good with talking about my life or me and now that it includes Peeta it makes my life about a hundred times harder. The truth is Peeta and I have been completely content with how we're handling things right now, and have been for the past two weeks. It's only the beginning of December and Peeta's football practices have been harder and longer than ever. Neither I nor he has pressed the matter on defining what we are at the moment. Everything has just been too perfect. I guess he's taking this slower than slow because he fears that I'm going to run away from him again. I don't blame him, my lack of emotionally stability has been out the window for almost a year now.

"Don't call her brainless, Jo!" Annie speaks up. My head lifts to both hear and see what she'll do. "Peeta's just being Peeta, he doesn't like pushing anyone unless he knows it's what both people want."

"But there's still kisses aren't there, Katniss?" Clove smirks, her eyes locking onto mine.

I try to suppress the blush that is rising onto my cheeks but it's no use in a matter of seconds I'll be red. But truth being there's many kisses, _a lot_ of kisses. It's surprising to say in the least, I never pictured myself to be that _type_ of girl. You know, the one who can't help but just jump at a boy and kiss him whenever they're around and do nothing _but_ kiss. That being all I really want to do with Peeta, I just can't help it. It's like the moment he walks into a room I just want to hold him against me. Part of my brain tells me that it's because I love the sensation of kissing him in general, I can't imagine my lips pressed against anyone else's and another part of me tells me that through the kisses I want him to know that we're okay, that through everything him and I are meant to be okay.

"So there is!" Madge beams, pushing my shoulder lightly. "Never thought I'd see the day where Katniss Everdeen doesn't only kiss, _but_ she kisses Peeta Mellark!"

All four of them laugh at Madge's tease as I continue to turn the color of a tomato.

"We should go," Annie says, grabbing her purse from the kitchen floor. "There's school tomorrow and I have tests in almost every class."

"Same," Johanna says. "Do you two need a ride?" she asks, looking at both Clove and Madge while she pulls the keys out of her back pocket.

"No, I have my own car. I'll take Madge home," Clove smiles. "We'll be heading out soon anyways. I have to meet up Cato."

"Bye, Katniss!" Annie screams, her arms pulled tightly around my waist. "We'll see you tomorrow!" she sings.

"Bye, Brainless." Johanna says, punching me slightly on the arm.

That's as close to affection as me and her will get.

"Bye, Jo."

I walk them to the front door and watch them as they slid into Johanna's Chevy and disappear into the night sky.

As I'm about to shut the door a person jumps up at me with a box of popcorn and a movie in one hand.

"You scared me!" I shout.

The blonde before me looks very pleased with his appearance as he tries to hide the laugh coming up from his throat. He gives me a small kiss on the forehead before we both move past the front door and to the closet where guest place their coats and shoes. The kiss making my whole heart melt keeps me in a bit of daze. Its little kisses like these that we've done for years that now have more meaning, more depth towards one another. Peeta's been here enough times to finally have his own section in the closet.

"Who's here?" he mouths.

The faint sound of giggles coming from kitchen.

"Clove and Madge," I mouth back.

He smiles shyly as he intertwines his fingers with mine and leads me towards the kitchen, while the box of popcorn and the movie are in the other hand.

"Hey, Clove and Madge." Peeta greets both, smiling his 100 dollar smile.

"Peeta!" Madge exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Peeta," Clove smiles, her eyes locking with me as she gives me a small wink.

Peeta lifts his right hand slightly to show them what he's holding, "Popcorn and movie. Thought Katniss would want a day away from Capitol dramas."

"Thought I would," I say, grabbing a small fist of popcorn and shoving it into my mouth.

"Where's your Aunt Effie?" Clove gasps. "Those manners are horrendous!" she teases, sliding herself off of the chair she's been sitting in for the past two hours.

"We should get going," Madge smiles, slipping her phone into her back pocket. "There's school tomorrow and it's already eight."

"Okay," I smile. As I walk towards the closet grabbing both of their coats and handing them over.

"You and Peeta have fun!" Clove sings, her arms slipping into her black pea coat.

"Oh they will," Madge teases, wrapping her scarf around her throat.

"See you tomorrow, Kat." They both say in unison.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," I smile as they both glide through my front door into Clove's Jeep and disappear just like Johanna and Annie did minutes ago.

I walk into the kitchen to see Peeta's gone. "Peeta?" I ask, my voice probably ringing through our whole first floor.

"In here!"

I walk towards the voice to see that Peeta is sprawled against my sofa in our 'TV Room' with a mount of blankets and pillow at his feet. He jumps up from the couch as he grabs my hips and pulls me against him and into a kiss that is so deep and so full it makes me weak at the knees.

"I was thinking we could make a fort, " he smiles down at me as he throws me over his shoulder and onto the couch.

"A fort?" I ask, letting out a small giggle. "Why a fort?"

"Because we're about to watch your favorite, Anastasia. _And_ If I do recall the first time you showed me the move you begged Tom, Rye, and I to build you a fort because that's how you always watch Anastasia."

My eyes widen at his words. "I can't believe you remember that! We were so little!"

"I remember everything about you, Katniss." Peeta says, lowering his face to mine and placing another small kiss onto my lips. _"Everything._"

I smile throughout our whole event of 'Fort-Building' which in results I am terrible at. Peeta just puts me in charge of grabbing pillows and popping more popcorn as he swiftly makes the whole thing into a wonderful fort. At 8:30, we're both hidden in the masterpiece with a huge bowl of popcorn and the aroma of both butter and soda are whiffing through our air.

"Is anyone home?" he asks as he pulls another pillow in front of him to lay his head higher than it was seconds ago.

"My mom's home today but she's sleeping," I say, ignoring the previews to the movie before us. "My aunt and uncle are still in district 3 right now, they'll be home tomorrow." I smile at him. "What time do you have to be home?"

"I told my parent's I was sleeping over at Marvel's." he smiles, his eyes full of amusement "His parent's are out town as well. So, I have a feeling Glimmer is going to be at Gloss's and Marvel's going to be with Madge."

"She didn't mention Marvel," I say, my mind searching for anything that indicated Marvel and Madge together but nothing appears.

"Marvel says they're keeping things really secretive," Peeta says. "She is daughter of the Mayor. I wouldn't be able to imagine it any other way."

We both laugh and turn our heads to the movie beginning to unfold before us.

Our attention completely on the small girl prancing around the ball. We both take turns passing the bowl back and forth, being complete fans of popcorn drowned in butter. It can't be healthy but ask us if we care. Thanks to me Peeta knows every single song in the movie and doesn't fail to sing along with me and the movie. Some point throughout the movie I moved on top of Peeta and peppered his whole face with kisses.

"What are you doing?" he asks his face gleaming.

"Just thanking you for coming over," I smile, shyly.

"If this is my 'Thank you' I should do this way more often," he teases, his arms holding tightly onto my waist as my head falls on his chest.

"Ass," I mutter.

I roll off of Peeta and begin to scoot away from him but he quickly wraps his arms around my stomach and pulls me close to him. "Lay with me," he whispers into my ears.

I turn my body towards him and give him a small smile. The rest of the movie is spent in Peeta's large warm arms, the heat and safety radiating through my whole body. I hadn't noticed I fell asleep until I feel an emptiness as my body begin to come conscious.

"Peeta?" I ask, the back of my hand rubbing away sleepiness. I see a form not to far from me pulling a large sweater over their head.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Kat." Peeta says, closing the small space between us as he kisses me gently on the cheek and pulls me to his lap. "I need to get going it's past midnight."

"No!" I whine. "Please, please stay."

"Kat, you're aunt and uncle aren't home. I can't just sleep in their home with them gone."

"W-We could call," I suggest, my now wide awake eyes peering up to his. "Please."

If I have to I'll beg. It's been lonely the past four days since my aunt and uncle left Sunday afternoon. Peeta's been doing a good job with coming over after his practices and spending the rest of the day with me, letting me fall asleep near him and leaving when I'm snoring. I won't lie I wake up upset every morning knowing that he isn't in the house but I'm content minutes later when he's downstairs waiting to take us to school.

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" he asks, brushing a few strands of hair sticking out from my braid.

"I won't be able to fall asleep knowing you'll leave the moment I shut my eyes," I say, shaking my head. "Please, just stay. You use to at my old house."

"With your father's permission, Kat."

"Then I'll call Uncle Haymitch! He won't say no to you," I say, climbing off of his lap and pulling away blanket in the search to find my android.

"Fine," he sighs, helping me as he lifts pillow from the floor we had our body's spread across a couple minutes ago. "Just because I know you won't give up until I sleep here tonight."

I smile brightly his way as my black android rolls off one of the large blue blankets.

"Here it is," I say, grabbing the thing and unlocking it as my finger traces the silly pattern. I press down on the number 4 of the keyboard and 'Uncle Hay' pops onto the screen as I place the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answer.

I hear a stifled moan in the background.

"Uncle Haymitch. Um... What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business, sweetheart. What's going on?" he asks.

"Umm. Okay. I was wondering if someone could sleepover," I say, looking up to see Peeta's blushing face.

"Blondie?" My uncle asks, letting out a small laugh.

"Uh, yeah." I say, swallowing hard.

I didn't think it would be this awkward to ask such a simple question.

"Sure, just not in your bed this time sweetheart. Try the living room."

"Is a fort, okay?" I ask my lips turning in a smile.

"A fort?" he laughs. "You two built a fort?"

"Yeah, we kind of used all the blanket and pillows downstairs."

"Well, you two are more then welcomed to sleep in that fort of yours. Now if there's anything else I was kind of busy before you interrupted."

"Thank you!" I shout.

"Yeah yeah," he says, then the line goes dead.

"You can sleepover," I sing, throwing the phone onto the floor and reaching over to Peeta who is once again pulling off the sweater he had placed on himself a couple of minutes ago.

"You, Everdeen, always get what you want," he jokes, pulling me close to him. "We should sleep now. I'll get my sleeping stuff from the car in the morning."

"Okay," I say. "I'll see if Levvy wants to make us pancakes in the morning."

"Or I could make us pancakes," Peeta suggest, lowering both of us back on the plush heap of blankets.

"Or you can," I turn my head to kiss his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Kat." Peeta whispers into my ears.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

* * *

An alarm that isn't mine starts blaring at about 4 in the morning. My initial reaction is to ignore it and do I.

In moments my mind turns black once again.

"Katnissssss," a voice whisper against my ear. "It's six thirty we should be getting ready for school soon."

"Five more minutes," I groan.

"You're so cute," the voice chuckles.

My eyes widen at the realization of who's waking me up. I shoot up from the floor and hit my head against something rough.

"Owwww," I moan, my hands coming to rub my head. "What was that?"

"My chest," Peeta chuckles. "Didn't know it had the power to hurt pretty girl's heads."

I stop rubbing my head for a seconds to scowl towards Peeta. "Go upstairs and get ready. I'll pick up the fort and grab the bag from car."

"No, I can help you clean." I object, slowly rising from the floor.

"Katniss, I want to. You got your wish letting me sleep here last night at least let me clean the fort." He says, grabbing the keys from his tossed sweater.

"Fine," I mummer.

"I'll be downstairs as you get ready." Then he gets up to exit the room.

I prop myself off the floor as I trip over a few blanket and scattered pillows but finally I'm out of the floored room and have my feet climbing the stairs.

I push the door open of my bedroom as I clumsily look for something to wear. After about seven minutes of searching I settle on a white cardigan with a black lacy top and jeans. I throw on my black converse and brush my hair thoroughly, leaving it down. Peeta likes my curls as much as he love my braids. I smile content with my appearance and rush down the stairs. The faint smell of pancake batter hits my nose and I feel a big grin form onto my lips.

My body rushes through the kitchen to see Peeta in a green button up shirt and pale blue jeans. His face is relaxed as his hands whisk the batter in the bowl in front of him. "You're good at that," I say, propping myself on one of the chair behind the island.

His head snaps towards me, he place the whisk into the batter and glides himself in front of me. "You look beautiful," he smiles down at me before planting a big kiss on my cheek.

"You look pretty good yourself," I joke.

"Ready for school?" He asks.

"As soon as you finish those pancakes," I grin.

I love Peeta's famous chocolate chips pancakes.

"A little hungry there?"

"More like way hungry," I say, poking my tongue out in his direction.

"Good thing I made your favorite," he winks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Oh the FLUFF. I couldn't contain myself. :)**


	11. Like cah-razy fun

My small feet buried in a foot of snow shuffle against the slush beginning to unfold in our small district. I can feel the squishing sound of my converse every time I come in contact with an area that has barely any snow. My eyes squinting at the blazing shine from the snow and ears burning from the cold changing to the color red from the breeze rushing through. I can't help but huff at the distance I still have to walk.

"You don't live that far brainless, come on," Johanna comments, her hands violently rubbing against one another from her lack of gloves to keep them warm.

"We couldn't have driven your car to my house?" I squint.

"Waste of gas! Besides, I like seeing Katniss Everdeen woman of Peeta Mellark's heart having a rough time!"

"I'm not his woman, Jo." I poke my tongue out at her.

"Might as well be! I heard about your sleeeeeeepover," she teases, completely pleased with herself.

My cheeks start to warm at the sudden comment. Apparently, while I was up and getting ready and Peeta cleaned up our fort and slipped outside to get his things, Finnick was already outside for his ritual jog every morning, witnessing Peeta sneaking out of my house. Finnick couldn't help but give Peeta a hard time about it getting everyone he and I hangout with to find out about the incident.

_Stupid Finnick._

"We didn't do anything," I huff, grabbing the keys out of my coat pocket. "We're not like that."

She laughs and slightly throws her head back, "We know, brainless. It took Peeta years to make a move! He'll probably turn thirty before he makes any other moves."

"You are all sick minded," I push the key into my front door's lock and throw it open.

"No, you're just too _pure_."

Johanna has taken a liking to me ever since we had our futile discussion over my 'relationship' with Peeta and her 'relationship' with Gale, or the lack of relationships we both have therefore. It's nice to have someone like Johanna Mason around. She's the total opposite of anyone I have ever become friends with before.

My small group of friends consisting of: Madge, being the understanding quiet and loyal friend that you need whenever you want someone to share secrets with, or someone to hear you out. Clove, someone who plainly brings you out of your shell and isn't afraid to embarrass herself in front of people. Annie, the sweet shy person that really comforts you when you're down with arrangements of food and silly stories._ Then_ there's - Johanna, who out right pushes you to do things when they need to be done. The person who tells you how things are and how they're going to be. The one that flatly doesn't baby you or carry you around because it's the right thing to do.

Johanna Mason is one hard girl and _she knows it_. It's nice in every way because Johanna is that push that everyone needs in their life.

She's that push I _need_.

"I am not pure!" I argue, unknotting my boots and throwing them into the closet along with my scarf and jacket.

"_Puh_-lease. You are the definition of pure," she chuckles. "I mean we have Annie who looks nothing but like a sweet puppy with her personality but she doesn't have a pure bone in her body like you."

"I am not pure!"

"I'm just saying that you are, brainless. You think we don't notice the way you squirm when we're talking about _things_?" Johanna asks, walking into my kitchen and directly to my fridge pulling out a coke bottle.

"I don't squirm!" I protest.

"You so do! You face blazes red and shift uncomfortably. Like the other day when Clove was talking about thing s Cato says while they'r-"

"Can we not talking that?" I ask, suddenly flushed with red cheeks. People's sex life is _none_ of my business.

"Pure!" she laughs. "Pure, pure, pure."

I shake my head pushing her away from my fridge to pour myself a glass of orange juice. "So what if I'm pure?"

"It's not bad. I mean didn't they use to sacrifice pure woman's hearts in the olden day way before Panem?" she asks, her head nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, I think that's what I learned."

I nearly choke on my orange juice, "They _what_?"

"Just something you'll learn next year!"

My eyes widen in horror and she can't help but guffaw at my own expense.

"Is your aunt here or are we allowed to wreck this place up?"

"There will be no wreckage in this household, Mason." My uncle's rough voice comes from his office with a mug in hand.

"Yes sir!" Johanna salutes him before they both burst out in laughter.

"Exactly like your uncle, aren't you?" He jokes, rinsing his mug with water.

"Eeeh, I say he takes after me. Man, didn't know fun until I pranced into his life."

"Man probably didn't know trouble until you walked in either."

"What can I say you have to keep a man like Blight Mason on his toes," She smiles.

"Feel free to wreck the basement all you want, just stay away from this floor. Effie's having some sort of meeting here in an hour or so. She'll chop all of our heads off if this place is anything less than perfect."

"Wow! Permission to wreck basement?"

"Permission granted," my uncle laughs.

"Alright! Come on brainless! We have a lot to do," Johanna chimes, dragging me down the stairs towards my basement.

"We're not really wrecking my basement, are we?"

"Not today but you should think about throwing a party one of these day or after the jungle of winter goes away. Your basement is fucking awesome."

Her statement laced with ambitious and excitement. I can't help but notice the way her eyes glance around the whole setting in front of her. Of course she has the same type of modeled home as I do but they all have their own personal touch.

"Thanks, it's all my aunt's doing though," I say.

"I can totally see it, no offence but you and your uncle don't look like the 'let's decorate the house in wonderful way!' type," She says, throwing her arms in the air toward the paintings and the bar we have down here.

"What's the drinking age here?" she asks, her hands tracing the marble top of our bar's counter.

"Is there one?" I ask, completely unsure. "I've been able to drink wine since I was twelve; I didn't know Panem actually had one."

"Yeah, me either. But I don't want to get wasted one day and looked down upon because I was too stupid to not know how to handle my drinking at the wrong ago"

"_You_? Looked down upon?" I laugh. "Since when do you care?"

"Since never. But I knew it would be something you make fun of me for," She grins.

She makes herself at home by kicking her feet up onto one of the table and flipping through channels as I look for something we could munch on or drink.

"There's nothing but alcohol down here. I'll go get us pop from the kitchen."

"No fucking way!" Johanna jumps from the couch towards me. "Have you ever had a sip of beer?"

"I think. I don't remember." I say, my feet shifting uncomfortably.

"If you can't remember you obviously haven't. It's a taste you don't really forget, brainless."

"Well, I'll just go get us pop, Jo."

"Killjoy," she mutters under her breath.

"I heard you!" I yell, my start to ascend up the stairs.

"You were supposed to!"

My legs climb the stairs and I peer open the door to make sure none of my aunt's guest have appeared yet. I wouldn't want to awkwardly step into a room of people I don't know and have to introduce myself to. I don't hear a faint sound of anything except for the clicking of a keyboard most likely coming for my uncle's office with an opened door. My legs make their way to my kitchen as my phone starts to ring. It's a default ringtone that sounds like moving stars or something. Everyone knows the creativity of phone companies, I've been meaning to buy a ringtone but I haven't come around to it.

"Hello?"

"Kat, are you busy?"

I feel a hint of warmth spread across my chest as I hear the voice. It's humble and sweet and rings pleasantly through my ears. It's_ Peeta._

"Umm, I'm about to make coffee because I just remember we have no pop. But uh to answer your question I'm not."

"Coffee? That stunts your growth!" He laughs through the phone. "Not that your going to grow any taller."

"Hey!" I shout through the phone. "No making fun of my size."

"I love your size," he says, making my heart flutter at the sound of those words. "Would you like to be my accomplice at something?"

I bite on my lip before responding, "Uh...What's the something?"

"Gale and Jo got into a fight," he sighs. "He keeps saying that Johanna won't answer any of his text messages or phone calls and he obviously can't show up at her house. Do you want to hangout with Jo and I'll just meet you two up and by surprise bring Gale along?"

"Um. Jo's over here, Peeta." I say, moving from the kitchen island to the coffee maker.

"Wow, you just made my job a million times easier!"

"Peeta, I want to help Gale out as much as you do. But I have a feeling this is a bad idea."

From everything I've heard muttered in anger and actual screams. I more than know that having Gale over is probably a bad idea, and I don't to be there when she pops from the anger, or be the cause of it either.

"Pleaseeeeee," he begs.

"Peeta."

"Come on Kat! Gale has literally been moping around all afternoon - scratch that all week. If he tells me to 'Leave him here to die' I will literally kill him myself."

"You wouldn't," I laugh.

"No, I probably wouldn't. But I would ask Jo to and she wouldn't hesitate with the anger she has in store for him."

Then I agree because I feel bad for Gale. I understand what he going through after Peeta confessed that he loved me I couldn't help but avoid everyone and just digs myself into this whole of self-pity. Peeta and I are of course fine now, we're perfect. But what if Johanna didn't throw in everything she told me the day she came to yell at me? I wouldn't have really realized how deep in Peeta was for me, I wouldn't have realized how important I have been _years_ not just recently.

"Fine." I mutter. "But if things go terribly wrong it's on your head!"

"Thank you!" He mimics a kissing sound through the phone. "I'll see you soon!"

I sigh and turn to my phone just in time to see the phone call end.

_God this is going to be one hell of a night._

/

"I told you they'd make up in no time," Peeta kisses the my temple.

"In no time?"

I shift from watching the screen to face him directly. He_ clearly_ did not witness the agonizing muttered yelling and flinging of pillows I witnessed, because this 'no time' actually took two hours.

_Too freaking hours._

I had to literally sit on top of Johanna to make her calm down, which didn't help much because she has twenty pound of muscle on me. The rage in her eyes could have killed a person, literally killed a person. I've seen people mad before and I've seen them argue but to say Johanna Mason was mad would be an understatement, she was out right _furious_. I couldn't help but feel bad for Gale, you can automatically tell how much he cares and loves Johanna but every time she said something that she probably shouldn't have said, he would fight back dirtier.

They obviously both genetically carry bad tempers. Which made the night so much harder for them to 'make-up' in the first place.

"Did you not see the same thing I did or...?"

Peeta laughs and throws his arm around my shoulder once more pulling me closer. He tells me that this is their cleanest fight yet. They usually both end up in tears of anger and pain or one of them does something stupid like breaking their hand from punching a wall or something. The fact that my aunt is having a big meeting upstairs helped this argument from going ballistic.

"Well, I'm glad my aunt's meeting helped them stay away from broken fingers." I crane my head to see his eyes trained on my face.

"I wonder what they're doing in there..." Peeta trails off.

_Don't really want to know_, I think to myself.

Gale and Johanna disappeared into one of the room a little over half an hour ago and haven't come out since. I'm hesitant to know what they're doing in there because once Johanna and Gale are together, happily together. Any sign of restraint from affection are out of the picture.

As my body starts to snuggle closer to Peeta while he places his large arms around me, Johanna throws open the door with a loud thud and looks happily dazed. I can't help but grin at the sight of happy Johanna. She's had such a hard life from what she's told me that these bits and pieces of her happiness really thrill me for her. A step behind her is Gale with glistening eyes and rosy cheeks his hands quickly find Johanna's hip bones that he brings her back to his front and carefully places his chin to the crock of her neck.

"What a lovely couple," Peeta comments followed by a whistle.

I smack the back of his head as I join him in laughing.

"You're just jealous we're cuter than you two," Gale laughs bringing Johanna even closer to him.

Peeta suddenly lets go of me and bring his hands in front of his heart, "Yes! It pains me dearly!" He jokes, crouching over the couch.

"Drama queen," Gale laughs.

"Annie's over at Finnick," Johanna comments as she glances down at her phone. "They want us to come over for some type of movie night. You guys in?"

As much as I just want stay curled into Peeta's arm I know how much spending time with his friends mean to him. His extra long practices really exhaust him but he hasn't really had time to hangout with his friends outside of practice. So, my lips turn into smile towards Johanna as Peeta looks my way.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure," I nod eagerly.

"Looks like we're going to the Odairs!" Gale cheers.

"We'll have to be quiet if we hear speaking though," I say, as Peeta and I jump up from the couch. "My aunt's having some important meeting."

/

"You have the heaviest footsteps ever, Peeta Mellark!" Johanna shouts as soon as we're out of my three story house's drive way

"Sorry," Peeta answers, sheepily.

"You should hear him in the woods," I giggle.

"Don't listen to them, Peet. Those heavy feet of yours is what got us to the Championships at the Capitol!" Gale slaps his shoulder.

"How have practices been going?" Johanna asks, suddenly looping one of her arms with Gale.

His whole face lights up at the action as he turns to answer her, "They're brutal. Right, Peeta?"

"Yeah," Peeta sighs, running his gloved hands through his hair. "I didn't know Coach Brutus had it in him to be so hard on us."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask.

"I guess," Gale sighs. "But he doesn't have to be such a hard ass. Our winter break officially starts tomorrow and he has us scheduled for a four hour practice!"

"I forgot about that," Peeta sighs, moving closer to me as he scoops me carrying be bridal style. "I guess I'll miss you at my parents house tomorrow. Everyone will enjoy you without me."

"Don't be silly," I crane my neck up to kiss his rosy nose. "I'll wait until you get home."

"You guys are gross," Johanna comments.

"You're just jealous you're aren't as cute as us," Peeta mimics Gale's statement from prior minutes poking his tongue out at them.

"Should we break and enter or should we knock on the door?" Johanna asks as we pull up the the Odair's Estate.

"I call break and enter!" Gale chimes.

These two are perfect for each other.

"Why don't we just call them and let them know we're outside?" Peeta asks, leveling me onto the floor.

"Boringggg," Johanna sings.

"Okay, then you two break and enter while Kat and I just stand out here." Peeta laughs.

"Fine! Go ahead and call Annie, brainless!"

"Why me?" I ask.

"Fine! Then I'll call!" She flicks her phone out as her fingers and press key tone numbers. We all hear the ringing from her phone since Johanna put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Johanna shouts. "We're outside!"

"Yay!" Annie squeals in happiness. "I'll be right down!"

/

"So has he? You knowwww?" Annie pipe up as we lay across Finnick huge couch.

We're both on our back pointing out different figures in the rigid sealing when Annie decides to bring up Peeta.

"We're perfectly fine, Annie." I smile.

"That's cheating!" I hear a shout from a couple feet in front of the couch. "You're a cheater, Finnick Odair!"

At the sound of the name Annie jumps up from her laying position to see what's going on. I follow suit and stare down at the two boys wrapped around one another on the floor. Finnick has Gale in a head lock and you can't help but notice the amusement in Finnick's eyes - clearly enjoying Gale's whining. Peeta's at the side laughing his head off along with Johanna from the involvement of the two boys.

"You're just a sore loser, Galey!" Finnick teases.

"Don't call me that!" He yells.

"Hmmmmm," Johanna hums. "Galey? I like that," she nods in approval.

"Not you too, Jo!" Gale shouts.

"Why not?" Peeta laughs. "Galey's kind of cute."

"You all suck," Gale mutters.

"Awwwww. Poor Galey's upset! Don't be upset, Galey." Johanna teases.

Gale tries to untangle himself from Finnick's hold but it's no use. Finnick has a great hold on him. "Say uncle, Galey!"

"Never!" Gale shouts, trying to loosen himself from the grasp.

"Say it!"

"No!"

It goes on like this for minutes all of laughing from Gale's failed attempts. The whole thing just completely comical. Annie and I are in the kitchen making pizza when we hear the shout of 'Uncle!' coming from the living. Annie and I run over to the other room to see that poor Gale finally gave up after ten minutes and admitted defeat to Finnick.

"You suck," Gale mutters under his breath as he raises himself from the ground.

"Hey, you were asking for it!" Finnick chuckles.

"No fighting!" Annie scolds. The two of them stop their bickering at her words. Ah, Annie Cresta so sweet you can't help but fall into her sweet trap. "Kat and I just popped in some frozen pizza into the oven. Let's set things up for the movies we're going to watch."

"Kat cook?" Peeta raises his eyebrow. "And it isn't burning?"

Everyone laughs at his question while he receives a pillow thrown his way from me. "For your information I can place pizzas into an oven with no problem!" I say, throwing another pillow his way but he catches it.

Peeta crosses the close distance between us and his hands glides down towards my waist pulling me into him, "I'm just teasing, Kat." he says, placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"Puh-uke!" Johanna shouts. "Get a room you two."

"Oh shut up, Jo!" Annie defends. "They're so cute!"

"Hey!" Finnick shouts, pulling Annie into his side. "I thought we were cute!" He pouts like five year-old.

"We're both cute," she says, raising on to the tips of her toes and planting a kiss on Finnick's chin.

"What about us?" Gale asks.

"You and Johanna?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, what about_ us_?" Johanna ask, narrowing her eyes on Gale.

"You two are a hot mess!" Finnick laughs. "You two are defiantly the _unknown_ out of all of us."

"I like that," Johanna throws a saucy wink towards Gale. "We're unpredictable."

"Were are we going to watch all the movies, anyways?" Gale ask, wrapping his arms around Johanna.

"Here," Finnick points out. "My parents aren't going to be home until midnight if you guys want to sleepover. They won't really care."

"All of us sleepover?" Johanna asks. "Talk about cah-razy."

"What's so crazy about it?" Annie asks.

"Not cah-razy, exactly. More like fun," Johanna says. "Like cah-razy fun."

"So are you guys in?" Finnick asks.

"A movie night/sleepover sounds like fun," I speak up. "I'm in. I'll just have to ask my uncle later and let my mom know."

"Then we can all head to our practice together," Peeta comments. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Then it's settled. Sleepover at Finnick's!" Gale smiles.

/

"Are you sleepy?" I whisper towards Peeta as his fingers languidly trace random figures over my back.

After the pizzas were all cooked and ready to be eaten we set up a place for all six of us to happily eat and watch movies in front of Finnick's 60 inched television. My uncle reluctantly said 'yes' to the idea of a sleepover and Peeta and I swung over to my house to collect my basic needs for a sleepover as well as him grabbing his.

Peeta comes over to the house so often he has his own space in my closet and bathroom all to his own, so there was no need to take a trip over to his house. All he had to do was call his parents and ask them for permission. Of course, Mrs. Mellark said yes right away not really caring what Peeta was dong as long as he didn't do anything _stupid_.

All six of us got into a comfortable rhythm after we walked back through Finnick's front door. Each of us claiming a couch for ourselves, Peeta was the first one to react and claimed us the bigger one out of the four couches stashed in the huge light green living room.

I'm comfortably cocooned in Peeta's arm and can't help but sigh at the movement of his warm fingers. I turn my head a tiny bit to see his azure eyes trained on my face, "Not really," He says, scooting his arms closer into my sides. "Why are you?"

"Nah," I smile. "I was just asking. You eyes were drooping slightly."

"Well," he states. "Maybe I am a little."

I fully rotate my body to me flush against his as I peer up to meet his eyes once again, "I can tell. You can sleep you know."

"I don't want to spoil any minute I have with you," he says, sweetly. "I'll be going to the Capitol in two days for a week and I hate that I'm spending my Winter break with a schedule full of football."

"Athlete problems," I joke.

Peeta laughs and places a kiss onto my nose, "I guess it is an athlete's problem."

"Seriously, Peeta. You can sleep if you're tired. I don't want you to be sleep-deprived."

"I'll eventually fall asleep. First, I kind of want to do something," he winks.

"What?" I ask, slightly curious.

Peeta lifts his head glancing in two directions before nodding in approval as his lips hover mine feverishly. I can't help but quickly respond, letting my whole body surrender under Peeta's touch. My stomach starts to do flips as his tongue slightly traces my bottom lip begging for entrance. I part my lips slightly open as his tongue relishes my whole mouth. Everything around me goes blank and the only thing the matters in the world is Peeta.

His scent of dill and cinnamon fills up my nostrils in satisfaction, his large hands warming the nape of my neck and my hip and he holds onto me tightly, his lips ingratiating a fire in me that I lose myself in him. My left hand traces over his muscular shoulder and over to his neck before I'm clutching onto his blond curls. Peeta scoops me from the sides of him and has me on top of him. I let my legs fall to the side of hips and I'm suddenly straddling him in ease. He once again leans into me and continues to capture my lips in heated kisses. He let's his hands travel toward my hair at some point and he pulls out the hair-tie from my hair as it falls out into two curtain around his face.

"You're beautiful," he whispers onto my lips.

I smile as I lift one of my legs and let myself fall into his left side and curl closely into him, "And you're handsome."

Then realization hits me of where we are and I can't help but become stiff and blush in embarrassment What if any of them just saw us?

Peeta notices my reaction and laughs a little, "Gale and Johanna are already knocked out and Finnick and Annie are probably doing the same thing," he says, reading my mind like always. "At least from the looks of it. I couldn't tell where one began and where the other one ended. Don't worry. No one noticed."

"Okay good," I nod in satisfaction as my eyes begin to droop slightly. "I'm sleepy now." I yawn.

"Then let's get to sleep," Peeta whispers into my ear.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Peeta." I say, scooting into him as closely as humanly possible.

"Goodnight, Kat." He says, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

My eyes begin to flutter shut as I feel Peeta's lips move onto my forehead and I can't help but sigh happily as my whole body hums pleasantly.

* * *

**A/N: ****I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**All of October I really didn't write more than a couple of sentences for my Work's In Progress at a time.**

**But I did participate in one prompt for Prompt's In Panem. Which was my writing for October, if you want to check it out. It's called 'Deserving Love.' :)**

**If any of you actually read my a/n thank you so much! **_**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm all ears.**_

**I don't use a Beta for this story so every mistake is mine, I apologize for them.**


	12. Skating

My eyes groggily open as I'm met with a head of long auburn hair poking different directions. My hands find their way to my face as I begin to massage it in circles and tilt my head around the piercing quiet room. I can't help but smile when I see Annie's tiny form huffing even breaths of air towards me. Then realizations hit me where I am, I slowly climb off of the couch as I move to a smell hitting my nostrils. My feet shuffle past Johanna's large snoring form and tip toe into the kitchen where my eyes are met with a plate beyond plates of food. From tiny little pastries to bacon to even three large glasses of orange juice filled to the brim.

My eyes catch a white neatly folded paper and I hurry to it.

_"You all looked so beautiful sleeping…. _

_Feel free to each what we made you for breakfast or lunch depending when the three of you wake up._

_Love,_

_Peeta, Gale, and Finnick."_

"Kat?" a voice asks behind me.

My head flips toward the voice to see Annie blinking at me with wide eyes. "What is this?" she ask, tilting her head.

"Peeta, Gale, and Finnick set this up for us," I smile toward her.

She let's out a long sigh before walking my way and plopping herself onto one of the chair of the rectangular table, "Aren't we lucky?" she asks me.

I nod.

"Should we wake up Johanna?" I ask Annie.

"No!" she squeals. "Let her wake up on her own!"

"Okay," I shrug seating myself next to Annie who's happily devouring the plate of fruit with chopped strawberries.

"Strawberries are my favorite!" Annie yells out between bites.

I can't help but laugh at the comical situation, "You're just like Madge. She adores strawberries."

"For good reasons," Annie giggles.

I grab one of the plate set out for us along with the tall orange juice and begin to fill my plate with every thing my eyes see.

Pancakes. Bacon. Cheese Buns. Grapes. Strawberries. Bagel with Creme Cheese. Eggs. Blue-

"What's going on in here?" Johanna's husky sleeping voice fills the room. "Have you two seen Gale?"

"They already went to practice," Annie tells her. "It's past noon."

"Oh," Johanna sighs. "Then what's all this?"

"They made us breakfast or lunch," I tell her. "Sit! We're just about to start."

"Why didn't you wake me up, brainless?" Johanna asks, grabbing a plate as she comes before the table.

"Annie said I shouldn't," I shrug.

"Last time I woke you up you said you would drive an ax to my side the next time I wake you up again," Annie pokes her at Johanna. "I didn't want you to find something close to an ax and throw it at us."

Johanna eyes crinkle as she laugh, "You should have left brainless here to find out."

"No thank you," I laugh. "I'd rather not find out what you would substitute with an ax."

"What?" Johanna asks. "Future Mrs. Mellark is scared of a little ax?"

"Ax aren't little!" Annie squeals.

"Don't worry An," Johanna smiles. "Peeta would throw me into a pit if he found out I laid a finger on his precious girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend, Johanna." I huff out a breath of air. "You know that."

"What are you two waiting for two make it official?" Johanna asks, throwing a pile of eggs and bacon on to her plate. "Don't think I didn't see that lip smacking you and Peeta were doing last night. You two were devouring each other."

My mouth hangs open as my fork suddenly falls out of my hand onto my plate making a_ clack!_ sound. I look at her wide-eyed and can keep the heat rising into my cheeks. "Y-You saw that?" I choke out.

"Of course!" She laughs. "I find it rather gutsy of Peeta Mellark to have his lips all over your like that. It was quite a scene."

"Stop embarrassing her Johanna!" Annie defends me. "It's not like you and Gale can keep your hands to yourself. Whenever you're alone they roam places. Don't pretend we don't know."

"Yeah, but I don't claim to be pure." Johanna smirks.

"Neither does Katniss," Annie argues.

"Okay, okay," Johanna raises her hands in defeat. "I'm just saying if you two are getting all hot and heavy like that the least you could do is make it official." She sighs as she places herself next to me and mumble the next few words before shoving food into her mouth, "Since you two can and all, you know."

/

"Well if it's isn't the famous Katniss Everdeen walking through that front door!" Rye shouts as I disrobe myself from my warm jacket. I throw it at his head but he reads me like a book and catches it as it swings through the air. "You're a bit feistier than I remember you."

Tom's laughter comes into hearing as he hits Rye on the back of the head, "Leave her alone, Rye. You're just jealous she chose Peeta over you."

"Oh right!" He sinks to the floor on his knees with his hand over his heart. "My heart is literally breaking!"

"You're just like your brother," I snort, closing the distance between the three of us and throwing my arms around Tom.

He places his hands at the small of my back and holds me tightly. "Nice to have you back once again, Kat." Tom whispers into my ear.

"I'm excited for our day together," I smile as we let go of one another.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Rye laughs, bringing himself up from the floor. "Hey, where's my hug Kat?"

I laugh and move closer to Rye as his hands are already formed to hug me. His hug is rougher than Tom's as he captures me tightly into an embrace and spins me in the air. "We've missed you! You can't abandon us again!" He shouts through the whole room.

"I didn't_ abandon_ you," I say.

"Well okay, not abandon but you've been all cuddly and cozy with Peeta that you're forgetting to spend quality time with the handsome one of the family," He smirks, pulling me onto the couch next to him.

"We have a special day planned for you, Katniss!" Prim rushes into the living room with a tray of chocolate cookies. She turns to me with the happiest smile across her face before she throws herself into my lap. "We've planned down to the tee while Peeta's at practice."

"Poor Peeta, though." Tom sighs. "His coach has got it bad for the team."

"He has to be if we want to see our little brother win," Rye says, jumping up from the couch. "Just imagine, you have to compete against five teams before you're at the Capitol Finals. Not only that but it's in the span of 7 to 8 days. By the time they get to the Capitol they're going to be use to all the soreness and playing it won't hurt them as much."

"Wow!" Tom exclaims. "Who knew Rye was actually smart."

"I'm all kind of smarts," Rye winks my way. "Aren't I Kat?"

"Uh-huh," I nod, biting into the chewy cookie.

"See even Kat knows I'm smart," Rye grins towards Tom.

"Right," Tom laughs. "Now, hand me over a cookie Primrose."

Prim crawls off of my lap and grabs a handful of cookies and hands some to both Rye and Tom before plopping down next to me once again, "What time are we going?"

Tom bites into the cookie before answering, "Soon."

"Where are we going?" I ask, my hand reaching for another of the mouth watering cookies.

"It's a surprise!" They all exclaim in unison.

"Oh, okay," I smile. "It better be ahh-mazing if the three of you decided to yell in unison toward me."

"Have you been spending time with Johanna Mason?" Rye asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah."

"I can tell. She always talks like that. With her cute little District Seven accent," Rye laughs, hitting his knee.

"I never really realized it," I think. "But she really does have one, doesn't she?"

"You mean you haven't noticed the words like 'Puh-lease' or the 'Owwte' and 'Cah-razy'?" Rye asks.

"I mean I've noticed!" I nod. "But sometimes it's like she elongates them on purpose."

"No," Tom shakes his head. "That's just the way she talks."

"Well, I'm learning new things about her everyday," I smile.

"She a tough nut to crack, isn't she?" Tom asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "But under that 'tough nut' I know there's someone really caring. She proved it once by the way she talked to Prim. And everything by the way she cares for both Peeta and Gale."

"Jo-Jo's awesome," Prim smiles.

"Jo-Jo?" Rye questions. "She lets you call her that without throwing a fit."

"She said I was lucky that I'm cute or she'd hate me for it," Prim giggles.

"I don't think anyone could ever hate you, Prim." I say, leaning into kiss her forehead.

She smiles widely at me as she tosses her head into my lap. I can't help but run my fingers through her golden hair. I sigh happily as my eyes land on Tom and Rye who are both shoving cookies into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Every year this is exactly how I spend my Winter break. District Twelve's usually longer than it is in other Districts, at least that's what my uncle said a while ago to me. Since we're the district who gets hit harder with snow, Mayor Undersee gives us almost a month off of school when other Districts only get two weeks, and I spend the whole month with Peeta's family, usually.

"You two ate all the cookies!" Prim whines.

"Did you forget we own a bakery, Primrose?" Tom asks. "We can just head to the bakery and dad will let us grab as many as we want."

"And if mom's there we'll just make you do it. She can't say no to her little princess," Rye bats his long blonde eyelashes.

It's well known that Mrs. Mellark worships little Primrose - well, she's officially a teenager but I will always see her as the tiny girl who I sang to sleep so many years ago.

"Okay," Prim replies, happily.

"Are you guys ready?" Tom asks, walking over to the closet in the front of their two story home.

"Where are we going first?" Prim asks, jumping to her feet.

"See mom and dad," Rye answers. "Dad wants to see Katniss about her mother's upcoming birthday. We're making her a cake."

"Right!" Prim smiles. "We always make your mom a cake, Katniss."

"Well, let's get to the bakery then." I say, shifting off of the couch and grabbing the jacket I had thrown at Rye's head moment ago.

/

"Should we do what we always do?" Mr. Mellark asks, scribbling as neatly as possible on a cake form.

"I don't know much about cakes, Mr. Mellark." I sigh. "I just usually let Peeta do all the deciding."

"My boy does have an eye for cake, doesn't it?" He smiles, widely.

"He always has," I grin. "How about you let him choose? Just use my mom's favorite color. She'll appreciate it like she always does."

"Violet?" He asks.

I nod. "Her absolute favorite."

"I wonder why she didn't name you Violet," He chuckles.

"She probably would have if my dad wasn't so keen on naming me Katniss," I smile.

"Plus! Vi doesn't sound as cool as Kat does, right Kat?" Rye asks, swinging his arm across my shoulder.

"Right," I smile.

"Where are you four heading?" Mr. Mellark asks, placing the white sheet of paper into a binder with a cover sheet of 'CAKES' in the front.

"It's a surprise dad!" Prim shrieks as she stuffs green Christmas tree shaped cookies into a small brown bag.

"It's that big that you can't tell you old man?" He smiles toward her.

She shoves the bag into Tom's hands as she skips over to her dad. She tugs the edge of his white sleeved shirt as he hunches over to her level. She cups her hands over his ear and whispers something in his ear. Mr. Mellark's white shiny teeth sparkle my way as his lips turn into a smile. He nods toward Prim as he looks at me, "That sounds like a wonderful surprise."

"What is?" I tilt my head.

"Oh nothing!" Tom exclaims. "Primrose, are you getting more cookies or is that all?" He asks, dangling the bag in front of him.

"Just throw in two more!" She smiles.

"Alright," Tom shrugs, grabbing another two perfectly shaped cookies into the bag.

"Do I work tomorrow dad?" Rye asks, placing his elbows onto the cashier counter. "I forgot."

"Yes, Rye." Tom answers for Mr. Mellark. "You work the morning shift with me."

"When does Peeta work?" Prim asks.

"Not for a long time, baby. He can come in and help whenever he wants but your mother and I don't want to put him on a schedule while he has all this football business," Mr. Mellark says, patting her blonde little head.

"Beside," Rye comments. "It'll be like this after Peeta leaves for college anyways. We better get use to."

My eyes shift to the black converse covering my feet. I can't help but bite my lips and pushing away any thought of Peeta leaving. I know it's coming, I know one of these days after footballs over he's going to have Districts knocking on his door pleading him to come join them, but it doesn't make the thought any easier. Peeta is more than my best friend. Peeta Mellark is suppose to stay here with me, he has too.

"Peeta wouldn't leave," Prim's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "He loves it here."

"So do I!" Rye laughs. "But if I could back in time and accept any of those offers I would."

"Don't listen to your brother, Prim." Tom chuckles. "He never had offers."

"I did too!" Rye argues.

"Where across the streets from our college?" Tom arches his eyebrow.

"That's bull-"

"Boys! Both of you got amazing offers and both declined. Rye don't throw your brother out of this house just yet and Prim of course Peeta loves it here, but if he decides to leave we'll all accept his choice happily." Mr. Mellark cuts off Rye.

"We all know Peet wouldn't leave our little Katniss behind anyways," Tom smirks.

"Make sure he doesn't leave Katniss!" Prim pleads. "I don't want him to leave me here with them." She says, pointing at her two older brothers.

I laugh as I pull my jacket closer into it's warmth, "Your brothers aren't that bad, Prim. It's up to Peeta anyways."

"He won't leave," She says, placing a cute little smirk onto her face.

"What makes you so sure?" Rye questions.

"Because if I know Peeta he won't leave," Prim smiles.

"We'll have to find out and see," Tom says. "Now lets get going."

"Shot gun!" Rye calls out as the four of us walk out of the bakery.

"That's not fair!" Prim whines.

"Sorry little sister but you're too slow," Rye laughs.

Prim pouts, "Whatever."

"Let's get going we're suppose to be there in ten minutes," Tom calls behind us all as her unlocks the car doors.

Prim and I slip easily into the back seat as she slowly munches on one of the cookies. "What do you think your mom wants for her birthday Katniss?"

"I think she'd like anything you give her, Prim." I smile at her.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "I don't want to get her the wrong thing."

"Just make her something, Prim." I tell her. "She'll be okay with that."

"How has your mother been lately, Katniss?" Tom asks, pulling out of the Bakery's parking lot.

"She's better," I tell him. "She's a lot better with my uncle and aunt around. She doesn't like disappointing either of them."

"I'm proud of her then," Rye smiles back toward me.

"Me too!" Prim nods.

"Thanks guys," I smile.

"Where are we going?" I asks, crossing my fingers they'll tell me.

"Welllllll," Rye laughs. "First we're going to get us all some warm clothing."

"For what?" I ask.

"You'll see," Tom say. "You'll love it Katniss."

"I will, huh?" I smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure!" Prim squeals.

"How are so sure then?" I poke her stomach.

"Becauseeee," She giggles.

"Prim don't spoil anything!" Rye scolds her from the passenger seat.

"I didn't say anything. I just said she's going to enjoy it," She pokes her small tongue towards his seat.

Tom starts to slow down the car as we cross an intersection and pull into the parking lot of a clothing store. He places the car into park before he glances back at Prim and I, "We're getting warm clothes like I said."

"I have warm clothes at home," I say.

"But you'll need warmers clothes," Tom says. "Trust us, Kat. Have we ever done you wrong?"

I smile and shrug. "Not that I can remember from you. Rye maybe."

"Hey!" Rye shouts.

"I'm just kidding, Rye." I smile.

"You're breaking my heart, Kat." Rye laughs as he pushes the car door open and pulls mine.

"Thanks, Rye." I unfasten my seat-belt and let my feet glide out of the car.

"So what are we getting?" I ask.

"Clothes!" Rye answers.

"I know thattttt," I laugh. "I mean for what?"

"You'll seeee." Prim giggles.

"Fine."

/

"Okay," Tom says as we leave the clothing store bundled up in new scarves and ear muffs. "We have something else for you. But you're not allowed to open in until we get to our destination."

"Then why tell me?" I ask, grinning. "You know how much I hate surprises. This is going to put me on edge until we get there."

"Ahhh, don't worry Kat." Rye laughs. "We're going to be there in no time."

"You're going to love it Katniss!"

"Well, I better if you say so little duck." I pat her head.

"You willll!" Prim sings.

"Let's go everyone," Tom calls as he unlocks the car. "We have places to be."

/

Just as we're about to pull into a parking lot Tom signals to the right of the road and stops. He turns around grabbing a wrapped up box from under blanket placed on the ground and hands it to me. "This is for you."

"You guys really shouldn't have," I hesitate from taking the box. "You guys already bundled me up."

"Oh, it's not from us." Rye grins.

"Then?" I ask.

"Just open!" Prim exclaims. "You'll love it!"

"Okay..."

I take the delicate green wrapped up present from Tom's hand and place it neatly into my lap. I can't help but feel bad for unwrapping the present when it's so perfectly wrapped. I put it on it's side as I begin to peel of folds as smoothly as I can.

Before I can even get to the gift there's a large folded paper above it and it reads:

_"We never received our perfect skating day."  
_

They're ice skates. White beautiful Ice Skates.

I suddenly know where we're about to pull in. The District Twelve Ice Arena. When I was eight Mayor Undersee donated a lot of his money to make an outdoor and indoor ice arena for everyone in the district. Peeta and I kept jumping up and down from the excitement we just couldn't wait. But on the grand opening day, I came down with the flu where I couldn't go. Peeta being Peeta, stayed behind to take care of me. Our families only went for about an hour making sure they didn't leave him with me too long. We spent the hour snuggled on my bed as he fed me chicken soup.

Peeta went sometimes with Prim, or Tom, or Rye. And I would go with my dad but Peeta and I never really got out skating day.

When I tilt my head to face the Mellark they're all grinning from ear to ear. "They might hurt a bit because you have to break them in."

'Wow, they're perfect." I admire them pulling them from the box and placing them into my lap.

Tom pulls into the parking lot as Prim shoots out the car. "Don't do that Prim!" Tom scolds her.

"We're going to go rent some." Rye tells me. "Just put them in and head to arena."

After I have the skate perfectly laced I begin to climb out of the car. They're not as painful as I thought since they're brand new but they feel comfortable, like if they were made exactly for me.

As I make my way to the arena I see spotlights of color orbiting the ice and oddly enough, there's no one really around. There are rose petal all around the floor and then a song comes on. A song that Peeta and I danced to when we first kissed.

_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you_

I tilt my head up to see Peeta standing in front of me with a bouquet of roses in his hand. I awkwardly glide over to where he stands in the middle of the ice.

I crash into him as he runs his arms around me.

"Did you plan all of this?" I ask, peering my head up from all the flowers scattered on the ice floor, the flowers in his hand. "The flowers, music, the warm clothes, the new skates, and renting out this whole thing for the day?"

"I can't take all of the credit," Peeta grins, nodding over to his siblings watching us. "I had a lot of help."

"But it was your doing?" I smile, wrapping my hand around his neck.

"Yes," he sighs into my hair. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the Capitol. I won't see you for a week. I needed something for you to remember me by."

"Hey," I protest. "I'm going to be at your last game."

"That's still six days without you, Kat." Peeta sighs. "I needed to do something nice before I go away."

"Well," I smile, leaning in to kiss his rosy cheek. "I think it's absolutely perfect."

"Something absoutely perfect for someone absolutely perfect," he grins, placing a nice sweet kiss onto my forehead. "Now, come on. Prim looks like she about to burst from not being able to run her skates across this ice. Let's skate!"

"Okay," I laugh as we intertwine our fingers and skate over to the bench his siblings are sitting on and yell, "Let's skate!"

"Finally!" The exclaim in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Sorry for all mistakes. I don't use a BETA.**

**A guest actually pointed this out to me and I found it so interesting that I said 'pop' in the last chapter and they say 'soda.'**

**So I decided to give our Johanna Mason a "District Seven" accent. **

** It got me thinking about how dialect is so different. I'm from the Mid-West, more specially _Chicago_. I grew up saying 'pop'. I'm not saying we all say pop because I know fairly many who say 'soda' but for what I've heard 'pop' is more commonly said. If you say 'soda' to me I instantly think of baking soda. Odd, probably.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Katniss?

**_Hi, first off name change. I went from freedandelion to belleperle (beautiful pearl in french.)_**

**_And, it would mean a lot to me if after this chapter you took the time to read the note at the end. This chapter is much shorter than anticipated but I just needed to get it out in the air, next chapter will also be in Peeta's P.O.V for reasons._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

_**Previously on The Best Friend: Chapter Twelve**_

_**Katniss**_

"Did you plan all of this?" I ask, peering my head up from all the flowers scattered on the ice floor, the flowers in his hand. "The flowers, music, the warm clothes, the new skates, and renting out this whole thing for the day?"

"I can't take all of the credit," Peeta grins, nodding over to his siblings watching us. "I had a lot of help."

"But it was your doing?" I smile, wrapping my hand around his neck.

"Yes," he sighs into my hair. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the Capitol. I won't see you for a week. I needed something for you to remember me by."

"Hey," I protest. "I'm going to be at your last game."

"That's still six days without you, Kat." Peeta sighs. "I needed to do something nice before I go away."

"Well," I smile, leaning in to kiss his rosy cheek. "I think it's absolutely perfect."

"Something absoutely perfect for someone absolutely perfect," he grins, placing a nice sweet kiss onto my forehead. "Now, come on. Prim looks like she about to burst from not being able to run her skates across this ice. Let's skate!"

"Okay," I laugh as we intertwine our fingers and skate over to the bench his siblings are sitting on and yell, "Let's skate!"

"Finally!" The exclaim in unison.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Peeta**_

"Katniss?" I ask, opening the door to my hotel room. I begin to rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imaging her form right in front of me.

My eyes lock on a small figured brunette with her long chocolate hair placed into one long intricate braid. Her body's being hugged tightly by a light green sweater as she rubs her hands together nervously. From how much I've missed her it wouldn't be crazy to think this was her.

"Hi," the brunette squeaks jumping into my arms as I fully open the door. "I-I missed you."

The smell of sweet lavender and flowers hits my nose soothingly and my whole body relaxes at Katniss's touch. I'm seriously not imagining her. I laugh a little before slightly loosening my grip on her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, kissing her forehead as she places her face into my chest.

"I missed you," she sighs. "I know how much you wanted your family to be here before the game and enjoy the Capitol but they can't come for a few days." It's true, I have a couple games the first two days but the serious ones do not start until my fifth day here. "So, I begged my uncle and he put me onto the first train departure to the Capitol and now I'm here."

My whole face lights up as she speaks.

My heart can't help but radiate warmth at the trouble that Katniss has gone to come here for me. She's the greatest friend in the world as of this very moment. Sometimes I want to make it official with her, I want to be able to kiss her knowing that she's my girlfriend – not that I can complain about our kisses, just sometimes I want to be able to scream to the sky of how much I love her, that Katniss Marie Everdeen holds my heart. But ever since the time she bumped into me in the woods I hold my tongue as much as I can in fear of scaring her off. Katniss had to grow up faster than a lot of us and I've held her hand through it all.

_ Love_, is a tough subject for her and as her best friend I accept that. I accept it because without her I would be nothing.

The couple of days that I escaped into the woods without her were the most miserable days of my life. Knowing that the only person I'm sure I love with my whole heart didn't want to speak to me anymore shred my heart into several pieces. I just roamed around without a clue on anything anymore until her tiny body hit mine and _she kissed me. My heart felt as if it were soaring over the whole nation of Panem. I couldn't help but question if it was actually a dream. Because to my credit I've had many of them where Katniss just comes to me and hovers her lips over mine, every single one of them resulting into an alarm screeching for me to wake up._

"Y-You went through all that trouble for me?" I ask, my smile radiating a hundred suns.

"I'd do anything for you," she smiles, leaning onto the tip of her toes and planting a kiss on my cheek. "_Anything_."

"Peeta!" someone yells from behinds us. "Who's at th-"

Katniss peeks her head over from my shoulder as I turn toward the voice to see a shirtless Finnick with a big smirk on his face. "_Well_!_ Well_!_ Well_! What do we have here?" he asks. "Couldn't go without _me_, Kitty-Kat?"

Katniss scrunches up her face before poking her tongue out at him, "You've got me, Finn. I couldn't go these days without you."

I laugh at her sarcasm as I bring her into my side, "Watch it quarterback. She's off limits."

He arches his eyebrow before smirking our way, "I think that's_ Katniss's_ decision."

"Hmmmm," she smiles, then tilts her head and grabs my chin as her lips hover over mine. It's small and sweet peck but it makes me weak at the knees. "I pick Peeta."

Finnick laughs as he walks back towards the room we were assigned, "I'll always be here if you need some fun, Katniss."

"So, uh?" I say, letting go of her slightly. "What do you want to do?"

"It's pretty late, Peeta. Are you allowed out?" she asks, tilting her head to my face, her big deep gray eyes making my breath catch in my throat.

"A-As long as I don't go far," I tell her, ignoring my sweatshirt hung over a chair not more than two feet away from me.

It's not cold in the Capitol, my whole team dying to the 100 degree heat in the middle of the day. We're not use to it being so hot during the Winter season, at least in the summer we have time to prepare ourselves for the weather.

"Is your family here?"

"Only my Aunt Effie," she smiles. "My mom and Uncle Haymitch aren't coming until tomorrow night and then we'll wait for your parents to get here."

"That's great," I say, intertwining my finger with hers. "Want to take a walk before it gets too dark outside?"

"Okay," Katniss nods, scooting her body closely to me and resting her head on my arm.

"I missed you so much," I breathe as we take steps down the small flight of stairs. "And it's only been two days."

"I know," she gives a small laugh.

"I. We." I pause not knowing how to define us. "We're inseparable."

"Inseparable," she nods against my arm. "I like that."'

Katniss and I spend most of our time on with her laying on top of me on the grass, her face to my face, stealing kisses every couple of seconds. We find constellations and I explain the football divisions to her, on who we're playing and when it starts to get real.

"In two days we play District Eleven's team," I tell her as she scoots close to my side.

"And if you win you get to move on?" she asks.

"Not really, today and tomorrow are dedicated to coaching and practice but once games starts you play a couple before things get serious."

"Sounds intense," she sighs.

"Ehh," I reply, pulling my wrist up to view.

_12:00am._

"It's late," she whispers against my chest.

I nod, pulling slightly away from her and placing her onto my lap. "Come on," I say against the crook of her neck. "Let's get you to where you're staying."

"No," she whines. "I can walk myself."

"Kat," I warn. "It's dark outside, it's midnight, and it's too dangerous for you."

"It _is_ not," she protests, turning her head to face me.

I smile softly when I see her signature scowl dance across her face, "It_ is_ so."

"Fine," she mumbles, standing up from where we sit. "Let's go then."

It's a small walk, not too far from where we're staying. Katniss hums into the night sky as I keep my arms wrapped around her waist. As I'm about to walk her into the hotel lobby Katniss does something I never expect.

She grabs me by the hands, drags me to the a nearby tree, and presses my back against the it, her hand wander up my arms until she reaches my neck, and brings my lips to hers. My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as I come into realization on what's going on, in seconds my hands are tightening around her as I kiss her senselessly. I pull away from her lips as I begin to punch kisses against the back of her ear, then her neck. As I suck lightly and begin to move toward her collarbone her voice cut me off.

"Peetaaaaa," she giggles. "You have to go. It's past midnight."

"Okay okay," I place another long kiss to her lips that she melts into quickly. "I guess I'll go now."

She nods dazed and throws herself into my arms, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, we both go separate ways.

* * *

"Wake up, Mellark!" a voice slams against me. "It's time for you to order us some rooms service or make me food!"

I groan, turning over to see a wide grin across Finnick's smug face. "Go away, Odair."

"No," he smiles widely. "You may not know it, but I covered for you last night while you and Katniss were making out in fields of grass."

I push him off my bed, "You did not."

"Oh yes I did!" he laughs. "Let me walk you through the conversation."

"_Hey Finn, where's Peeta_?" he mimics Coach Brutus's voice.

"Out for a jog coach!" he goes back to his actual voice.

"_At this time_?" he mimics Coach Brutus once again.

"He always does at night. It's the time he gets out off of work and like his jogs when the moons out." He goes back to his voice again. "Then he left."

"You're shit, Finnick Odair."

"Maybe," he grins. "_But_ you owe me breakfast."

/

* * *

**_A/N: Please Please read_: **

Sorry it's been a while, I've been spending a lot of time sick with the flu and still being sick. Then I had finals in January verses having them in December like a lot of other. And I just started my second semester of junior year, yay?!

I've actually been struggling with _Peeta's P.O.V_ more than I would like for certain reasons on this is kind of turning point for Katniss and Peeta, that will now come in the next chapter and define who they really are for each other.

Also, I've been distraught because I had this exact story, my first ever fanfiction,** plagiarized.** Much thanks go to _txdemlvr about "Young Love" by teampeeta,_ (who has just taken it down after a message I sent) they did not only contact me but sent out to FF reports as well.

You know, it was kind of a punch in the stomach and low blow for me. I do this for fun, I do this because it's the only thing I have ever done since a little is write, and it gets my mind off of school/other things. I'm not the _best_ writer and there are a _million more_ fanfiction writers who always floor me with their talent, but hey all of us are doing something we enjoy.

And like anyone, it would be upsetting to wake up one morning and know that you work was copied word for word.

Anyways, done with my rambling. I just wanted to put that out there.

But please just don't do it, don't plagiarize, other than it being offensive, it's also illegal. I obviously do not own The Hunger Games but this is a site where you come to expand a story that you love.

If you ever want to pursue writing a story, it being on fanfiction, or for a creative writings class, or really anything - there will always be people who will hold your hand or push you through it. I promise you. I'll even help you out if you want.

Thanks for sticking it out with me, and to be completely honest this really took out motivation to continue writing for now. So a chapter won't be for a while.

**_Always let me know what you think of the chapter. I'm all ears!_**


End file.
